


I have a twin?

by clexafan2003



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, M/M, Omega Clarke, Sex, alpha madi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 55,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexafan2003/pseuds/clexafan2003
Summary: Madi was 17, turned 18 tomorrow and was currently searching for her biological parents. They decided they didn’t want her when she was born and she just figured this was because they were too young. This didn’t mean she wasn’t scared. Her mental health was as low as it could be and it was a miracle Madi wasn’t suicidal because she was fearless and wouldn’t have hesitated with killing herself, she was too stubborn and brave for that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistake is mine, I take full responsibility
> 
> Hope you like it 
> 
> Leave comments

Madi was 17, turned 18 tomorrow and was currently searching for her biological parents. They decided they didn’t want her when she was born and she just figured this was because they were too young. This didn’t mean she wasn’t scared. Her mental health was as low as it could be and it was a miracle Madi wasn’t suicidal because she was fearless and wouldn’t have hesitated with killing herself, she was too stubborn and brave for that.

The only thing that really brought joy to her life was her best friend, Pj. He also had a rocky start in life but had got adopted, unlike Madi. She also enjoyed her job, which every girl in the world would, she was a model, one of the country’s most popular and she had won the most beautiful girl in America three times. She had been modeling for as long as she could remember and honestly, it was nice with all the attention, because when she was not at school or modeling she was all alone.

Her current foster mom was not being the best parent, but she let Madi model and didn’t take the money, knowing Madi wanted to be her own guardian and she needed to have a job and some savings for that. The woman just wanted Madi out of her house and Madi ident blames her.

Madi wasn’t exactly the best kid, she had been suspended at least three times and there was no hiding the fact the Madi was involved in most of the shady business that got around. On top of that, she was an alpha prime, the strongest type and only one of five in the world, the only one in America.

Tomorrow she was going to be free of her parents how had fucked up with the papers and she needed them to sign some paper so she could be her own guardian. Their names where Clarke Abigail Griffin and Alexandria Woods. She had found the address of Clarke and hoped Alexandria lived here too or Clarke could help her out.

She and Pj were standing outside the current address. It seemed like an apartment on the good side of Arkadia and the door was nice, Madi was just trying to find excuses not to knock, but she knew she had to if she wanted to be her own guardian and she always got what she wanted. But she had no idea it would be this thrilling to meet the people that didn’t want her.

Pj gave her an encouraging smile and rubbed her back before Madi finally knock. They bout waited impatiently, their feet bouncing up and down and then the door finally opened and there stood a Latina omega with a big smile. “how can I help you?”

“I was wondering if this was where Clarke Abigail Griffin liv?” Madi asked. She didn’t bother introducing herself if this wasn’t it, she had learned a long time ago that she couldn’t afford to waste time.

“it is, but I think she would prefer if you called her anything else” the brown-haired Latina said still smiling. “I am Raven, by the way, Clarkes best friend” she said and reached out for their hands.

Madi struggled with the papers before she shook Raven's hand. “I am Madi, this is my friend Pj, do you think we could come in? we are not thieves” Madi reassured. This would be best if she could tell Clarke while she was sitting or at least not in the hallway.

“sure, it not my place, I am just here for the birthday party” Raven stepped aside and let them in. Madi liked her, she did not seem like the person to dig around and just got straight to the point.

“thank you” Madi said as she stepped inside the apartment and took off her shoes and jacket. Then Raven lead the two alphas into the living room where there was an older couple, a lady omega (Abby) and a man alpha(Jack). There was also another younger couple, two men, an alpha (Bellamy) and an omega(Murphy), sitting in the couch.

“how is this?” one of the men asked (Bellamy) in a warning voice, seeming threatened by Madi, but Madi wasn’t even bothered. The plan was to get in and out, not making a big scene.

“My name is Madi, I am looking for Clarke Abigail Griffin” Madi said and forced a smile, something she had gotten used to a long time ago, the only person that could truly make her smile was Pj or herself when she pulled a good prank.

“what do you need from my daughter?” the older alpha rose from the chair he was sitting in beside what Madi assumed was his mate and wife.

Before Madi could answer they all heard someone scream “OH MY GOD!” and when she turned to look how it was there was a girl standing by the entrance of the ling room with her jaw dropped and Madi noticed how she looked very much like herself. “your Madelin Griffin, the model and most beautiful girl in the country” the girl said and stepped in front of Madi.

“that’s me, but could I please speak with Clarke Abigail Griffin?” Madi asked and only a second later did she notice a blond omega walking out of where the girl had come from and look her up and down, seeming to be in some kind of shook.

“hey Clarke?” Madi asked and stepped a little closer. When the omega noded Madi found the papers but didn't get to say anything before the girl spoke again.

“mom, you know her?” she asked and stepped up beside Clarke.

“She is your daughter?” Madi asked, feeling the build up anger threatening to come out and her alpha screaming. This girl seemed to be her age and looked exactly like her except she didn't have freckles and green eyes instead of her blue. If this was what Madi thought it was, this girl was her twin and her parents hadn't been too young to take care of a child, they just didn't choose her.

“yes, my name is Maria Griffin, this is my mom and my mama is in the kitchen I think” Maria said with a smile, probably hoping Madi would do the same, but Madi didn't think she could ever smile again.

“so you’re the daughter of Clarke Abigail Griffin and Alexandria Woods?” Madi asked, hoping to god that she was wrong but she felt her hart brake when the girl nodded. “how old are you?”

“I turn 18 tomorrow” Maria said and now Madi just closed her eyes, she was not crying today but it was hard holding back because it felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest and knives stabbing her in the back at the same time.

It didn't take long before Madi lost control of her pheromones and pumped out her natural strong scenes, while Pj moved beside her and pumped out angry pheromones, trying his best to calm his alpha and not kill these people. “YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!” Pj screamed and it took everything Maid had left to stand in front of him, stopping him from jumping on Clarke.

“Pj, it's okay, what is done is done, I have suffered and it won't help if they do too, let's just get them to sign the papers and get the hell out of here” Madi said lowe, but the entire room was quiet so everyone heard Madi loud and clear.

“they deserve to feel your pain, they are the reason you have horrible mental health, including your anger issues and trust issues.” Pj tried to reason, but Madi didn't listen. She knew if she did she would be the one to kill someone today. She was an alpha prime and if her alpha got to control it would just make the howl situation worse.

She pushed Madi behind her and looked at the person that was supposed to be her mother. “if it helps, you chose the right kid. I am a pain and it's not weird that no one wants me” Madi said mostly to try and calm herself and may bring some of her feelings to the surface. “anyways, could you and your wife sign this” Madi said and handed the paper over to Clarke.

“Lexa, babe, come here” Clarke said and soon her wife was standing behind her daughter and wife, looking at Madi with the same surprised eyes as Clarke.

“Madelin, what are you doing here – is your family okay – are you okay – do you need something?” Lexa asked worried, she would recognize Madelin anywhere, she was her pup, but she was told there was a family waiting for her when she was born and if something must have happened for her to show up.

“I don’t have a family and I need you guys to sign this, then we can go back to the usual” Madi said and handed the paper to Lexa.

“What!?! We were promised there was a good family waiting for you” Clarke said shooked and could feel her mate sadden.

“Okay, it's not exactly a thrilling story, but I never got adopted, I had this disease when I was born, turns out its something only alpha prims get, so no one wanted to adopt a sick baby that they didn't know the diagnose to. I went into the system, in my first foster home, my foster father was a photographer and I apparently was very cute, that’s how I got into modeling.” Madi said, she figured she could tell them at least a little bit of her story, but what she just said was the nice part. They had caused her much more pain than this.

That Madi could see hit both of them hard, even Maria seemed to be in shock, but a little angry. Madi didn't understand why but figured she was better off without the answer.

“what is this then?” Lexa managed to choke out and not shed any tears, she desired this pain, she had chosen her child and send the other off to the foster system. Even if that was not intended she deserved every bit of pain, Madi had clearly gotten more pain then her and because of her.

“look, I am not here to ask for a fa-” Madi stopped herself. A _Family_ was something not everyone got and she was one of them. “eh, I am only asking for your signature so that I can become my own guardian tomorrow” Madi said and forced her lips to tilt up a bit, even if she knew the two people chose not to keep her, but Maria instead, why couldn't they have taken both, isn't adult supposed to solve the problems instead of throwing them away.

Both of them moved to the dining table and found a pen before reading the paper and signing their rights off. Then they walked back to where Madi and Pj were standing, seeming to have gotten their alphas under control.

They then gave Madi the papers, both with a sad smile and Madi managed to smile too, fake of course, but it wasn't as hard as usual. “thanks, now we are getting this to my social worker and we are golden”

“wait, I can take you” Clarke burst out before she even thought it out, but she at least wanted to spend a couple of minutes with her pup before she most likely would never see her again.

“why?” is all Madi asked. She was still pist but had managed to control it.

“well it sounds like I never get to see you again, and I would like to at least spend a couple of minutes with my pup” Clarke said and saw Madi open her mouth, but closed it when Indra came into the room.

“you have one pup, her name is Maria, you gave this truly amazing and wonderful girl away, you gave away your pup and therefore the right to call her yours. You have caused her so much pain, only pain and I will not let her good hart forgive you for something unforgivable” Indra said and hugged Madi from the side.

“Indra, what are you doing here?” Madi said in a slightly happier tone. Indra was her lawyer, but the women had been more to Madi, she had gone to her the first time she needed help with her case, she had been falsely accused and Indra fixed it all up. When Madi thank her she broke down in the lady's arms and Indra had been there for her since that day, feeding her if her foster parents didn't, she even came to one of Madis games and it was one of the few things that brought joy to her life.

“I could ask you the same” Indra said with that look that told her that she was to tell her now or be in serious trouble and her foster mom. Sara, told her this morning that she couldn't get into any trouble.

“I am doing what you told me to do, getting my biological parents signatures. Aka, Clarke Abigail Griffin and Alexandria Woods” Madi said and had still not placed together that her lawyer and mother had the same last name.

“and what are you supposed to call me?” Indra said, trying to get Madi to realize, but when Maid didn't realize right away she said it for her. “you supposed to call me Miss Woods”

“ye, but I don’t cuz I pay you enough to call you Indra and your basically the closest thing I have to a parent” Madi said with a sad forced smile.

“kid, my paycheck is way too much because of you, but you do realize I am Alexandria's mother?” Indra said. Madi paid her way more then she requested and if she said she didn't need that much the girl just said cockily, _well you clean up my messes and this is what it would have cost me to clean I up so that is what you're getting._

Madi let that sink in for a second, she didn't really see anything bad with this. Having Indra as her biological grandmother could never be a bad thing, except if she didn't want to be her lawyer anymore. “you'll still be my lawyer, right?” she asked nervous and insecure.

Everyone always left Madi, but she had thought Indra was different, maybe this was it, maybe Indra would realize how big of a pain she was.

“of course, ill always be your lawyer” Indra said reassuring the alpha. “you thought this would change that?”

“I mean, everyone always leaves, so I thought this might be when you would leave, you know because she is your daughter and you know – I don’t know - stuff that you feel for your daughter and – and – you know – the fact that  - that - I am a pain in the ass doesn't exactly help” Madi said looking down at the floor, not daring to meat Indras eyes and fidgeting with the hem of the hoodie she was wearing.

“I would never leave you Madi, there is nothing you could do to make me leave” Indra said and forced and lifted Madis chin to make her look at her.

“that’s what they always say, but, but they always leave” Madi stumbled.

“hey, peaches, look at me, there is not a thing you could do that would make me leave, you can go to juvenile attention and I would bust you out in a second, because we both know you wouldn't do something illegal. Tomorrow I will stand by you, even if I think your too young to be your own guardian, but I know, even if you can't cook or clean that you will pay someone and at least it will get done” Indra said and gave Madi the smile she so rarely saw. It was only on rear occasions and it put a genuine smile on Madi too.

Then Indra turned Madi slightly to stand in front of her and she pulled the girl into a tight hug, but soon got worried when she heard Madis Woolf whimper in pain and Madi lay down on the ground in a fetus position.

“where does it hurt Madi?” Indra asked a bit stressed, but she knew Madi and the girl was stubborn and wouldn't admit where it hurt if she was stressed out, maybe not even if she was calm.

After waiting a second. Everyone seemed in shook and didn't know what to do Indra looked at Pj, the slightly older alpha, she knew he probably knew where Madi hurt.

“she- ” was all Pj said before Madi interrupted him and said “don’t you dare”

“Madi tell me before I call Sara” Indra said strictly.

“you wouldn't” Madi said, still laying on the ground small wipers still leaving her mouth but she managed to get this sentence out with at least a little bit if confident.

“you wanna bet on that” Indra said and pulled out her phone, making sure Madi saw the motion.

“fine” Madi muttered and sighted. “don’t call her, please” Madi practically begged.

“then tell me where it hurts” Indra said and watched as Madi stood up slowly whimpering a couple of times before she stood up.

“no, shell kill me, literally. It can wait two more days” Maid said and took a deep breath, pushing her alphas whimpering down, complaining as little as possible.

“for the last time Madi, where the fuck does it hurt and if you don’t tell me right now, I swear to god…” Indra said but didn't finished before Pj brushed out.

“her dick, her dick is purple and swollen”

“you son of a bitch” Madi said but did not dear to move an inch.

“WHAT???” Indra said surprised. “you, of all people, broke your dick. Unbelievable. How did you sleep with, how did you even do that?”

“I didn't sleep with anyone” Madi said and at this point, she was kind of embarrass and also scared. She and Pj were close and when he took a look at it his jaw dropped and told her she needed a penis shot, which was like her worst nightmare.

“let me see” Indra said and steeped a little closer.

“you do realize you just asked to see my dick like it was the most natural thing ever, right?” Madi said with a raised brow. After all both her mothers were standing there, still a bit in shook, Lexa seemed to be feeling her pain while Clarke probably underestimated it.

“whatever let me see” Indra said and pulled Madis pants towards herself while Madi was covering her eyes with her hoodie. Indra pulled the boxers too, so only she could see and saw the way too dark purple penis.

“Madi I need to know how did this, that person is dead” Indra said, even more strict.

“this chick at the baseball bat, she asked if she could try one time and she missed by a mil, she was really cute and I couldn't stay mad at her, she was almost crying” Madi said as she remembers the girl. She was so sorry and no matter how bad it hurt, Madi builds up the courage to smile and tell her she was okay, even if she felt like her balls had been ripped off.

“I want a name” Indra demanded.

“nope”

“Okay, let's just calm down” Abby all of a sudden joined in and walked towards Madi and Indra. “hello Madi, I am Clarke's mother, Abby. I am not happy with the decision she made 18 years ago, but I am a doctor so would you mind if I take a look?” Abby asked and stood beside Indra.

“before, can I ask you something?” Madi asked and felt her heart start to race, blood pumping through her veins.

“of course” Abby said with a big and reassuring smile.

“this jackass told me I would have to get a penis shot, that’s not a thing right, we won't end up putting a needle down there, cuz it kind of hurts to pee” Madi said and pointed at Pj. She had been so scared when he said that and she would rather die than get a shot in her cock.

“that is indeed a thing” Abby said and at that moment Madi was sure she could pass out.

“kill me now” Madi said and sighed. “look all you want”

Abby took a look and said “holy fuck, she hit hard, we are going to the hospital” Abby said and was about to start walking.

“wait, I can't go to the hospital, Sara told me to not get into any trouble and the hospital is” Madi protested.

“how is Sara anyways?”

“it's her foster mom. Okay, Clarke, you and Abby are taking her to the hospital, I am staying here and taking care of Sara, so is my daughter” Indra said and motioned for Pj to pick Madi up which he did, with a loud whimper from Madi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistake is mine, I take full responsibility
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> Leave comments

After about ten minutes with Madi refusing, they manage to get her in the car and to the hospital. Maria chose to come with, not wanting to be there when her grandmother was going to school her mama.

At the hospital Madi complains about the paper gown she had to put on and is now settled in her own room waiting for a doctor, talking to Pj and Maria. She had found out that Maria and she were very different despite looking the exact same.

Maria was a straight-A student, while Madi struggled with every class except Spanish, music and anything you could connect with sports, after all, she was the caption of the football team.

After a while, they heard someone as a nurse where Madis room was and Madi immediately got chills. “Madelin fucking Griffin, what part about _do not get into any trouble_ was it that you didn't understand?” a tall blond omega said and entered the room.

“Sara, I am - ” Madi tried, but was stopped by Sara holding her hand up for her to stop. Madi may be an alpha prime, a very strong one too, but she knew better than to make Sara madder than she already was.

“you should have told me there was a last checkup” Sara said after thinking about what to say.

“I am sorry, Indra just told me and I have to do it before I turn 18” Madi said, playing along with Indras lie, she knew it was the best because this way she did this to get out of the system as fast as possible.

“she told you today?” Sara said with a questioning look and Madi nodded, knowing that Sara had no idea she was lying and would probably not too, because Indra was the on telling her. “lets get this straight, I am not paying any hospital bill, you are to be home by eleven tonight, not a minute later and when I come home I want the entire pantry stoked, not the usual fridge, the entire house. The fridge, the cabinets, the pantry, and the alcohol cabinet. I don’t care how you do it, as long as you don’t get into any trouble and there is bourbon in my house. Understood?”

“yes” Madi said low and looking down at her hands, fidgeting with the comforter and distracting her wolf not to rage out at the omega in front of her. omegas were supposed to listen to alphas, especially alpha primes, but Madi couldn't make Sara submit, that would make everything worse.

“look at me when I talk to you”

“yes, I understand” Madi said looking at her this time.

“no, no, no, you don’t get to take advantage of her anymore” Pj said mad as he stood up from the stool beside Madis bed.

“Pj if you touch her I will be the one paying and no amount of money can get me out of this so let's just do what she said.” Madi said with sorrow. The way the system worked was that you did as you were told until you misbehave and they don’t want you anymore, now she had only one more day before she would be out of it.

“they have to much power, why is she allowed to decide if you go to jail or not, you’ve done nothing wrong” Pj said and Madi was glad the calming pheromones pumped out seemed to be affecting Pj.

“don’t think about it.” Madi said calm and picked up a piece of paper Indra had given her a couple of weeks back. “you need to sign this, Indra said it was the final this and then, tomorrow ill be out of your hands” Madi said and handed the paper over to Sara how took a quick look at it before playing it on the bedside table and signed where she was supposed to.

“her, can I go now?” 

“wait, I have something for you” Madi said and pulled out her gift to Sara. “I just wanted to say thank you for keeping me, you're not exactly a dream foster mother, but you will never understand how much I appreciate what you’ve done for me” Madi said and forced a small smile handing over the envelope.

“Madi why are you giving this to me, I have not done anything for you, ever” Sara asked confused.

“you let me model and on top of that you didn't take the money for yourself, you could be a billion, but you chose not to. I mean it's better to be in one bad home for two and a half years then like eleven.” Madi said and Sara started opening the envelope to find a note with something written on it.

“Madi” Sara said and was tearing down.

“I didn't think you could cry” Madi said with a small grin.

“this is not one of your stupid pranks?” Sara asked in between sobs.

“na, the job is yours, if you want it of course” Madi said and this time she actually kind of smiled.

“what is it?” Maria was the one to ask, after sitting and listening, but Madi didn't think she would speak in a while because she and Clarke seemed to be in shock and feel sorry for her.

“she gave me a job, my dream job actually, as an engineer” Sara said and wiped her tears and looked down at Madi. “kid, I need you to know and believe that you are special, truly the most forgiving person I have ever meet and those idiots that you call your birth parents missed out. They gave away a very talented young girl that is a pain in the ass 90% of the time, but the 10% I think makes it worth it, I just never saw that, but I think this guy did.” Sara said genuine and looked at Pj.

“I am going to take that as a compliment”

After that Sara left, not knowing that the paper she signed was more then what she thought, she was no longer able to file a complaint against Madi wich meet she had no say in Madis future.

After a while, another doctor came in and told Madi that she had to have a penis shot as she had feard, but she would get anesthesia so the doctor did that before Abby came in and that was when Madi got a little stressed.

“Pj, distract me” she looked at him with fear in her eyes. Madi was known to be the big brave commander, but right now she was more like a little pup.

“what is it that I am seeing. The brave commander being scared like a little pup” He said with a smirk, but when Madi growled he understood he shouldn’t mess around. “okay, can you feel your dick?”

“no and to be honest it is better than an orgasm right now” Madi said and sees Abby hold the needle up, seeing if it is all ready.

“okay Madi, you won't feel a thing and it's going to be super quick” Abby said with a soft smile and walked to place the needle.

“okay Madi look at me” Pj said and once Madi was looking at him he started talking to her, making her focus on his voice and not the needle in her cock.

“all done”


	3. Chapter 3

There was no hiding that Madi was bad with time, but this time she made it. All dressed up in her finest suite a maroon jacket, vest, pants and tie with a white button up shirt, she also had her Rolex in black and gold. Her dick not swollen or even a little red, it was back to normal and she had to be today, because now she was waiting with Pj and Indra outside the courtroom and when they where called in she felt her nerves, but she was determined and was pretty sure no one could feel it because of her strong alpha sense.

Madi took a deep breath where she stood beside Indra looking back to look at Pj but also noticed Clarke, Lexa, and Maria standing there.  She mouth _Happy birthday_ to Maria before turning again waiting for the judge to enter.

When he did they all stood up and waited for the tall alpha male judge, with brown short hair and emotionless face to let them sit down.

Madi did her part she stood there, in front of the judge, head held high, showing no sign of dough or weakness. After Madi Indra said some stuff, trying to convince that Madi would be capable of surviving on her own.

Then the judge and the jury went into another room to discuss the case, Madi wanted to go over and talk to Pj, but Indra just looked at her and Madi stayed seated, turning the chair so she could se Pj at least.

The older alpha smiled at her and gave her two thumbs up, signaling that she was doing great and when he made a face he got Madi smiling too.

“Hey Mads, I think you're going to like this hot as hell omega I found” Pj said with a smirk.

“PJ” the woman beside him said and Madi hadn't noticed, but it was his mom.

“mama Lena, you came” Madi said with a weak smile. Pjs mom was kind of always making sure Madi was feed even when she was 18 and perfectly capable of doing that herself.

“someones got to make sure you eat, you always forget when your stressed or really all the time” Lena said and pulled out something from her bag and when Madi saw what it was her mouth watered and she motioned for Lena to give it to her. She loved Lenas wraps more than anything, maybe except chocolate milk, but that didn't count because it was a drink.

Lena handed Madi the wrap with a soft smile and Pj protested, but he seemed happy when Lena gave him one too.

Madi took one bit and it literally tasted like heaven. “oh.my.god. I love you so much right now” Madi said and took another bite. What she didn't notice was that she got a little dressing on her suit and when she was chewing she got a look form, Lena, as she waived her over.

“it took you two bites to get the dressing on your suit? You eat like a little pup” Lena said, but she was already prepared, she had known Madi since she adopted Pj and that was now 14 years now so she was not that surprised Madi spilled something on her suit.

“can you fix it?” Madi asked stressed and heard Pj chuckle. “I will kill you myself if you don’t shut up now” Madi added looking at Pj with her death glare and he went quiet.

“of course I can fix it, I am prepared for this, its called being a mom,” Lena said and pulled something out of her purse and poured some liquid onto a napkin before carefully rubbing the dressing away from Madis marron vest. “there, as good as new” Lena says and gives Madi a little pat to sit back down in her chair, snatching her wrap for now.

“no, I am still hungry” Madi complains, but she sits down when Lena shakes her head and sights.

She does not notice how Clarke and Lexa are looking at her. They obviously feel like they missed out on something wonderful, but they can't ask anything form Madi, they won't ruin this for Madi, she has worked for this and they will be here to see her succeed. Being so proud of how first and brave Madi is, standing with her head held high when she was holding her little speech about 10 minutes ago.

Madi sat back down in her chair beside Indra taking a sip of her water and a minute later the judge came back along with the jury. They all stood up and sat back down when the motioned for them to do so.

He started talking about how Madi seemed to be able to survive financially, but then the bad parts came. He talked about the stats of foster kids. He said that kids from the system how was granted what Madi was asking ended up as an addict and because Madi was famous he would not allow her to go down that road. Saying it as he cares deeply about Madi, but she knew he really wanted no trouble and this was the easy part.

Then he moved onto telling her that he didn't think she would be capable of being her own guardian. That was when Clarke and Lexa both share a look and stood up in sync saying “we can be her guardian” without thinking and praying that Madi wouldn't be too mad, because they both wanted this.

“who are you and why are you speaking up in my court?” the judge alpha asked.

“they are my former parents. Clarke Abigail Griffin and Alexandria Woods” Madi said simply.

“well according to my papers they are still your parents miss Griffin” the judge said and that was when everything in Madis body gave up, the form was essential for her victory and if Clarke and Lexa were still her parents I would take a fool not to give them all their rights back.

“seeing as they are still your parents and I am not planning on making you your own guardian, for your own safety. I will grant Clarke Abigail Griffin and Alexandria Woods their rights back. You are to live with them until you may go to college, if not then until your 21.”

“your honor” Indra tried to protest.

“this is protocol and if she is not under their roof within three days she will serve time in jail” he said and hit the wooden club. “court dismissed” was his final words before leaving the room.

Madi was in shook, she thought it was going to be fine, she would have been her own guardian by now, but instead, she was handed over to the people that never wanted her. When Madi was outside of the room, standing in the hallway with no idea what had just happened or how she got there, what she did know was that if she didn't move in with her mothers she would end up in jail and she actually considers it. They broke her heart once, what was stopping them from doing it again.

“Madi” Pj was the first to pull her out of her thoughts and he lifted her chin to make her look at him.

“Maybe I should just go to jail, it seems chill, no school, no one to disappoint, no one's expectations to fulfill” Madi said cold and defeated.

“if you go, I go” Pj said and that brought a smile to Madis face, this dude would get himself into jail for her, so she wouldn't be alone, she would do the same, but she couldn't let him do that. There was really only one solution, she would have to move in with her mother, finished her senior year of high school, before choosing a college.

“well I guess I have three days then” Madi said and sighed, finally looking at her mothers. Working with herself and her raging alpha that wanted to snap their necks right there and then. “you couldn't stay quiet? For 18 years you have stayed quiet, in the moments in needed you the most you stayed quiet, but when I need you to stay quiet that is all of a sudden too much to ask, huh?” Madi said with 18 years of build up anger.

“Madi we only had the economy to take care of one kid” Clarke said and felt sorry for the girl. She was somewhat right too, they had never been there for her.

“I get that, but you know what I have been told my entire life, I am pretty sure it’s a foster kid thing, but as an adult, you're supposed to solve the problem, not throw it away or run form it” Madi said frustrated. Hoping they would have a good answer, but they really didn't.

“Madi, we are so so sorry, we were young and wanted you to have a good family that could provide you with what we couldn't” Lexa said but knew it didn't help much.

“it doesn't matter, what is done is done, I forgive you and we can all live together without me killing anyone” Madi said. She figured that it was best to forgive them, they did what they thought was best for her and even if they were wrong everything would be easier if she wasn't pist at them constantly.

“no, no, no, she does not forgive you guys, you have caused her way to much pain and you don’t even know half of it” Pj said and was planning on continue before Lena interrupted him.

“Pj, Madi can forgive however she wants, just because you’re her best friend does not mean you get to make desition for her” she school. “now Madi eat this” she said and handed Madi the wrap.

“I'm not hungry” Madi said and shook her head. She was not in the mood for food now, despite almost always being in the mood.

“ha, you think that I am going to give up on that, I will push this wrap down your through, so be it if it’s the last thing I do” Lena said again and this time Madi took a bite.

“happy?” she said a bit annoyed, but then Lena nodded with a smile and she wasn't that annoyed anymore.

“okay, we have to discuss when Madi is moving in and where she is going to sleep” Indra said and Madi was glad, because neither she or her mothers seemed to know how to start that conversation.

“Okay so I was thinking that I could sleep over at Pjs house tonight and give you guys some time to figure things out” Madi said and she couldn't deny that she felt a little happy thinking about moving in with her family.

“that would be okay for us, do you girls think you could share a room?” Clarke asked and looked between Madi and Maria.

Madi looked at Maria and asked, “when do you wake up?” Madi could practically sleep anywhere, but that didn't mean Madi a morning person, she was quite the opposite, sleeping in whenever she could.

“around 6 am on school days and I the brakes like now around 9 am” Maria said and Madi jaw dropped.

“are you insane, do you hate sleep?!?” Madi said shooked.

“I like taking advantage of the day” Maria said.

“I am not a morning person, will probably never be one, but as long as you don’t wake me up we can share a room” Madi said with a genuine smile.

“grate, that is settled, now Madi, you’ve got game right?” Pj said and nudged Madis shoulder.

“I have got more game than you” Madi said with a smirk. She had already seen the blond Pj probably thought he was in love with already. To be fair she had a cute face, blond wich Pj had a thing for and a great ass.

“you see the blond over there?” he asked and pointed with his head and Madi noded. “she is hella cute, what do I say?” he asked nervously.

“Okay, so you want her number right?” Maid asked and he nodded a bit too eagerly. “okay go over there and say, hey sweetheart, what's your name? and then shell probably says her name and ask how you are and you're going to say really smooth and calm, don’t worry beautiful. I'm your soulmate. Do not wink like you sometimes do, just give her a soft and sweet smile” Madi said and turned him around, putting him on his back and sending him over to the omega.

“does that even work?” Maria asked as they all watched. Pj seemed nervous, but he seemed to have started the conversation.

“every time” Madi said and watched as Pj did what she told her and at the end he smiled and looked down in the ground, making the girl smile before giving him a piece of paper.

“her name is Erika” Pj said with enthusiasm when he walked back to Madi and handed her the not with the number on it.

“that is so hot” Madi said and saw something flicker in Pj eyes and she understood that was not what he wanted to hear. “okay, okay she is yours, but we should stalk her and find out her favorite movie and stuff,” Madi suggested and Pj noded.

“Madi do  _not_ stalke someone” Indra said strictly.

“okay, Pj you do the stalking, ill handle the paycheck” Madi said with the biggest grin and earned a sight from Indra. But Indra seemed happy that Madi wasn't devastated.

“Pj are you forgetting something?” Lena asked curiously.

“nope”

“Lena do you have some chocolate milk?” Madi interrupts before Lena could answer Pj.

“you know its not healthy right?” Lena says as she searches through her purse, that Madi thinks contains everything that she or Pj could possibly need.

“I know, but I can't get fat. Thanks” Madi says when she is handed the bottle with chocolate milk and takes a sip. she was pretty much addicted to chocolate milk

“anyways, Pj you're grounded, remember?” Lena said.

“mom, it Madis birthday, we are going out, please?” Pj practically begins

 “if you keep up the attitude your phone is going too” Lena said and it took everything for Madi not to burst out with laughter when she and Pj shared a look. Madi was really good with handling parents punishments and had a great idea for Pj next screw up.

“if you think that is waths best then I won't protests” Pj said holding back his grin and holding his phone out for his mom to take.

“Madi, what in your right mind did you come up with this time?” Lena asked and took Pjs phone, glaring at Madi.

“wait and see, you know I am very good at counter-attacks when it comes to parenting punishments” Madi said with a smug grin and before Lena can pry her plan out of her she sights and said that they should all got out of there.

She went to see the pres, handling like she always did, posing for the pictures and signing however wanted something signed, answering the many questions they may have, brushing it away when they asked why she was there. There was also a lot of `happy birthdays` being said and she just put on a smile before leaving for with Lena and Pj.


	4. Chapter 4

Madi and Pj spend the day in the basement, playing on the PS4, Madi invited Maria and the girl happily accepted, joining in on the playing and Maid discovered she wasn't as bad as she thought. They all got to know each other and as Maria seemed to enjoy spending time with Madi. This mad Madi happy, she really didn't want to invade the girl's space, this couldn't be that easy for her either, her parents, that Madi assumed she loved dearly, had lied to her for her entire life, about having a twin sister.

When Maria was leaving, being picked up by Clarke Madi come out with her to the car, she had a surprise and it would not hurt if Clarke heard it.

“Maria, he, I have something for you” Madi said and stood barefoot on the sidewalk in her shorts and a white t-shirt. In front of her was Maria and Clarke listening carefully.

“what do you mean you have something for me?” Maria asked.

“it's your birthday, I have a present for you” Madi said with a smile. “so I need to know what you're doing, what did you apply for, when it comes to college?” Madi asked simply, but not really simple.

“I applied for art,” Maria said simple and this brought a smile to Clarke's face. Madi ident know why yet, but she figured she would find out soon enough.

“grate, where is like the best program?” Madi asked.

“I would love Hunter College in New York, but its really hard to get in, only the best of the best” Maria said and by the way she spoke about it Madi knew this was the girl's dream.

“Huu, uhh, whats the principles name?”

“Tony Fisher”

“really?”

“yes, he is really strict and dose thing by the book through” Maria said and looked at the ground while Clarke was looking at Madi curiously.

“let me give him a call” Madi said with a wink and took out her phone, hitting all the right buttons to call her _friend._ She wasn't really sure what they were, but they knew each other and got along.

“what?!?! You have his number?” Maria asked as Madi hit the call button and held her hand up and put it on speaker.

“Hey Griffin” a voice came for the phone.

“hey Nemo, I need that favor now if that’s okay?” Madi said polite, something she normally wasn't, but she needed something.

“sure, but that was a good one. Nemo, I like it, one of the better” the man said and chuckled. Both Clarke and Maria were in shook, but Madi also chuckled.

“thanks. I was wondering if you could give me a scholarship to the art program?” Madi asked confident, knowing that with the confidence you were practically halfway there, may not in this case, but she was going to try.

“ha, you want an art scholarship. I have seen your art skills and its underestimated when I say it's not good”

“not for me idiot and I am offended” Madi said and paused, lips curling up into a grin and she looked up Maria. “there is this really talented artist I know, Maria Griffin, you probably know who she is so I don’t see any problem with giving the scholarship, but if you don’t know who she is I will personally kick your ass” Madi said serious but was fighting to not burst out in laughter.

“what was her name, I couldn't hear” he said.

“Maria Griffin” Madi said simple, hoping he would ignore that they had the same last name and she was happy when he did.

“of course I know who the young lady is, she would be welcome her at school start” Tony said.

“grate, I owe you, like seriously, but send me the papers and ill let her decide, okay?” Madi asked, she knew there was a possibility of Maria not wanting to go and she probably wanted to discuss it with Lexa and Clarke.

“of course” he said and Madi hung up finding a smiling Clarke and Maria still in shook.

“what do you think?” Madi asked with a shy smile. She didn't get a response. Maris just jumped into her arms sobbing and hugging the life out of her and she looked at Clarke, mouthing _is this a good thing_ and hugged Maria deeper when Clarke noded.

They stayed like that for at least a minute before Maria wasn't sobbing anymore and she pulled out with the biggest smile ever. “Happy birthday” Madi said with a smile.

“you did that? For me? you got me a scholarship to my dream college?” Maria said, still smiling and her voice almost breaking. 

“if you want it, it's yours” Madi said with a smile. She had some perks of being famous and was going to use it if it made her sister happy.

“thank you, I can't wait to tell mama!”


	5. Chapter 5

A week later and school was starting. Madi had found that she and Maria were completely different on some arias. Madi woke up lat, Maria woke up early. Madi worked out, Maria did art. She also found that Maria found it annoying how much she worked out, but the girl seemed happy when Madi said she could model for her.

It was now Monday morning, Madi hadn't painted Madi yet, but they were going to do that after school and Madis football practice.

In the mornings Madi was not only tired, but she also required at least 30 minutes of either cuddling or 40 of just laying in bed, making up a story for not attending school. Today she didn't have time for making up a story so she stumbled into the kitchen in only her underwear and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before kind of hugging/clinging onto Lexa who seemed mostly awake.

“good morning sleepy head” Lexa said with a smile and hugged Madi back immediately. Her pup may not be good at waking up, but she could do this for as long as Madi needed it. It was one of the things Clarke also did when she was tired and Lexa loved discovering how much Madi was like herself or Clarke.

“shhhhhh” Madi said and with her head rested in Lexa's shoulder she put her hand up to Lexa moth, but she hit her cheek, then just the nose before she just put her entire hand on Lexa's face. this caused all three of them to chuckle and Madi to sight and lean further into Lexa's shoulder.

“someone is tired” Clarke said with a smirk and shook her head, but Madi just nodded, not having enough energy to lift her head and speak.

Ten minutes later Clarke was done with the breakfast. Madi seemed more awake and pulled herself off Lexa and eat breakfast with her family. _Family,_ Madi may not be completely awake, but she still got a weird feeling in her stomach when she said they were her family. She had only ever had one person to call her family and that was Pj. Even if they weren't quite at that point yet Madi felt like this was her home and that was a good start, better then she ever had before anyways.

Madi got her plate and dug into the pancakes, it had become her favorite breakfast in a very short amount of time and Clarke made them taste like heaven.

“Madi we are leaving in twenty” Maria said when she was done with breakfast.

“Huu, let's make it thirty” Madi said as she took the last bit and stood up form the stool at the breakfast bar. “and also dibs on the shower”

“we have to leave in twenty or we will be late and you cant dibs the shower” Maria argued.

“okay if I get to shower first then we can leave in twenty” Madi argued but sprinted to the bathroom before Maria could answer or react.

Twenty minutes later they headed to school, saying goodbye to Clarke and Lexa and Madi drove them to Arcadia high in her black brand new Mercedes that she bought a week before she turned 18.

The howl day went by fast, Madi and Pj sat with Maria and her friends instead of with the football players they usually sat with, but they just ended up following. Turns out Madi and Maria share math class together, Maria already knew, because Madi always got called out on not being quiet and Madi always sat in the back so Maria had always noticed her when she walked in or when Madi came in just a minute too late.

This time Maria joined Madi in the back and helped Madi with the problems. This Madi was grateful for she wasn't the best in anything other than Spanish, gymnastics, and music so a little help was much needed.

At the end of the day, Madi went to her football practice while Maria caught up on some art stuff Madi didn't really understand, but Maria never stopped reminding her that she was painting her when they got home.

When Madi was done with her practice she changed and showered before heading to the art room and finding Maria, it didn't take long, Maria was the only one still there. Madi sighed and shook her head, her sister was the only one Madi knew that cared this much about art, even Madi saw that she put her sol into every brush.

“Hey, you ready to go?” Madi asked getting Maria's attention and watched the girl turn her head.

“just give me two minutes and ill be ready to go.” Maria said and Madi watched as the girl did something with the brushes before adding “you ready to be painted” she said when she was done cleaning up.

“I think so, but are you because you don’t seem excited at all” Madi said ironically before the two made their way to the car. Maria talking about different ideas, Madi just nodded and said _that sounds cool_ before they were in the car and headed home.

Thirty minutes later she found herself with her arms crossed and a bit pised at Maria, she apparently meant she wanted to paint on her back and not her face on a paper or canvas. “you forgot to mention you meet your back”

“I said I wanted to paint _you_ ”

“I thought that meant my face on a piece of paper” Madi said annoyed.

“MOOOOOM!” Maria yelled like she would if there was a killer in the house and when Madi heard both Clarke and Lexa running to their room she sighed and when they entered the room with worried looks she dropped down on the bed and sighed again.

“she said I could paint her” Maria said and paused. “now she is refusing”

“Madi if you said she could paint you then you have to let her” Clarke said a bit annoyed that she had thought something bad had happened to her girls when it was just an argument.

“she meant on my back, I thought she was going to do it on a piece of paper or whatever” Madi said.

“it's not a big deal, what did you think I was going to do?” Maria asked.

“I thought” Madi stopped herself and actually thought about it. “I didn't really think this thought” she said and paused again. Being painted on the back meant she could probably do stuff on her phone, but if Maria were to paint her on a paper she would have to sit still, so maybe it wasn't so bad after all. “you can paint my back”

“really?”

“sure, IF I can get Ellas number” Madi said with a smirk.

“why do you want my friend's number, who is also the caption of the cheerleading stuff” Maria asked.

“why do you want to paint on my back?” Madi asked.

“it’s a school project, when you do the torturing part you call sports I do calm painting and drawing” Maria said with a knowing smile.

“it's not torture, its Americas favorite thing” Madi said and added “I get her number and you can take as long as you want, as long as I can watch youtube or something” Madi said and held her phone out to Maria.

“whatever” Maria said and took Madis phone and put in her omega friends number.

Madi saw Clarke and Lexa starting to walk out but needed to ask them something. “Clarke, Lexa, can I ask you something?” Madi asked a bit shy.

“of course honey” Clarke said lovingly, she wanted nothing more than for Madi to feel comfortable and she didn't miss how Madi got shy and defensive when she asked. She hated what that meant, Madi had probably been abused and that was most likely the reason she was defensive and closed off sometimes when she spoke to her or Lexa.

“so you know how I am a model right?” Madi asked and sat up on the bed, her feet over the edge and she looked down at them, not making eye contact.

“yes, we do know that” Clarke said soft and moved more into the room, sitting down on the bed, but not to close to Madi so she wouldn't make the girl uncomfortable.

“eh – so my agent, she called yesterday and had a new big job, it nice and they want me to do some sports clothes” Madi said fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and taking a deep breath.

“that’s great right?” Clarke said enthusiastic and Lexa nodded.

“yes, it’s a great opportunity and it’s a really good job, I would do some photos, go to two parties and post some pictures on Instagram” Madi said still a bit stressed.

“I don’t see any bad sides with this Madi” Lexa said softly too. All she wanted was for her pup to be comfortable and right now that was not happening so she thought of everything, but what would normally work on Maria – hugging and comforting would be a horrible idea with Madi. She was crudely in the mornings and when she was tired, not when she was nervous.

“it's in New York, in two weeks, from Friday to Monday” Madi said and closed her eyes, waiting for shooting or any form of anger, but it never came and when she opened her eyes she didn't see Clarke or Lexa passing back and forth in stress or anger. Clarke was still sitting beside her on the bed while Lexa was standing a couple of feet away from her.

“why did you close your eyes Madi?” Clarke then asked softly and concerned, she had an idea, but it was the last thing she wanted to be true so she hoped she was wrong.

“I thought you where gonna be mad and yell” Madi said simply. This was a thing she had been doing since she was little. She was that kid that thought that if she closed her eyes that she disappeared and no one could see her and no she found it calming until the storm hit, but it didn't quite look like that storm was going to hit this time.

“why would we be mad if this makes you happy?” Lexa asked and she didn't think it was possible but she asked softer than last time.

“I don’t know, I would have to take a day of school and it's my last year and it important and all the other stuff parents say” Madi said still quite nervous.  Although she didn't have a fist in her face yet so that was a good sign, right?

“we would have to talk about it, but we are not mad” Clarke said lowe and soft. Madi wasn't quite sure what to think of this, but at this point normally she would either be bleeding, unconscious or crying out of anxiety.

“what do you mean to talk? I want to go. You don’t want me to go. We disagree. You win because you’re the parents” Madi said simply. That was what she had grown up with and she didn't think it would be any different when they first came to a disagreement.

“we don’t win because we are your parents. We want to hear your side of it and discuss if it would be possible, which I think it would” Clarke said and shared a look with her alpha. She knew Lexa probably wanted to be the one talking, her alpha would want that, but she just pumped out calming pheromones and let her omega speak for her.

“so you're letting me go to New York because its what I want?” Madi asked, not believing what she was hearing because that was too good to be true.

“unless you have an exam than yes, you can go” Clarke said with a smile, but didn't seem quite happy with only the no Madi gave her. “why aren’t you super happy?”

“I'll believe it when I see it” Madi said simply. She forgave them, but that did not mean she trusted theme and she was not really expecting that to happen soon. After all, she had problems and one of them was trust issues.

They talked for a bit longer and decided that Madi could go alone. Clarke and Lexa volunteered, but they understood Madi probably wanted some time away from them. She was forced by law to stay under their roof and Lexa and Clarke agreed that it would be sensible to allow Madi this, after all, she was responsible.

When Maria got to inpatient she told Madi to get her shirt and bra off and lay on her stomach on her bed. Madi did and soon she felt the paint on her back.

After about ten minutes where Madi was just looking at her phone, she put it away and it didn't take long before Maria started a conversation. “how is the system, like really?”

“it's bad, worse than you think, 90% of the homes are abusive and they treat you like shit” Madi told her omega sister. It was true, the system sucked, it was the worsed thing that had ever happened to Madi, but it was what it was.

“I am sorry you had to experience that” Maria said and Madi could hear the girl wasn't smiling.

“it's fine, I guess. I was one of the _lucky_ ones they say. When I was three I got into a really good home, my foster mother was really nice and when I was six she asked if it was okay if she adopted me. I, of course, said yes, but the proses took a long time and she died in a car crash when I was seven and a half. I consider her to be my mom and I was lucky to have gotten five good years.” Madi said. She was glad she felt comfortable enough to share this with Maria because it felt a little better than it usually did when she thought about her past.

“you know I had a horrible childhood” Maria said, cheering the mood up. “they would never let me do anything. I learned how to ride a bike after doing training wheels for at least a year, maybe two. And on top of that mama always put on this stunning football shirt and sits in the living room, cheering and booing while the game is on, I am scared for life, that smell will never leave my nose and she refuses to let mom wash it” Maria said and Madi laughed.

“ohh, you should have seen me when I discovered the movie cars. I fucking loved that movie” Madi with a grin and heard Maria large.

“my favorite movie was always tangled, I loved her hair, mama always said it was like moms hair, but I don’t see it other than the saim hair color.” Maria said as she kept stroking her brush over Madis back.

“I also love the Marvel movies, you know its really good movies and I grew up with iron man and spiderman” Madi said.

“of course your into superheroes” Maria said and sighed.

“what is that supposed to mean?”Madi asked and they discussed that Madi was a bit of a boy-girl or as Maria called it a tomboy. Madi also argued that Maria was basically a prinssece and they discuss this until Maria was done ant too a couple of pictures of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Madis Sunday was going grate. The last week had been fine and she got to sleep in. She wasn't too hungover after last night and her team had a game after dinner. She had the howl day planned out, after dinner, she was putting on her special edition eagles jersey with a hood and long sleeves – it was basically a jersey with the number 11 (that was Madis number) long sleeves, _GRIFFIN_ wrote on the back and a hood.

This plan of her was soon going to be crushed as she walked out to the kitchen to get something to drink, only in her training shorts and a way to big hoody.

“Madi what on earth are you wearing?” Clarke asked the brunet alpha and Madi sighted.

“I am wearing my training shorts and a way to big hoody” Madi said simple with a grin, knowing this was not the information Clarke was looking for.

“we are leaving for dinner in half an hour, please for the love of god don’t wear that” Clarke said.

“wait, I am not going anywhere today, I have major plans” Madi said very slow hoping for it to sink in or whatever – she just did it because she wanted and ended with a grin.

“we are going to dinner at Indras in half an hour, I told you this yesterday” Clarke explained calmly. She was not surprised at all that Madi had forgotten, information went in the one ear and out the other and Clarke found it a bit amusing how the same happened to her mate all the time.

“what are you talking about?” Lexa asked as she enters the kitchen.

“Madi forgot that we are going to your mom today” Clarke explained with a small smile.

“I can't go, this is life or death, it could be crucial if I go” Madi said completely serious and that created frowns on both Lexa and Clarkes faces. They had no idea what their pup was talking about.

“why can't you go honey?” Lexa asked confused.

“it is Sunday and Sunday means game day and if I don’t watch with my hoodie and magick socks on they will lose” Madi explained and watched as Clarke sighted and let out a ` _not you too`_ , but Lexa's expression went from, confused to super, mega, existed in two seconds and Madi could feel the pheromones she was pumping form her excitement.

“this is the best day of my life, I know we are not supposed to have favorites, but it's official, Madi is my favorite pup” Lexa said with excitement, but Clarke hit her in the side and she calmed a tiny bit, not really much.

“You like football?” Madi asked with more excitement then Lexa and she almost jumped in excitement.

“of course, its only Americas favorite thing” Lexa said and she didn't know what to do with all the excitement. “what team?” she asked.

“the only one that should be allowed of course. The Eagles” Madi said obvious and watched as Lexas excitement grew even bigger and Clarke sighted into her hand.

“this is THE best thing that has ever happened to me” Lexa said and Madi chuckled when Clarke all but gave her the death glare.

“you married me” Clarke said offended. “the birth of your pups”

“let's just say top five shall we?” Lexa said to Clarke with a grin.

“you know I had this jersey made, it's my favorite, I'll go get it” Madi said to Lexa before she was sprinting to her and Marias room. Searching for the jersey as fast as she could and when she found it she ran back out to show the older alpha.

“look, I had it made from Nike, it’s a special edition and it is awesome” Madi said as she held up the jersey/hoodie.

After about ten minutes Madi had ordered one for Lexa too. This was not the blond omegas favorite thing, but she had no idea how hard it would be to get the two sports lovers to dinner.

After negotiating and stealing on that they could watch the game at Indras. They all went to get ready and got out of the apartment about five minutes late.

When they finally arrived at Indras house everyone was already there. Abby and Jack, Bellamy and Murphy, Raven and an alpha Madi had never seen (Anya) and the brunet omega Maria had told her was Octavia, sanding beside her alpha mate, Lincon.

They all seamed shooked by her. She understood, they didn't know she existed before two weeks ago and she had told Clarke and Lexa she wanted to wait a bit with the big introduction and she was happy they understood. Now she was not too sure what to say or do so she was happy when Maria did.

“where is Jordan?”

“Right here little cousin” the familiar voice of Jorda Green came from behind Madi and her lips turned up a little, something she found herself doing more and more, but had no idea why.  

“Green, shes your cousin?” Madi asked and pulled the beta male into a hug.

“yeah and I am sorry I didn't pice this shit together and I am sorry what my aunts did to you” Jordan said to Madi with a sad smile where his usually big happy smile where. From what time Madi had spent with the older alpha he was the happiest person on earth.

“don’t worry, can't blame them for every bad thing that has ever happened to me” Madi said with a small grin. “also it would help if I could get 10 gallons of your moonshine” she said hopefully.

“what do you need 10 gallons for?”

“the annual party and this year I am going all out, even got the caption of the cheerleaders on my team” Madi said and held in her laughter. This year, the annual party was going to be the best. She was inviting all the seniors up to her cabin in Aspen. It was about a two-hour drive from the small city Arcadia right outside Denver.

“that’s why you wanted her number?” Maria said a bit mad, shocked and confused.

“Okay so when I was on my first year of high school I wasn't like the usual freshman, I got on the football team and hung out with seniors right away. As you know the alphas play football with the omegas do cheerleading, I am not saying omegas cant be on the football team, but they usually want to be on the cheerleading team more. Anyways, on my first year, I pissed off the cheerleading caption and started a war with the cheerleaders. This meant that no cheerleader or football player where to be seen together and I am talking not invite them to parties and not being allowed to have their phone numbers” Madi explained to Maria.

“but this year I need her help with the big thins at my party and I knew she would never actually give me her number” Madi finished.

“so you used me to get her number” Maria said.

“eh, no. you.used.ME.as.you.canvas.” Madi said with a small smile.

“whatever, the dinner is getting cold and I prefer to shove as much food as I possibly can down these teens though, they don’t eat enough these days.” Indra announced and motioned for everyone to follow her into the dining area, which everyone did happily, with some protest from Madi, Maria, and Jacob.

Madi sat between Lexa and Jordan, secretly with her phone in, because the game had started and she believed that the game after the winter break was the most important and especially now that they didn't play in the Superbowl a couple of weeks back.

Now the Egals quarterback was throwing a long pass and Madi felt herself get more excited as an eagle player, number 27 caught the ball and managed to sprint past two of the defending players and into the endzone. “touchdown!” Madi said out loud and everyone was looking at her. “is what you say in this sport we call football” she said with a small smile.

“put away your phone Madi” Clarke said strict and Madi didn't know what feeling she got. This was the first time her mother, the person that gave birth to her had presented her and in Madis eyes that meant she cared. Wich, she was pretty sure she did, but this time Clarke didn't hesitate and that showed that she wasn't going easy on her because of her past and Madi hated when people did that. Still, she was not putting her phone away two minutes before half time.

“no thanks, only two minutes to half time” Madi said with a grin.

“Madi no phones with the dinner table” Clarke said again and reached for Madis phone but her wife was sitting between her and Madi so she didn't reach.

“Que?” Madi said with a grin, knowing that she speaking Spanish would give her some time and anyone Clarke, she could see Lexa was all caught up in the game on her phone.

“put the phone away Madi” Clarke repeated, but Madis grin grew as she looked down at her phone for a second to see the Eagles got another point and was now leading.

“no entiendo lo que dices” Madi said which means she didn't understand what they were saying, but really she was just dragging the time out so she could watch till half time and now it was only a minute left.

“bastante bromeando alrededor” Indra said and looked at Madi. “Baja el teléfono” she added and Madi knew every word Indra said. _Enough with the joking. Put the phone down._ Was what the older alpha said, but she wasn't beating Madi at her own game.

“you can't beat me at my own game” Madi said looked quickly down to her phone and saw her team was still leading before she added in French this time. “s'il vous plaît laissez-moi regarder une minute de plus” Please let me watch one more minute was what she said but she knew Indra didn't speak french so it just sounded sexy the way Madi said it.

“you speak Spanish and French?” Maria asked surprised.

“Je parle Anglais, Espagnol et Français parfait” Madi answered which meant I do speak English, Spanish and french perfect, but no one probably understood. Although she could see they were impressed and Madi understood because she pronounced the words perfectly with her French accent.

“what is love you in French and Spanish?” Maria then asked and Madi was happy to see that her team was leading when they went into overtime and she didn't have to speak French and Spanish much longer.

“en Espanol es, te amo. Je t'aime, en français” Madi said with a smile as the game finally went to half time and she high fived Lexa.

“don’t encourage her” Clarke said to Lexa as Madi played her phone away and focused on the food in front of her.

“what can I say I am good at distracting” Madi said and took a bit of the meat and everyone settled back on eating, with bout Clarke and Indra shaking their heads and sighing.

Madi soon found herself telling them about how she was so good at Spanish. “I grew up in a Spanish neighborhood and I liked sitting in my bedroom window, watching the people pass by every day. I noticed this lady with a special jacket and I knew she probably didn't speak Spanish so I said the one word I knew in Spanish. Hola. After that, she said Como te llamas, and I guessed that meant, what is your name so I said Madi. After that, she said muy bien, with enthusiasm and I understood that  I was right and about a year or two later I spoke as good Spanish as I do English.” Madi finished.

“what about French?” Maria asked.

“self-taught and my agent is from franc so she taught me a lot” Madi said as they all feel into their own conversation and Madi with Jordan. They had a lot to catch up on as she had been hanging out with him a lot on her first year of high school.

After dinner, Madi ran to the living room and pumped down on the `u` shaped couch and put on the game. Very soon Lexa joined her alongside Jordan and Maria who was probably avoiding helping cleaning after dinner.

“so Madi, how is the soulmate of Pjs doing?” Maria asked Madi just before she stood up with Lexa and cheered for another touchdown.

“he made up a word, he called her his true mate” Madi said, she knew for a fact that a true mate was not a thing, she had never even heard the word.

“true mate is a real thing, you know that, right?”

“how come I have never heard the word then, it's bullshit” Madi brushed it off.

“your sister is right Madi, me and your mother are true mates” Lexa said and she didn't know if she stepped over a line when she called, but that wasn't what seemed to botter Madi.

“sure, like Santa is real” Madi said and she didn't believe it for one second.

“are you seriously telling me you don’t think true mates are a real thing. It’s the best kind of love where and its kind of like a soulmate but a much stronger bond, you connect emotionally, physical, mental and its like your souls are connected forever, in this life and the next” Maria said and Madi was a bit more convinced, bout Lexa and Maria believed in this and by Jordan's face he did too.

“so how do you know if someone is your true mate?” Madi asked trying to find a way to prove them wrong because if this was true she already knew who her true mate. She had grown up with her, but there was no way she could have the omega.

“well you first kiss will activate your rut and the omegas heat” Lexa said.

“INDRA! Can you come here?” Madi then yelled out, Indra was the most realistic and responsible person she knew and if she believed in this Madi would too.

“what is it” Indra said as she poked her head into the living room.

“is true mates a real thing?” Madi asked softly. At this point, she had figured out the reason why she might not know any of this. This would be one of touse love stories your parents told you when you were a little pup, but Maid never had that so she missed out on the entire thing.

“of course, why do you ask” Indra said and it dawns upon Madi.

“so what if I know who my true mate is?” Madi asked lowe and soft again. the omega she was 100% sure was her true mate was out of range, unavailable, not because she was in a relationship, but because it was her best friends little sister(adoptive sister, Pj was adopted, Lena was her birth mom).

“that’s grate, who is it?” Indra asked enthusiastically and everyone was now looking at Madi. Even Clarke and Raven had made their way out to the living room.

“what if you can't have her, what if she is off limits, no matter what you do. You can never have her?” Madi asked in desperate need of help or anything she could really get at this point.

“what do you mean you can't have her if she is your true mate she is meant to be with you” Clarke entered the conversation with a concerned look.

“it would be starting Pj in the back and I can't do that” Madi said but saw no one understood. “Pj has a little sister, she is the most beautiful, smart and kind human being on this earth and she is a year younger, but she skipped fourth grade so she is graduating this year” Madi said and realized she was rambling. “anyways me and Pj made best friends rules when we where kids that states that you can't be with your best friends sibling. It was made specifically for her and I can't break rule number eighth.”

“so you are choosing your best friend over your true mate?” Maria asked and had the same confused look on her face as Jordan, Clarke, Lexa, Indra and Raven who was all staring at her.

“no, but if it comes down to it, ill chose Pj.” Madi said simply. He had stood by her when no one else did, he was the only thing that kept Madi sain for years and she would rather die than betray him.

“hey Clarke, would you chose me over your true mate?” Raven asked in her usual playful tone and poked Clarke soft in the shoulder.

“no”

“I like her, she's funny” Madi said looking at Raven and sighting afterwords.

“guess it suks being me”


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the Sunday went by with Madi and Lexa watching the game. Madi couldn't get her mind off the fact that she couldn't have her true mate. She had read up on it when they came home and found that she was most probably right, but now the only thing that could really prove it was if they kissed.

Now it was a week later and she was heading to New York after school. She drove Maria home first and got her bags ready before Lexa and Clarke went with her to the airport.

When it was time to part ways Madi felt something she had never felt something. She wanted to go to New York, of course. It was a great opportunity, but there was a part of her that didn't want to go or at least wanted to stay with her mother.

When she had imagined her parents as a kid it was easier to make them the bad guys, but she had discovered that they where really nice people and even if she didn't fully trust them she thought there was a chance she could, one day.

“okay Madi, you have everything you need right?” Clarke asked a bit nervous.

“I have everything, Clarke. My card has more than enough and everything is packed,” Madi said and realized she was going to miss them. The breakfast in the mornings they eat together and family night on Fridays. She had hated them the first time, because she was usually out on Fridays, partying with Pj, but she found it nice now.

“what if your luggage gets lost, what if you get lost, it’s a really big airport” Clarke reminded her and Madi tried her best to hold down the chuckle.

“if the luggage gets lost ill just by some new clothes, no big deal. I will not get lost because I fly with my private jet and that means a car picks me up right outside the jet door” Madi said calmly. It was one of the many perks about owning a private jet. She also didn't have to do security and there was a king size bed on the plain compared to the uncomfortable seats on commercial flights.

“okay, please be careful and don’t do anything stupid, impulsive or irrational. Call if there is a problem, in fact, I think you should text us before you take off and call when you land, okay?” Clarke said stressed and Maid figured the best was just to agree.

“I'll be careful and let you know before I take off and also when I am at the hotel” Madi said with a small smile.

“okay, she will be fine” Lexa said to Clarke before turning to Madi again. “now bring it in” Lexa said with her arms open and when Madi stepped closer she was pulled into a hug before realizing.

“love you kid” Lexa said when they pulled out and Madi just stared at her.

“really?” Madi then asked after looking like an idiot for a good couple of seconds.

“of course we love you” Clarke said and pulled Madi into a hug. Madi was stiff for a second before falling into the hug and this time it felt different. She wasn't looking for comfort, but still found it and she enjoyed that feeling, the feeling of being wanted that she hadn't had in a long time.

“you know I'll miss you” Madi said when she pulled out of the hug with Clarke and before she knew it they were all in a group hug.  

They stayed that way until Madi pulled back and looked down at her watch. “I have to go now, or ill be late to being early” Madi said. Clarke and Lexa bout insisted she should be early, but their understanding of early was completely different, also they didn't seem to understand that _her_ private jet took off when she was there and ready.

“your right, we love you, always. Be careful and remember to call, a lot, okay?” Clarke said with narrowed eyes.

“ye, ye, ye, how bad can it really go, I mean it's not like I am getting kidnapped” Madi said with a grin as she started to walk off a bit. She knew she had already worried Clarke – Lexa probably found it a bit amusing. When she turned a couple of feet away she said, “don’t worry, ill be fine, it's only three days”

Madi walked where she was supposed to, said who she was and was soon on her private jet. She sends a text to Clarke as promised before buckling in and taking off. After she was allowed to take off her seatbelt she found her way to the back of the plain. It was a room with a bed on the left side and a door in the back right to the bathroom, but Maid just popped down on the bed right away.

 

 

A little over four hours later she landed and was picked up by a black Chevrolet and she soon made it to the hotel. Right away she popped down on the bed and if it weren't for the fact that Clarke would probably die if she didn't call, she would already be asleep.

She scrolled tough her phone before hitting facetime with Clarke. After ringing a couple of times, the screen lit up and she saw Clarkes face a bit to close to the phone.

“Madi, hey, you okay? Was the flight alright?” Clarke asked. Sounding a bit stressed.

“I'm good, just got to the hotel and slept almost the entire flight” Madi said while she was laying on the bed phone in her hand, kind of keeping it standing sideways with her hand/nightstand.

“Okay, good. So remember to eat something before you go to bed and brush your teat and is your baggage there?” Clarke rambled and Madi watched as Lexa also came into the shoot.

“I'm not hungry and too tired to do anything, the baggage is her, but I think I am just going to sleep in my clothes” Madi said, followed by a big jawn and they argued back and forth until Madi agreed on eating some nuts from the minibar.

“Hey kid, hows New York?” Lexa then asked.

“I don’t know, too tired to care” Madi said and paused but before she could say anything she was interrupted.

“Madi, what's up?” Maria said and plopped down in between Clarke and Lexa.

“my want to sleep” Madi said tiredly. She really just wanted to wrap this up and go to bed, but it seemed like Maria had other plans.

“whatever, when are you coming back because there is a party tomorrow” Maria asked and Madi sighted. The Omega had been sitting five feet away when they discuss if Madi could go to New York or not, but missed that she was staying til Monday.

“I'll be back on Monday afternoon and I am going to a better party with lots of celebrity” Madi said and smiled tiredly.

“wayyyyyyyt, that means I have to get to school alone” Maria said and Madi chuckled.

“you can take my car”

“thanks, but I am still not happy that your not coming to the party, your presents lift the mood more than anyone. It doesn't count as a party if you're not there” Maria said.

“I guess you'll have to figure something out, but I think I need to go to bed now, I am really tired” Madi said and felt her eyes getting heavier.

“okay honey, good night” Clarke said with a lovingly smile.

“good night Madi, sweet dreams” Lexa said next.

“sweet dreams idiot, if your doing presents I am just going to casually hint to a pair of yoga pants in grey, love ya” Maria said with a grin and Madi chuckled.

“Maria, don’t call your sister an idiot”

“night dickhead, love ya too” Madi said to Maria with a smile. She had never really understood what all the fuss was about twins waa. But now she knew, it was hard to explain, but she felt like she had a connection to Maria and she knew after about a day around the omega that she would do almost anything for her sister.

“goodnight Maid, we love you and please don’t call your sister that” Clarke said again and send a kiss before they hung up the phone and Madi mustered all the energy she had left. She did her night routine before finally crawling under the sheets and drifting off to sleep right away.

 

The next day she was actually only five minutes late to the fitting. When that was done she had a meeting with her agent and Nike, which went well, she got a good deal and didn't forget about the yoga pants Maria asked for – it was no problem at all and Madi was overall really happy with the result.

After the meeting, they did a photo shoot that lasted until about four thirty pm. Madi then had a couple of hours of before she had to go to a party, but she had a plan and called one of her _friends_ (they knew how the other where, but nothing more)

She had one hour before she was meeting up with him and decided to call Maria so she could help her out with the outfit tonight. After the outfit is chosen – she goes with a pair of black slacks and a suit jacket. She talks with Lexa and Clarke for until she has to go.

When shes finally at the nice restaurant she is escorted to a private room where her alpha _friend_ is waiting and she knows how this is going to end. He works at Harvard and Madi was getting in there, she was going to major in finance and she knew he wanted her as a student, every college wanted her, it would be good for the school she took one picture with their logo, but the slightly weaker alpha in front of her wanted her because she could also play football.

“Madelin, it's nice to see you again,” he said and they shook hands before they settled on either side of the table originally set out for fore.

“likewise, Mr. Kaufmann” Madi said before they where bout looking at the menu, followed by ordering their food and drinks. Madi going with soda while Jake ( he is cheaf admissions office)

When their food arrives they eat while talking, but they bout know what they will be talking about when their plates are empty.

“Mr. Kaumfmann, I would really like to be one of your students this upcoming semester. It would hold great benefits in the media and attract new minds to your school. I would also be honored to play for your football team and hope to help make it to regionals” Madi started and took a sip of her soda, knowing he would most likely not just agree and this would take some time, but there was still an hour till she needed to be at the party and she was ready to go in her clothes.

“please call me Jake,” the older alpha said and continued when Madi noded. “Harvard ould be honored to have you as our student, but for this to work, out there would be some kind of agreement. I think we can start off with you posting some pictures on your social media every now and then, dressed in anything with our logo.” Jake said with a small smile and Madi understood that this was actually going gate so fare.

“I will, of course, do that…”

 

After about twenty minutes of going back and forth, Madi got herself a scholarship to Harvard. She would donate generously to the school, but Madis bank account would not notice it. she walked out of the restaurant with a smile as the night continued and she headed to the party, arriving early for once in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
> Realy excited for this chapter.

 

The rest of her trip was spent in front of the camera, sleeping or partying. On Monday morning she did her last photo shoot with Nike and got some new clothes, including the yoga pants for Maria. After that, she headed up to Cambridge.

She took a couple of photos in Harvard clothes. Her favorite was the leather jacket and she was differently getting one of those when she started.

After that, she was driven back down to New York and she packed her bag before heading to the airport.

She, of course, called Clarke before taking off and fell asleep on the bed in the back right away. For normal people, this would screw up their sleeping schedule, but Madi had discovered early in her teenage years that she could sleep anywhere and any time.

About twenty minutes before landing she was woken by the flight attendant – Madi had no idea what she actually did, she always just sleep the entire flight, but she woke her and Madi felt the excitement build up in her. She had missed everyone, more than she thought, most of all Pj, but Clarke, Lexa, and Maria was starting to become important to Madi. She didn't know if it scared her or not, but one thing was sure, she was looking forward to seeing them again.

When she finally landed she was out of the private jet in a second. She walked as fast as she could with her luggage to the pickup spot and walked fast over to where Clarke and Lexa were standing outside their car.

They immediately embraced her in a hug and it was one of the greatest feelings in the world to Madi. She felt wanted, loved and that was something she hadn't felt since she was seven.

“how was the flight?” Clarke asked when she and Madi were settled in the back seat and Lexa in the driver seat.

“I feel asleep right away, but I am still kind of tired. The jet lag is messing with my brain” Madi said and felt her head and eyes get heavier before she rested her head in Clarke's lap. It felt good, Clarke didn't mind and just played with her hair while Madi relaxed into the touch.

After driving for about five minutes in comfortable silence Madi is about to fall asleep when the perfect words hit her. she has been thinking about telling Clark and Lexa about Becka, but she never finds the words and now she is too tired to be emotional. “Clarke. Lexa”

“yes, honey” Lexa is the one to respond.

“eh, I know it would probably be better if I told you this in a more awake state, but I think its best now” Madi said.

“what's on your mind sweetheart?” Clarke asks and pulls some hairs behind Madis ears.

“eh, when I was 3 years old I went into this really great home. I had a mom, her name was Becka and when I was about 6 she asked if she could adopt me. I was really excited, but the proses take a long time so before she could actually adopt me she died in a car crash when I was 7” Madi said and closed her eyes. She was grateful for the calming pheromones that bout Clarke and Lexa was pumping out, because she really didn't want to cry over this anymore. She had been doing that way too much after she turned 7.

Clarke and Lexa don't say anything, but Madi likes it. Clarke kind of hugs her in the position she is laying in, still head in Clarke's lap. It is a comfortable silence and it calmed Madi when she felt the older omega and alphas pheromones.

“I am sorry Madi” Clarke said and Madi understood it wasn't just for her loos, it was also for the fact that they where the ones that made this happen, but Madi had forgiven them, truly forgiven them.

“it's okay, it's not your fault” Madi said honestly. “you made the desition you thought was best at the time and I know not a lot of teenagers account for this, but your only humans and makes … mistakes?” Madi said even if she wasn't sure if Clarke and Lexa regrated what they had done.

“it is the biggest mistake in my life, Madi,” Lexa said this time and looked in the mirror, getting eye contact with Clarke and by the looks on her face, Madi reacted well.

Madi slept the rest of the car ride and they arrived back home at about 6 pm. Olivia was immediately hugging her and after only two minutes she was asking who Madi was taking to prom. Maid had decided to ask Pjs sister, Emily. She was a gorgeous omega that Madi had know for a long time now. In the beginning, after Pj got adopted Madi and Emily didn't talk that much, she was still just a little pup. And I Madis eyes she would always be the little omega pup that she would protect with her life.

Maria was excited and Madi told her all about how she was going to do it. she planned on standing in the middle of the football field after the game they had tomorrow. Speak as loud as she could and asked Emily to be her date to prom. Madi knew she would say yes. Madi was 100% sure because the omega had had a crush on her since she was about nine, but she was still nervous.

After telling her omega sister about her plan she gave her the pair of yoga pants which brought upon Maria and Madi understood now how a smile could brighten your day. Everyone always told her that her smile could light up New York at the dark, but she never believed it, until now, because Maria's smile did brighten her already good day.

After that Madi calls Pj in her room. He picks up and they talk about the trip before Madi said, “I want to ask Emily to prom” and there is silence.

“what?” Pj asked after a couple of long seconds that felt like hours to Madi.

“I want to ask Emily, your sister to prom” Madi repeated.

“no” its all Pj said. No explanation, nothing more, just a clear no.

“I think she is my true mate” Madi argued. She was not one to give up and some might say she was stubborn, but she refused to admit it, which made her look even more stubborn, which to be fair she was.

“no, she has gotten everything she has ever wanted in life. The only thing I have that she doesn't is you” Pj said and Madi could hear he was on the verge of tears. She knew what he meant too, but that was not a valid reason for Emily or her not to be happy.

“don’t you want me to be happy?” Madi asked and she knows its not a fair question, but she is hoping Pj would realize that they are worth a chance.

“I want you to be happy, and her, but there is a lot of other omegas and alphas out there and you had to choose my sister. Every omega is practically undressing themselves for you. Throwing everything they got at you, but you want what you can't have” Pj said with anger.

“your right” Madi said and paused for a second. “every omega my age is throwing themselves at me. I could be mated to a supermodel or something, but I don’t want to, I want your sister and she wants me, you know it, I know it” Madi said and understood. she was an attractive strong alpha prime successful in the model industry, she could understand how that was appealing to omegas and betas. 

“what about what I want, does that matter to you, because I don’t want this” Pj said and now it was more anger then tears and Madi knew if she was face to face with him they would bout lose control of their alphas.

“that’s why I called you, hoping that my best friend in the entire universe would understand. After all the things I have been through that, he would be happy for me and support me. I am begging you to let me be happy because I can't break your heart, I can't hurt my best friend and I will never talk to her again if that is what you want. If you don’t think I deserve happiness then say the words and we can bout go back to avoiding your sister” Madi said with anger and she was sure everyone else in the house could hear, but she didn't really care, if there was the slightest bit of hope that Emily could be hers she would keep fighting till her last breath if that was what it took.

“I don’t want you to take my sister to prom, but you do deserve happiness Madi - ” Pj started but was interrupted by Madi.

“I understand, ill never talk to her again” Madi said cold and let a tear fall. She loved Emily, really, really loved her, not like a sister – like she had been telling herself for years, but like a lover, in fact, the love of her life, her true mate. But betraying Pj. Betraying the person that was there since she was about two years old. The person that had been there the first time she had been abused. She couldn't betray him. Noting could make her betray him, she would rather die than do that.

“Madi, please don’t be mad with me”

“I am not mad at you, ill always stand by yours, even if your choices hurt me in the proses,” Madi said and took a deep breath. “I love you” she said before hanging up and laying back on the bed, letting the tears fall.

Not long after she felt a body on top of her and she knew right away it was Maria. The girl had probably heard her and although Madi wasn't big on hugs she hugged her back after a second.

“you deserve happiness Madi, you deserve all the happiness in the fucking world”


	9. Chapter 9

The next day goes as planned, Madi is in a bad mood, but she has to get her shit together before the game. It will be her last game at Arkadi high and she plans on leading her team to victory.

Pj can tell Madi isn't her usual self. Whenever someone says something that Madi could have a retired with a funny comment, she doesn't. Madi doesn’t interrupt the teacher like she usually does, she just sits there, half listening to what the teacher is saying while coming up with something special for the last game.

At about lunch Madi and Pj settles at their usual table, Maria joins them and not long after the table is filled with alphas from the football team. They all seem to notice Madi being down, but no one dares to go further than an “are you okay?” wich Madi just answers “yes”.

Right before lunch is over Maria talks with Pj alone, Madi knows what she is doing, but she couldn't care less. Pj had made up his mind and was not known for changing his mind.

When he comes back alone they made their way to the science class they have together after lunch on Tuesdays. Pj is also quiet and Madi knows it is because of the stuff Maria said, but she also knows he won't want to talk about it. Madi is going to respect that because he is her best friend and she would do anything for him, just like Pj would do anything for her.

“I am sorry Madi” Pj says when they stop at their lockers that are right beside each other.

“its fine, ill get over it, just need to get laid and get my head back in the game for tonight” Madi said honestly. She hated herself for being like this right now, she was sapy and she was tired of her self pity, but she honestly couldn't help being down. It was just her luck to know who her true mate was, but not being able to have her.

“I talked to Maria, she said some stuff” Pj said, their conversation going at an almost whispering level so no one could hear them.

“I know, she overheard our conversation last night” Madi said. She wasn't really mad at Pj, she knew she would be over it soon and she couldn't really stay mad at her best friend, even if he kind of broke her heart.

“I was wrong” he said and Madis jaw dropped and her eyes sparkled with hope, not just for a second like it usually did, it stayed and really that was all Pj wanted back. “it's not my desition to make and I think you guys deserve a chance. I am sorry, I just feel like your going to spend more time with my sister than me, but I hope you can forgive me and keep being the incredibly good friend you are” Pj finishes and Madi immediately hugs him.

“I know why you said it and I really appetite you doing this. Your approval means everything to me and of course, your my best friend and I forgive you” Madi said everything quick and they bout mad their way to the scene calls with smiles on their faces.

 

 

When they made their way home Maria noticed how Madi was in a great mood and she was pretty sure she knew why.

When they finally made their way into the apartment she finally asked. “what's got you in such a good mood Madi?”

“Pj said I could ask Emily to prom!” Madi said with so much excitement.

“well, I didn't see that coming” Maria said ironically taking her jacket off, flowed by Madi putting her letterman on the hanger.

“so can you still do the art stuff?” Madi asked hopeful and she had realized long ago that she would need help. She is planning on making a poster, with big letters spelling out,

 _I LOVE YOU_  
3000  
PROM?

“sure, but I have this music thing I need help with and if I don’t remember all wrong you get all A-s in music,” Maria said with a grin.

“whatever you want” Madi said with a smile. She would do anything to get this poster ready and she was good with musical instruments so she highly doubted it would be a problem.

“Hey guys, how was school?” Clarke said as she and her alpha made their way into the hallway.

“Hey, it was good, Madi is asking Emily to prom” Maria said and hugged her mom. Madi just stood there for a second before Lexa pulled her into the group huge and Madi just smiled. She actually feels good with all this now. The urging and asking how school was had been a bit strange in the beginning, but she really likes it now, with a bit of encouragement of course.

“that’s grate Madi, but how do you know she is your true mate?” Clarke said when they all pulled out.

“I just know, but you said that our heats will start after, is there anything ells?”  Madi asked, she wasn't sure if she could resist Emily in her heat and her in her rut, but she was going to try. She really didn't want to hurt or do anything Emily didn't want.

“when we kissed both our heats started right away. It will be stronger then your normal rut and your alpha will want to claim her right there” Lexa said and paused. “if you plan on kissing her, you should have a place to go-” Lexa was about to finish her sentence but was stopped by Maria.

“NOT.HERE”

“Okay, so if I just reserve a hotel room we should be good” Madi said

“The closest to the school AND use protection” Clarke added with that look Madi recognized as the, _do not argue_ look.

“I can't ….” Madi said and trailed off. She had no idea how to tell Clarke and Lexa she couldn't find a condom that fit her length and release.

“what do you mean you can't, use a condom” Maria said like Madi hadn't thought of that.

Madi just glares at Maria for a second before Lexa speaks. “you can't find one that fit can you?” Lexa askes.

“no” Madi said and looked down at her feet. She was not embraced, not at all, she was just not comfortable with talking about this with Clarke and Lexa. Who is comfortable with talking about the length of their cock with their parents.

“Okay, so you got to make sure she is on birth control or implants” Lexa said.

“She's not” Madi said a bit defeated, but there were two more things they could do. “what about the morning after pill?”

“that won't work because you will be going at it in the morning too” Maria said.

“guess you can't kiss her kid” Lexa said and put her hand on Madis shoulder.

“Na na na, I ain't having this. Ill just pulled out” Madi said like it was going to be the easiest thing ever, but knew it wouldn't. She struggled with pulling out on her one night stands, she would have to push down her alpha as far as possible and ignore all her wants and needs.

“Madi, there is no way you can pull out when you're in your rut and she in her heat. Your alpha will be raging and believe me, there is nothing stopping your wolf at that point” Lexa said.

“well there is only one way to find out, I bet I can totally do it or just not come” Madi said like it would be the easiest task in the world, but she knew she was lying to herself at this point.

They discuss this for a lot longer, but Madi was stubborn like Clarke and standing her ground just like Lexa. Both the older alpha and omega where melting of happiness at the realization that Madi was like a mini Lexa, with many of Clarke's futures, like stubbornness, eyes, her cute little nose and of course that she didn't take shit from anyone.

After concluding with that there was no stopping Madi right now she and Maria went to work in their bedroom while Clarke and Lexa came up with a way of preventing to become grandparents at the age of only 36 (Clarke) and 37 (Lexa).

Madi and Maria started working on their separate projects. Maria on the poster and Madi started playing on the keyboard she had under her bed. Maria was surprised when Madi pulled the keyboard out but even more surprised when the girl started playing some cords. She did a little of the song say something and a little on her own before she asked Maria which song she wanted her to play for the assignment.

The assignment was to make your own little twist on a known song and Maria ended up choosing the song – Isn't she lovely by anthem lights.

Madi knew that song and began playing the cords after finding the lyrics online. It was a bit different than the original by Stevie Wonder, but Madi liked this one better.

 _“Isn't she lovely_  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Such a beautiful soul  
I never thought  
That I would be  
A son of someone as lovely as she  
Isn't she lovely  
She's my Mom”

Madis voice rant through the room and she sang it slow and soft, but at the same time with some power in her voice. Maria had stopped working with the poster and was staring with a big smile.

 _“Isn't she pretty_  
Truly the angels best  
Boy, I'm so happy (boy, boy, boy)  
I have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe  
What God has done  
I might be the luckiest Son  
But isn't she lovely  
She's my Mom (mom, mom, mom)”

Madi kept singing a bit louder this time, but she did not notice that Clarke and Lexa made their way to the doorway when she did the twist of the song – she repeated boy three times on the third line and mom again on the last line. They where bout on the verge of crying and Madis voice was so pure and soft.

 _“Isn't she lovely_  
Isn't she wonderful  
Isn't she precious  
Such a beautiful soul  
I can't believe  
I get to be  
A son of someone as lovely as she  
Isn't she lovely  
She's my Mom  
Isn't she lovely  
She's my Mom…”

 

Madi finished lowering her voice in the two last lines and dragging out the “mom” on the last line before playing the last note.

“you can sing too?!?” Maria asked annoyed.

“it's not even good. I am pretty sure anyone could do it better than me” Madi said a bit embarrassed. She didn't think she could sing at all and only did it to get her music grade up – it helped to sing because you put in the extra effort, not because you were actually good at it.

“wow, Madi Griffin, humble. That’s a first” Maria said and shook her head while Clarke and Lexa watched from the doorway. Seeing their two daughters conversate laugh and get along was warming their parent harts, but it also reminded them of the time they lost, the time they never would get back.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn, lots of Sex  
> Madi alpha and Omega Emily  
> Madi in her rut and Emily in her heat

They all make their way to the football game, Madi a little before the rest, because she was the caption.

She got all her players instructions for the game before they all changed. After that, she pumped them up with a pep talk, which was mostly about her expecting them to win since this would be the last game and that they needed to impress the people watching. She had the finished poster in a big bag with the benches.

The team jogged out first, starting to warm up and Madi followed shortly after talking to the couch. She made sure everyone warmed up properly met by some cheering as she jogged to join the team.

Before she knew it the game had started and they took the lead early on. Her team was on top of their game and at half time they were ahead with 7 points. Their opponent – Asgada was not happy about that and when Madi was going to get her water bottle she heard the caption – Ontari call her name.

“Griffin, why don’t you come here and show us what you really got?” Ontari said and Madi turned, not having any of this attitude.

“what do you want Ontari, not enough to get walked over by my team?” Madi asked and pretended to feel sorry for the brunet alpha in front of her.

“Now you listen here, my team-” Ontari started but Madi soon interrupted.

“sucks” Madi finished Ontari's senses with a grin and now she was just trying to annoy the girl as much as possible. She could feel the angry pheromones Ontari was pumping out.

“you son of a bitch” Ontari said and threw a punch in Madis direction and hit her in the face, causing the skin right above Madis eyebrow to bleed.

Madi kept calm, her alpha was telling her to attack back, but she was going to play with Ontari. She held her thumb to her eyebrow and brushed it over where Ontari had hit, finding blood on her thumb. She spits before she took a step closer to Ontari who seemed a bit shocked by her own actions.

“you're going to regret that” Madi said. “if you put your weight behind the punch it might actually hurt next time” Madi said with a smirk as she craked her fingers and rolling her right shoulder as if warming up.

Ontari seemed to realize she had made a mistake when Madi no longer surprised her sense. Madi could see she was struggling not to submit. Madi understood, she was a really strong alpha prime, but making her submit was not what Madi wanted with this. She craked her fingers one last time before putting her fist on the right side of the face. watching the girl loos her balance and if it weren't for her brother – Roan that caught her, she would be on the ground.

“I am sorry” Roan said. He was also struggling not to submit so Madi damped the sent to how she normally did and gave him a small smile.

“it okay, Roan. You’re a good player” Madi said before she walked off to get the water, but was meat by Abby who had managed to get down there to patch her up.

“let me see Madi” Abby said and Madi just did as she was told, letting the older omega clean her wound. “why did you do that?” Abby asked while putting some kind of liquid on her lip that hurt more than the actual punch, so not that bad.

“I have been wanting to do that for about three years, she _is_ a bitch” Madi said. Still kind of happy about Ontari reaction, but calming herself by the fact that Abby didn't seem happy about it.

“you could have walked away” Abby said and brushed away some new blood.

“it was self-defense, she would have hit again if I didn't” Madi said, but she knew her sent would have been enough to scare away Ontari.

“well she didn't hit very well, you don’t need stitches, but it will leave a scare for a few days” Abby said when it didn't bleed anymore and Madi noded.

“thanks …” Long pause. “grandma” Madi said with a smile and hugged Abby. It surprise Madi how good it felt to call Abby grandma, it felt natural and the hug was one of the best she had had in her life, even if it took Abby a few seconds to catch up.

“I love you Madi, so much” Abby said and hugged Madi a little too her, squeezing her a bit. But Madi let her have this moment, she also wanted this and she came to think of how she might call Clarke and Lexa mom and mama one day, but today something more important was on the agenda, she was asking Emily to prom.

“Griffin, get your sappy ass out here so we can start second half” she heard one of her players yell and she pulled out of the hug. she tried to walk off, but Abby had a grip on her wrist and gave her temper a kiss.

“good luck sweetheart, don’t get into a fight” Abby said as she let Maid go to her team and let the second half start after Madi had some water and bossed her team around, giving them specific instructions.

The first part of the second half was intense. Asgeda kept pushing, but Madi knew she had one of the best, if not the best defense in the league.

When it was almost over, about ten minutes left Madi saw her opponents was tired and right now she knew all the laps and drills she put her team through was worth it because they were not even sweating.

She decided it was time to play with the food.

Pj passed the ball to her. she stepped three steps back, looked up and saw Tom sprinting along the right side. She waited for the last second before throwing the ball into the air and she knew by the feel of the ball that it was as close to perfect before she had a guy on top of her.

He stayed but Madi pushed him off and saw Tom caching the ball and jumping into the endzone right before getting caught. The crowd went wild and Madi and her team ran to Tom.

When there were only two minutes left Madi yelled out “11 selfish” and they all got into positions for the special move Madi had been working on for a long time. It was something she was hoping to get before leaving Arcadia and today she could feel it, today was it.

Pj threw her the ball from in between his feet and Madi caught it and ran about twenty feet backward before getting an overview and planning her route.

With a grin, she saw an opening and she used all the speed she knew she had. She was quick and tiny. Dodging player upon player and she was so focused that she didn't realize that she had only one left. She had run past the entire team of Asgeda, they were really tired, but it was still extremely impressive.

She slid between the last player's legs and he had no idea what was happening before Madi was already up and sprinting into the endzone.

The crowd was cheering like they never had and Madi was soon surrounded by her cheering teammates and they almost missed the game ends because of all the cheering.

Madi did her usual celebration, but this time she did ten flick flacks with a backflip at the, she heard the crowd cheer, but she had only one goal on her mind as she jogged towards the benches and picked up the poster Maria had painted with a nice light blue color that reminded Madi of the ocean.

She stood in front of the bleachers that she had spotted Emily on and she held the sign up, looking straight at the gorgeous blond with a nervous smile on her face.

She saw Emily hold her hand in front of her mouth in surprise, but what Madi didn't expect was about twenty other omegas in the area that screamed “yes” and two even passed out.

Madi then said “ Emily, I love you 3000. Will you please do me the honors of going to prom with me and not embarrassing me in front of everyone?” she asked hopefully and watched as Emily made her way down in between the people.

Maid lay down the poster and ran towards the little railing that was separating her and Emily and she helped her over and onto the pitch.

“I would love to” Emily said and was about to kiss Madi, but Madi had to ask first.

“are you sure?”

Emily nodded and said “yes”

“100%?” Madi asked again, but when she saw Emely node she couldn't help join their lips. Emily jumped onto her and she held her hands under that perfect ass while kissing the omega patiently. That was when she felt it. Her alpha became crazy, nothing like the usual, she wanted … No. needed this omega more than anything in the world. To mate her, to bread her, to make Emily hers. Madi usually was disgusted by alphas saying these things, but at the moment she couldn't care less. She was going to make this omega hers, knot her and exchange bites.

Their pheromones where everywhere and neither of them noticed that Maria had dragged them to Madis car, placing them in the back seat, bout in their heats and Maria was so happy she was related to Madi and only felt Emily heat.

They kissed them the entire way to the hotel, Madi almost ripping off their clothes right there, but she used the last bit of self-control to hold her raging alpha in rut back just a little longer.

Madi was laying on top of Emily as Maria drow as fast, but safe as she could. Madi was already rock hard and it didn't help that Emily was rubbing her hand over her bulge under the layer of protection. It was now starting to get painful and she regretted not changing before she asked Maria so she wouldn't knot her while she was all sweaty.

They somehow managed to part ways when they arrived at the hotel where Maria left them when they made their way into the elevator. At least Madi didn't have to check in because she did that before the game.

Madi and Emily made their way to the suite with beautiful interior, but nighter of them paid any attention.

Emily immediately punished Madi against the door and started playing with the hem of Madis football shirt, which was off I a second along with the shoulder pads, leaving Madi in only her shorts and training bra.

“your so hard” Maria said when she had removed all Madis clothes except for her boxer briefs and bra.

“your overdressed” Madi said before taking off the shirt first. Revealing the most beautiful, full d-cup breasts she had ever seen and she felt her member get even harder against the stretched boxers. She then lifted Emily up, hands under the omegas ass and Emily was caught off guard but didn't have time to think about it before Madi carried her to the bedroom.

She lay Emily on the bed carefully and did exactly what her alpha was raging too, she looked the blond-haired omega with beautiful blue eyes just like hers and asked for permission without taking, only with her eyes she asked.

Emily nodded and Madi removed her bra, revealing the omegas breasts before the alpha moved down to the jeans and pulled them off with the underwear. Leaving Emily completely naked and Madi had never felt so attracted to someone, never in her entire life seen something so beautiful.

“your” she kissed Emily`s left breast, dragging her tung over the nipple. “so” right breast. “beautiful” she said and started kissing her way down the slightly tan skin of Emily's stomach. Her own stomach twisting when the omega let out a moan.

“please no teasing. Ahh! I need you Madi. I … I need you alpha” Emily said in a moan. Madi spends no more time and started playing with Emily's clit, rolling her tung over it, tasting how wet the omega was already and she felt the need to bread her even more.

“your so wet for me aren't you” Madi said cockily with a smirk as she pushed one finger into the omegas canal with no warning.

“please, take me, knot me, fill me” Emily pleaded and Madi entered with the second finger, setting a fast pace while playing with the clit. Loving ever moan she got out of her omega when she timed it just right. _Her omega_ she liked it, she loved it, just as much as she loved this omega underneath her. Emely and she may be blinded with their heat and ruts, but Madi loved the girl, more then she thought and now she was going to show just how much.

She pulled out her fingers, which caused a wiper to fall from the omega, but when she saw that Madi was stroking her hard 12-inch cook her eyes were filled with lust. Rubbing the precum over her length to use as lube, even if she knew it wouldn't be needed because Emily was so wet.

She lined herself up to Emily entered and looked up at the naked beauty, into the ocean blue eyes and when she nodded she brushed her head over Emily's slit a couple of times before pushing inside slowly, earning low and husky moans of pleasure from the omega.

She let Emily adjusted before setting a slow pace. Madi was already ready to come already. The warmth feeling of Emily's walls clinging onto her hard shaft would be enough to make her cum, but she always took care of the omega first, she was going to do that this time too, but she had long forgotten that she would need to pull out. The only thing she could think about now was not to hurt Emily.  

“faster Madi, please!” Emily moaned and Madi did as she was told, thrusting deep and hard into the omega, groaning with pleasure every time she heard Emily moan because she hit her spot.

Madi was now trusting in and out with all she had. She could feel and hear Emily was close. Bout their breathing was fast and Madi felt her knot form at the bottom of her shaft. Then Emily's walls clenched around her and she felt the omega come on her cook and she couldn't hold back anymore as she realized her sed into the omega and whispered in her ear. “mine” she all of a sudden became possessive, but neither cared.

Madi kept trusting in and out, pushing her knot up Emily channels, looking at her with so much love and she asked one last time. “are you sure” Madi asked, but she wasn't sure if she could have pulled out if Emily said no.

Luckily Emily only moaned in pleasure before saying “Madi, I need you, please make me yours” she practically begged and they bout screamed out their names as Madi pushed her knot all the way and they were knotted. Madi bit down on Emily's right shoulder and the Omega did the same to her alpha, biting down on the older alphas left shoulder as they bout moaned in pleasure and went into their second orgasm filling Emily with bout their juices.

Madi turned them around so that she was on the bottom and Emily laying on top of her. “I love you” Madi said and kissed her cheek. Bout of them where out of breath and after Emily hummed what sounded like an “I love you” but ended but being “I ow u”. they both drifted off to sleep shortly after. Maid loved the warmth of her omega and her wonderful sense.

Emily slept with her head on Madis chest with her ear to the chest so she could hear her alphas breathing low. It was a new feeling, she felt the need to take care of Madi, to make sure she was okay, just like she knew Madi felt for her. she also loved the toned stomach with her new favorite things on it. Madis abs, she had never seen anything as hot as her alphas six-pack. she knew those abs were going to get her in trouble, just like she knew her boobs were going to be Madis weakness.

 

 

Madi woke up a little later and they where not tied anymore so she carefully pulled herself away from her sleeping omega, controlling herself not to wake Emily and go for round two, but instead she went into the bathroom and found a small towel, poured some warm water on it before leaning up her omega, carefully not to wake her.

After that, she carried her to the other bed and she was glad she had gotten the suite, there where one other bed and two couches she planned on having lots of fun on.

After Emily was carefully under the sheets of the second bed Madi took a quick shower cleaning herself and emptying her load before her lust got the best of her and she would wake up her sleeping omega.

After that she called Lexa, she figured since it was only 11 pm she would be awake and Lexa would be less worried then Clarke.

“Hello?” she heard Lexa.

“hey” Madi said simply. She figured Lexa would have some stuff to say before she started.

“Madi, thank god. Are you okay?” Lexa asked worried, but Madi knew she was going easy on her. she had just taken off after her football game without any information. They knew she was going to the hotel and Maria probably told them, but still.

“yes, we are good. Emily is asleep, but I was just wondering if you or Clarke could come over with the morning after pill tomorrow. It's worth trying” Madi asked. She didn't think she would get Emily pregnant, but she didn't want to take any chances.

“yeah, ill hear with Clarke” Lexa said and before Madi could stop her she could already hear she was calling her mother, which was not perfect because she had an idea Clarke was going to be stressed.

“Madi?” Clarke's voice rang into the phone and Madi could hear she was distressed and worried.

“Hey, I'm okay, super fine, I promise” Madi said trying to reassure Clarke. She knew telling her that she was now mated would be big for both her mothers, but she could do that another day. She didn't want to kill Clarke of a heart attack.

“ah, thank god” Clarke let out a breath of relief. “you scared me, you can't just go off like that after being punched in the face” Clarke said even more worried, but she seemed to have her emotions under control. Madi was just glad she was doing this over the phone because the hotel room now smelled heavily of sex and both her and Emily pheromones.

“You're worried because I got hit in the face?” Madi asked surprised and confused.

“yes, mom told me it was fine, but I think there is a good chance the wonder is dirty after you slid between that guy's feat” Clarke said and Madi saw her point but she couldn't help get distracted when she mentioned her special move.

“yessss. Did you see that he didn't even know what was happening and I was just like, this is so easy” Madi said with enthusiasm and heard Clarke sigth.

“that was such a good move Madi, I am really proud of you, I wish I would have thought of that when I was your age” Lexa said in an encouraging way and Madis hart stopped when Lexa told her she was proud, that was like the ultimate goal and now she was speechless.

“thank you” Madi almost whispered into the phone and if she wasn't a horny mess right now she would be sobbing.

“that was not my point, I'm sorry Madi, but you really need to clean that wound or ill personally come over there and do it myself” Clarke said strict and Madi really didn't want to challenge Clarke now.

“Okay, okay, I'm in the bathroom now, should I just rub some water over it?” Madi asked she had absolutely no medical knowledge.

“NO” Clarke said sudden right before Madi was about to do exactly that. “DO.NOT.RUB.WATER.ON.THE.WOUND.” Clarke said before guiding Madi to find the bottle with sterilizer and she poured it on one of the towels and watched the wound carefully, before talking a bit more with her mothers.

After that she made her way back to bed where a now fully awake Emily was sitting up and she felt herself harden immediately as they went for round two … then round three. They ended up doing it all night, having a small nap between round number four and five, but they lost count after that.

One thing was sure. This was the best day of her life. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Youll love her

The next morning Clarke came with eighth morning-after pills. Emily was tired after the active night and Madi had just ordered room service, but Clarke didn't seem happy with just handing over the pills.

“you have to give her one at breakfast. Oh and eat breakfast, try and control yourself, please” Clarke said from the door because Madi had decided it would be better if she was outside the room filled with the smell of never-ending sex.

“yes, don’t worry Clarke, it'll be okay” Madi brushed it off as if it was nothing. She was calm, she didn't think she would get Emily pregnant. All her life she had followed her gut. She would trust it this time too.

“you do know that she could get pregnant, right? I do not want to be a grandmother” Clarke said stressed.

“look, I am pretty sure she is not going to get pregnant. She will take the pill and we will be fine.” Madi said and Clarke seemed happy with her answer.

“okay, but only give her one pill a day and please be careful” Clarke said.

“I promise, you don’t have to worry, we are fine, seriously” Madi said in the most calming way she knew and hoped it would work. Because the last thing she would want was a stressed Clarke calling her while having fun with her mate.

“Okay, now let me in so I can check your eyebrow” Clarke said and she didn't even wait for Madi to move (she wouldn't have moved) she just walked past Madi and once inside she sniffed one time before sighing and starting to breathe in and out of her mouth.

Madi showed walked to the bathroom that was the furthest away from the bedroom where she sat down on the toilet seat as Clarke told her too.

“Okay, sit still, this might hurt” Clarke said as she pored so liquid on a cloth and lay it against Maids eyebrow carefully.

“Clarke?”

“what's up honey?” Clarke asked while concentrating on her task of cleaning Maids eyebrow.

“what's yours and Lexa's jobs” Madi asked. She had never really understood what the two did for a living. She knew they had good jobs, well paid. They may live in an apartment, but it was a decent size and on the good side of Arkadia. Though she found it weird they where often home but she just figured they had flexible calenders or home office.

“I am a doctor like my mother, I am head of general. While Lexa is a lawyer at Indras law firm” Clarke answered simple and Madi couldn't blive her mother was a lawyer under Indra and she hadn't noticed. She knew Indra had a home office so it kind of made sense.  

“you're just like Meredith Grey then, she is head of general too” Madi said with a smile. She had watched all 14 seasons of greys anatomy and her favorite was of course Meredith.

“yes, but working at a hospital isn't like in the series, we do things a little different, the doctors don't do everything and there is no romance” Clarke said as she kept doing something with the cloth.

“you want to know a fun fact about the body?” Madi asked like a five-year-old with something to show her mother, but Madi couldn't help herself, she felt like she was kind of bonding with Clarke, even if it was in her rut, while she was cleaning her eyebrows because she got hit in the face, they were still bonding.

“I am sure I'll learn something” Clarke said with a smile. She knew she would probably already know the fact that Madi was about to say, she didn't do many years of med school for nothing, but she would listen to her daughter all day long, talking about something that lights that glimmer in her eyes that she really saw. Only when Maid was really happy or enthusiastic about what she was talking about that glint came and it brought her joy that her daughter still had hope, she wasn't broken beyond repair, as she had told them. Clarke was going to help her daughter feel better, achieve happiness and a part of that would be to accept that within the next couple of days Madi would most lightly be mated.

“did you know that the white blood cells are like the body's armor. It's like the body's army against the scary bacteria” Madi said with a grin and Clarke chuckled.

“wow, I have never thought about it that way” Clarke said with a smile and brushed her thumb over Madis check. her daughter was so beautiful and if she was honest with herself she was damn proud of herself for making this person. Madi had most of Lexa's facial details, like the hair and the freckles, but those blue eyes and cute little nose was all Clarke.

“its how I remember stuff, I am not super smart so I make up rhymes, like Abraham Lincon, he linked America back together after slavery” Madi said. It was how she remembered most stuff. She had been doing it since she was little and no one ever taught her other ways to learn so she had to creative.

“that is very clever Madi and I bet you're smarter then you think” Clarke said. She knew there was more behind Madis words, but she knew now was not the time, Madi would open up with time like she had done with Becka and even if it hurt her to hear that Madi had lost her mom. Deep down somewhere she was so happy Madi wanted to share that with her and her mate.

“People think I should be a lawyer, like Indra and Lexa” Madi said, changing the subject back to the beginning.

“don’t tell your mother that, but why is that?” Clarke asked and she knew Lexa would flip if there was even a chance one of her pups would follow in her footsteps. Maria was long lost to art, but if she knew Madi could be a lawyer she would probably start dropping hints everywhere.

“well I am not really sure, they just say that I know how to argue, don’t back down and then that I am just cut out for it, but I don’t think I am smart enough” Madi said with a shrug of her shoulder. It wasn't a big deal to her and she was sure as hell not smart enough.

“of course, you’re a Woods, they don’t back down” Clarke said with a chuckle. “but if you want to be a lawyer then you are more then smart enough Madi, I know it”

“really?” Madi asked surprised. This was a new this. People having faith in her, belin\ving she was smart and not just a dumb model. She knew she could have done more over the years, but everything was hard to understand at school. It was a lot for Madi after Becka did and there was no one to help her at home, except now there was, or at least until she moved to New York, but she would either be living with or close by Maria and she was really smart.

“of course I believe in you Madi, it's my job as your mother” Clarke said soft, not sure if she slept a line.

“well you resigned from that job 18 years ago” Madi said. It wasn't harsh or meant hurtful, it was a fact and bout of them knew it.

“well if I would like to re-apply” Clarke said with a soft smile and loving voice. She was not giving up on her daughter, not again.

“I guess ... since the job is available … you can have it” Madi said with a bright and hopeful smile. Some part of her actually considered living with Clarke and Lexa until she was 21, but she also wanted to go after Emily, who was also going to Harvard, but she had no idea Madi was going too.

“I love you so much Madi, I will forever regret not showing you that from the beginning” Clarke said and she pulled the cloth away from her eyebrow and pulled Maid into a hug, ignoring that her daughter smelled a lot like Emily and sex and then more like Emily, before she realized they had already mated.

Clarke pulled away with a suspicious look and she pulled the hoody Maid had on to the side so her left shoulder was at display, nothing there, _good_. Then her right and she had her eyes wide and Madi just smiled nervously.

“your mated” it wasn't a question. She could hear that, but she still felt like Clarke wanted a confirmation, even if she could see it the bite was clearly fresh.

“about that, how mad are you from 1 to 10?” Madi asked. She knew both her mothers would be mad, they hadn't even mett the girl she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with, because they were bonded and wolfs mated for life. Like marriage, but divorcing was not an option.

“Madi, it is not temporary, this is for life, you can't take this back” Clarke said, rubbed her forehead and signed. Madi knew where she was coming from too, but she never meets Emily and she was convinced she would love her when she did. Not just now because she kind of wanted to get back to bed and have Emily ride her.

“I know all that, I love her, it is not my rut talking, I have wanted her for so long and I can't possibly see how this is a bad thing” Madi said.

“you don’t know her Madi, that’s how this can go wrong” Clarke said.

“yes I do, I grew up with her, I know her, I was there for her first day of school, I held her hand. I was there for her first tryout for the cheerleaders and when she figured out it wasn't her thing I drive her home. I was there to chase away all the alphas that wanted to get in her pants. I have known her for almost as long as I have known Pj. I am pretty sure the girl laying on the bed in the other room is the love of my life and I can assure you that I know her” Madi said and she didn't know if she went to fare. You were supposed to show respect for your parents or older people, but Madi never knew when to back down. It wasn't like she wanted to anyways, but now she didn't know if Clarke would take it as rude.

“well it is done, you can't take it back”

“so your not mad?” Madi asked surprised.

“I knew this was coming, Madi. I was just hoping … I love you Madi and I just feel like I should have prepared you better for this” Clarke said with a sad smile. Madi didn't know I she could call it a smile, but Clarke's lips went up a little bit.

“I highly doubt you're supposed to prepare your pup to mate when they are 18” Madi sad with a smile. She really didn't wasn’t Clarke to feel bad and she was almost immediately pulled into a hug.

“you’re a good kid Madi. Me and your mother love you so much and I am looking forward to meeting this Emily” Clarke said and kissed Madis head.

“you'll love her” Madi said and they stayed that way for a little while. Just hugging in silence, chasing the moment.

Afterwords Clarke said her goodbyes and told Madi how to clean her wound and told her again that she could only give Emily on pill a day. After Clarke had left Madi and Emily eat their breakfast. Madi ordered a bit too much, get all Emily favorites, the blueberry pancake was a big win and after Emily took the pill they were back at it. having sex on every surface in the hotel room for the rest of the week. Finally leaving the hotel Saturday morning when both their heat and rut was over.


	12. Do you trust her?

The first thing Madi and Emily did when they left the hotel was visite the cemetery after being spotted by a paparazzi.

Madi and Emily made their way to Becka's grave. She knew where to go, Madi had been her many enough times to know exactly where to go. She would go her at least twice a year. Once on the day Becka died, September 14th and on her birthday, January 15th.

It was not as painful anymore and she knew she would hate herself if she didn't go. She needed to show her the wonderful person she now got to call her mate. Becka had obesity meet Emily, they where childhood friends and under the five years Madi spend with Becka Emily had been part of two of them.

Madi kneeled down by the grave with a sad smile. It was nice now, to be able to at least pretend Becka could hear her. it was calming and she was glad she did this, she wanted Becka to be the first to know and she was glad Emily didn't fight her on it, because her omega knew how to get what she wanted. She was the only one that could get Madi to surrender or do something she didn't want, the omega had her wrapped around her finger, but Madiwouldn't have it any other way.

“hey mom” Madi said quietly when Emily sat down with her. “a lot happened since I was her on your birthday. My birth parents – they – I live with them. It was hard in the beginning, but it's nice now. I know this is what you would have wanted for me, you always told me no matter how dark it seems there is light. I forgot for some years after you went – I went to a bad place, but they helped me” Madi said and swallowed hard.

“Indra is my grandmother and my parent's names are Clarke and Lexa, I think this might be it. I know I am 18 but I feel like I needed this, a family.” Madi smiled a little more. “Anyways I am happy. I also got mated, you remember Emily? Pjs sister. Ye I know, I am the luckiest alpha on earth. She makes me a better person and you would have loved the wonderful young lady she has turned into. I know you're watching out for me. I know you are in a good place and I just want you to know that I love you, I love you so much mom and I miss you.” A tear fell from Madis eye and she took a deep breath.

“I miss you every day, but I know your resting in heaven and that helps.” Madi said and felt the calming pheromones Emily was pumping out start to hit in. “I hope you're with your mom and dad. She makes me really happy and I know you would have been happy from me” Madi said and leaned into Emily's side. Being vulnerable was something she tried to do as little as possible but it felt good to have Emily here.

“your girl makes me happy to miss Becka. I still can't pronounce your last name” Emily said and chuckled and Madi did too. “you raised her right, you only got five years, but they where five got damd good years. Still mom raised me better” Emily said with a smile. When Becka was alive she and Lena  (Pj and Emily's mother) had been best friends after they figured out how much Pj and Madi had been through together.  They always had a competition about who was the better mother.

“Hey, that’s not even a little true, Lena may be a good mom, but Becka.” A little pause. “ she was wonderful. She was an angel in the form of my mom” Madi said with a smile and Emily couldn't argue on that.

“well, mom still misses you, she doesn't like coming here. She says she doesn’t have time, but I know she still hurt. Its been over 10 years, 11 to be exact, but who is counting? Even if I don’t remember a lot of you, I know I miss you _and_ your incredible grilled cheese sandwiches. Ohh those were good” Emily said with a sad smile.

They sit there for a little longer. Madi knows that there are some pres outside the cemetery, but she doesn't care. What is important is that she introduces her mate and Becka. After about ten minutes they finally decide to get back to the car.

The paparazzi that used to be one is now five and Madi decides it is just easier to walk calmly paste them, keeping conversation with their questions. No one asked about Emily, which she was grateful for before she and her mate are off to Lena's house.

They bout knew Lena would smell different on the bout of them. But Madi was really, _really_ nervous if Lena would be pised or not.

 

They walked up to the front door on Saturday. It was about one pm and Madi was the one to knock on the door. They didn't wait for someone to open, it was Emily's house. Madi just thought it would be more polite. If anything could get Lena on her good side she would do it.

“mom!” Emile yelled from the hall. “I am home” she added and they heard footsteps waking very fast towards them. When Lena finally was in sight she pulled her into a hug immediately. Madi just stood there awkwardly before Lena reached her hand out and pulled her in. “no you're my daughter for real” Lena said and Madi was in tears. This was beyond how she thought Lena would react. This week was officially the best of her life.

They all stood there in the hug for a while. Lena was shedding tears, Madi was crying and Emily was just smiling, letting a tear or two falls of happiness. The room was full of pheromones, all of them good.

“you're not mad?” Madi asked once she pulled out of the hug. she still hadn't grasped the entire concept of Lena being okay with this.

“Madi your one of the best alphas I have ever meet and I know that you'll protect my daughter for the rest of your life. I also know my daughter will do the same and quite frankly I think I have been hoping for this for a while. You're going to make a disgustingly cute couple” Lena said with a big smile and pulled Madi into another hug. _This is one of the greatest days of my life_ , Madi thought. Right after mating with Emily and the day Pj got adopted. Pj getting adopted had held the first place for a long time, but it could never beat the wonderful feeling of being mated with the most beautiful omega on earth.

“Hey, don’t start predicting, we are going to be the hottest couple at school and I get to ride with you to school, right?” Emily said. First to her mom, then looking hopefully into Madis eyes and even if Maid was saying yes anyways, no one could say no to Emily's puppy dog eyes.

“of course babe” Madi said and kissed her cheek.

“see, already a disgustingly cute couple” Lena said and faked puked.

“your just yellow” Madi said with a grin, knowing that the comment would anyone Lena.

“of what?”

“we are cute _and_ hot, you not even one of them” Madi said and heard Emily chuckle. She knew it would have come across as rude if it was anyone else, but that was what she liked about Lena, they could have this hate-love relationship and she honestly found it kind of nice. She knew she needed it to. Being sat back in her place sometimes was necessary.

“whatever, you're only cute because you look like your 16” Lena said and got a sight out of Madi.

“well at least I won't look like a bus crash when I am 60” Madi said back and before they could continue this Pj walked down the stairs. He stood there for a couple of seconds looking at Madi and them where all silent and curious about his reaction.

He nodded slightly with a grin and opened his arms for Madi and she immediately hugged the slightly older alpha.

“Madi, I was a dick and I am happy for you, I know you already forgave me, but I really need you to know that I am sorry.” Pj said after they pulled out of the hug. it was one of those hugs that you knew you would remember. She would remember this day for the rest of her life and couldn't believe she got this lucky. A beautiful mate, an accepting mother in law (Lena had already decided that she was Madis mother in law) and last but not least a best friend that was happy for her. no one could ever understand how much that meant for Madi. He had been her family when she didn't have one and now he was happy for her, that was a feeling she never wished to dissipate.

“I love you, it doesn't matter if you where a dick, I understand why” Madi said with a smile. “I am just grateful that your happy form me and let me call this wonderful sister of yours my mate” Madi said with a smile at the last word. She loved saying it out loud, she wanted everyone in the world to know how lucky she was, not only was her mate beautiful, but also smart and caring and everything you could ever ask for in an omega.

“she isn't even that great, just wait and see, I bet your ass you'll find her annoying within a week” Pj said with a smirk and looked over to his younger sister.

“we don’t have time for your idiocy brother, we have to go tell Clarke, Lexa and Maria so if you'll so gratefully remove your stinking ass from my surroundings that would be great” Emily said with a fake smile.

 

About ten minutes later Maid, Emily and Lena found themselves outside the apartment door. Madi opened it and yelled out with a smirk “greetings roommates, if you wish to say hello, that would be great”

“Hey honey” Lexa was the first to hug her. Madi noticed she seemed suspicious which meant Clarke hadn't told her, but she hugged her tight.

“hey” Madi said in the huge, but it was barely audible.

“sweetheart” Clarke was next and Lexa let her mate huge her pup.

“hi”

“well well well, I would like to know how in your right mind your still alive, because I can smell from my room that Emily's sense is all over you and mama hasn't killed neither of you” Maria said when Maid and Clarke pulled out of the hug.

“I look like this, that is how, no one could kill me, I am just too good looking” Maid said with a smirk, it was great being back, annoying her sister and of course her mothers.

“you're full of yourself” Maria rolled her eyes before hugging Madi. “but I missed your incredibly cocky jokes, how did you become so confident?”

“you see this omega once came up to me an told me that I was her drug in chemistry, her oxygen in biology and last but not least her goddess in mythology” Maid said with a smile. “I was also told that my face is a work of art and that my entire body was formed by the gods on Olympus” she added just to be a bit more annoying.

“at this point you're just doing it to annoyed me, I am not even sure if you believe it or not” Maria said, clearly annoyed, but Madi knew she was happy to see her.

“well your really easy to get too and hilarious to annoying” Madi said with a smirk. “speaking of people, this is my mate, she is great, please for the love of god don’t be yourself” Madi said directly to Maria.

“for a second there I thought you were going to call me annoying” Emily said.

“I would never do that in front of you, it would be suicide” Madi said with a grin and before they could start arguing Maria interrupted.

“anyways!” Maria said. “it's nice to meet you in another setting than under my sister” Maria said with a smile and pulled Emily into a hug. “you smell like her, I recommend using a lot of perfume and deodorant” she added.

“you two are so related it's amazing” Emily said before Maid could retro and she pulled out of the hug with a smile.

“I would like to point out that she used all the warm water in the shower and I had to shower in cold water, sorry if I spend the proses up a bit” Madi said. She really didn't know when to shut up, but she was not just letting Maria have this one.

“you spell horribly every day”

“I do not, your nose is just of infected with bitterness because I got the freckles” Madi said with an ironic smile.

“that doesn't even make sense, Madi”

“whatever you say looser” Madi said with a huge grin. She and Maria could do this all day. They may look alike, like spot on, but they were also so different.

“could you guys please stop insulting each other. Say your sorry” Clarke said. Stopping the twins from keeping their little insulting conversation going.

“Indra once told me you shouldn’t say sorry if you don’t mean it and technically she was the one that said I smelled, I just defended myself.” Madi said and got an eye roll out of Maria followed be Madi showing Maria her though.

“Maria, say your sorry” Clarke said looking at her omega daughter with strict eyes. That was when Madi whispered something intoMaria's ear and when she was done she had an even bigger grin on.

“I will not apologize for stating facts, that would be going against all that I stand for” Maria said with a grin too and bout the twins were struggling not to let out the laughter when Clarkes face just all over said _are you serious?_

“well you must be Emily” Lexa said, changing the theme and reaching out for the omega to shake her hand, which she did. That was a plus.

“that is me, it's nice to meet you to  miss Griffin?” Emily said questioning.

“Miss Woods, but you can call me Lexa”

“okay” Emily said and Madi wasn't sure if this could go any better. There was only one important person left and if Madi was honest with herself it might be the worst one.

 

After leaving the apartment Madi and Emily started driving a little outside the city. A while later, not too long but it felt like an eternity for Madi they were parked in front of the big house.

The newly mated made their way to the front door and Madi was the one to knock before swallowing the lump in her throat. She heard the woman get closer and closer until the door finally opened and Indra stood there.

“Madi” she said and let them in. Madi knew this wasn't it and that there would be some kind of reaction when they were inside.

“Indra, I want you to meet Emily, my true mate” Madi said with a smile. She really wanted to shiver, but she was determined not to be weak or show just how nervous she really was.

“Hello, I have heard a lot about you” Indra said and shook the girl's hand. So fare there was no particular emotion on Indras face, but Madi didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

“it's nice to finally meet you miss Woods” Emily said with a nervous smile. Madi knew she was terrified. Indra could come across as scary, but Madi trusted her and that took a lot from her and therefore Indra was important to her.

“Okay, can you just say if your mad or not, because this is kind of killing me” Madi said after there were about 10 seconds of awkward silence, which felt like 30.

“I am not mad, but I would like to know a little more of the situation” Indra said she still seemed really calm and Madi now believed that it was a good thing.

“okay. My name is Emily, I am 17, but graduating this year. I slipped forth grade and I plan on attending Harvard, majoring in engineering. I grew up with Madi, she is my big brothers best friend.” Emily said and finished with a smile, still nervous, but Madis sense, the calming pheromones she was pumping out and the calming hand that was rubbing her back was helping a lot.

“Okay, can I speak to Madi for a second” Indra then asked and Madi followed the older alpha to the kitchen after giving Emily a quick kiss.

When they were in the kitchen Indra showed some more emotions, a bit of anger and a little annoyed. “Madi she is underaged”

“I am aware, but that does not matter, we are mated” Madi said.

“yes, but you had sex with her before you mated, which means you could be accused of rape” Indra said and Madi knew this was true.

“only if she tells them that I didn't ask for consent. I asked three or for times and I know she will say that. I trust her with my life” Madi said and hoped this would be enough.

Indra was thinking Madi could see it. she had this own face only for thinking so Madi let her. she knew it was best not to disturb. Indra would get annoyed and a worse mood, which would be a bad idea when she was deciding if she was pissed at Madi or not.

“trust is something you show by actions, why do you trust her” Indra asked and Madi wasn't surprised. Indra always asked this kind of questions, but Madi stopped carrying a long time ago. She was just taking notes at this point, because Indra knew how to ask the right questions, the once that where necessary and Madi wanted to know how to do that.

“I trust her because she knows my story, because she would never be fiscally capable of hurting me and also she knows every little thing about me. she could steal my identity, but she hasn't and I trust her not too. Is that a good enough reason?” Madi asked and was so happy when Indra gave her a smile, a fucking smile.

“I know its hard for you to trust anyone. I am glad you trust her”

 

 

 

 

 


	13. mom and mama

After introducing Indra and Emily they went out to lunch. It was nice, they sat by the window and watched as the cars past, some yellow cabs, some big white trucks, some family cars. They take the entire time. They bout knew each other so they ended up telling stories from when they were kids.

Madi told Emily about that time her, Pj and Emily went out in the woods behind their house and found a really cool tree. Pj and Madi climbed up while Emily just stood on the ground telling them it was a bad idea and threatening to tell Lena. Eventually, Madi thought it was a good idea to play Tarzan and she grabbed one breached and tried swinging to the next one. She didn't even get a hold of the first branch and was walling the daunting 8 feet down to the ground.

Emily told the story where Madi had taught her how to hit a baseball. Or as good as a nine-year-old football player could. Emily missed the ball about a hundred times, but Madi refused to give up and eventually Emily hit the ball and they bout cheered, even if it only went 5 feet.

After lunch, they went back to the apartment where Lena never left apparently.

“Mom, what on earth are you doing here?” Emily asked when they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

“telling stories and figuring out how bad you guys literally screwed up” Lena said and turned to Madi and her daughter. Her comment made Madi chuckled for a second before being a little push in the shoulder from Emily, telling her to stop and she did.

“on that note, mom I think I need to start on birth control” Emily said with a smile and she herself thought it was a great idea.

“you're already on birth control. You have your implant. I even told you how it worked.” Lena said annoyed and Madi let out a breath of leaves. She was confident Emily wasn't pregnant, she couldn't explain why, she just knew, but now there was a 0% chance and that was a win.

“what?” Emily asked super confused. Sitting beside a too relaxed Maid to take.

“the thing we went to the hospital for. He put in an implant”

“hoooo, I thought that was a flu shot” Emily said with a small chuckle but she stopped when Lena's glare reached her.

“what did you hear from the conversation before he gave it to you?” Lena asked still frustrated.

“well …… I heard. Behave. You die. I'll drag you with me and that it was extremely important” Emily said and now it was Madis turn to chuckle.

“Anyways. She has her implant so there is obviously nothing bad that can happen. I don’t see why you're stressing, you're not going to be grandparents,” Madi said.

“you could be accused of rape” Clarke said fast and stressed and Madi hadn't noticed.

“Indra said it was fine, mom” Madi said without thinking. It just popped out and she had no idea how she feels about it. She fell more into the couch with all eyes on her while she looked down on her hand that was laying in her lap. She called Clarke _mom_. That was what she called Becka.

“Okay, then there is nothing to worry about” Clarke said with a loving smile the Madi almost missed, but she really appreciated Clarke not making a big deal about it. it was a big deal for her, but she just wanted to wait with the big deal talk.

 

 

Later that night.

Madi and Emily decided not to go to any party. They stayed at Madis, playing a _long_ round of monopoly. Clarke won and Madi didn't talk for ten minutes. After that they put on a movie. Madi was a sore loser and not good at hiding it, but when Emily sat between her legs and took Madis hands and placed them over her boobs Madi smiled wide.

“what movie do you want to watch?” Lexa was the one to pop the question, but she knew if she left it at that everyone would just yell out their proposals. “okay guests first. Emily what do you want to watch” she said and looked at Emily.

“horror” Emily said and Madi sighted. She wasn't really the biggest fan of horror. She wasn't scared, she just didn't find it entertaining.

“okay” Lexa said and looked to Clarke next.

“romantic” Clarke said with a smile when bout the twins ground in union and said “nooo”

“Well Maria, why not romantic?” Lexa asked her green-eyed pup.

“cuz I want to watch horror and romantic is boring and sappy” Maria said.

“Okay so there are two votes for horror and I vote for romantic so Madi you’re the tiebreaker, horror or romantic” Lexa asked and looked at her blue-eyed pup.

“I want to watch guardians of the galaxy” Madi said and paused for a second to think. “horror movies all end the same and romantic means well end up making out instead of washing and that is not fair to Maria, who has a dead love life” Madi finished with a grin looking at her sister. 

“I bet you have already watched that movie a billion times” Maria said.

“she has” Emily answered for Madi, knowing if she let her mate answer there would be at least a half an hour discussion until Madi won.

“okay so you have to choose, horror or romantic” Maria said with a smirk.

“horror” Madi muttered and kissed Emily's cheek.

“yes, victory” Maria said as she popped up from the couch and stole the controller from her alpha mother and popped down on the couch again beside Madi, choosing a movie.

“your so related” Emily almost wisped, but everyone heard it.

“what do you mean, we are the complete opposite” Madi said with a questioning look.

“your bout competitive and stubborn and brown hair and fairly attractive” Emily said with a grin.

“fairly, I think you mean I look flawless while she looks almost good” Madi said and got both Emily and Maria's elbows poked in her side.

“Okay, stop fighting and play the movie” Lexa said and Maria found the movie on Netflix before hitting play.

Madi wasn't really paying attention to the movie, how could she when there was a gorgeous blond in her arms. She kept staring at her mate, only looking up every now and then or taking a sip of her beloved chocolate milk.

When the scary part of the movie arrived Emily turned to her side so she could look at the tv or have her head down to Madis chest at the scary moments. Madi found this really cute and kissed the top of her head every time she seemed scared or whenever she felt like it really.

At the end of the movie, it was really scary. Maid didn't follow the movie but there was a clown running around in a house and there were two kids and a mother. Soon Emily wasn't looking at the screen and had her head buried into Madis chest.

“you okay?” Madi whispered and lifted Emily's chin. She could feel her mate getting distressed and she wanted to make her feel better.

Emily only nodded and gave her alpha a kiss before taking a quick peek at the screen and looking back at Madi.

“are you sure your okay, we can just ignore the movie if you want” Madi suggested and Emily's lips on hers were answered enough. She didn't know how to describe the feeling she got when she kissed Emily. It was like happy explosions went off in her brain, her stomach filled with joy and her alpha went crazy, so happy and satisfied and Madi felt grounded. Like she could focus with this omega. Emily grounded her and she loved it. she loved Emily, with everything she had, with every fiber in her body, she loved this omega and there was no doubt in her mind that she would grow old with her. Emily was the love of her life.

They didn't know how long they made out. Probably about ten minutes before Maria made a puking noise and they were pulled back to reality.

“why do you have to do that while I am here?” Maria asked annoyed.

“your just jealous” Madi said with a grin, knowing that would annoy Maria.

“I am what?!” Maria asked annoyed. “I am not jealous, I think it's disgusting” she added with an eye roll.

“hu” Madi said in response and kissed Emily, eyes open and looking at Maria and the reaction was great.

“stop, who kisses with their eyes open?”

“you are too easy to annoy” Madi said with a huff. “anyways, can Emilly sleepover?” Madi asked looking in between Clarke and Lexa.

“no” came from bout her moms at the same time.

“why not?” Madi said and pouted in the most childish way. 

“because you just spend a weak together” Clarke said.

“that is false, we spend five days together which means that argument is irrelevant” Madi said with a grin.

“the answer is still no. now do you want us or you to drive her home” Clarke said, shutting down the argument before it could continue.

“ill drive her” Madi said and she tried getting up but Emily wasn't moving. “babe you have to stand up if I can drive you home” Madi said and tried again but failed.

“I am asleep, you have to carry me” Emily said.

“is that so?” Madi asked in a teasing voice.

“yes, see” Emily said and snored which got a chuckle out of Madi and Maria.

“why can't I wake you?” Maid asked.

“because one, that would be rude and two…” Emily said and dragged out, snatching a pillow and putting it under her shirt. “I am pregnant and can't walk” she said and Madi could see the grin on her face.

“then we have two options, we could just kill the poor baby ORRRR you could just hurry up and give birth” Madi said with a smirk herself.

“well I guess I am giving birth” Emily said and started pretending giving birth. “ahhh, this hurt so much, I am holding your hand so hard that it will probably break, get this kid out now” Emily said all the things she could come up with and the light blue pillow was free from under the omegas shirt.

“wow, the miracle of life, what a beauty. It’s a boy, what shall we name him?” Madi asked and kept up the mask a little longer at least, actually finding this really funny.

“he looks like a bob. Like the guy from minions, one eye and a bit shorte.” Emily said with a smile and almost let out a chuckle.

“well he has to have a middle name, I am thinking something like Grant. Bob Grant is a great name” Madi said and chuckled a bit before she pulled the mask up again.

“Bob Grant Griffin, welcome to the world” Emily said and lay Bob down back on the couch.

“well the birth went smoothly, now can you stand up?” Madi asked.

“you have no knowledge, of omegas after birth do you?” Emily said and shook her head.

“how could I, it's not like I am a gyno-whatever” Madi said, she had no idea what the dude that helped at birth and did the ultrasounds.

“gynecologist” Clarke corrected

“well after birth omegas shouldn’t be walking, doctor told me” Emily said and Maid just sighted before sliding out from under Emily and picking her up bridal style.

“to the car” Madi said and started walking to the door. “can someone hold the door?” she added and Lexa was the one ending up helping.

 “can you put my shoes on too?” Madi asked and reached out her right foot. Lexa just sighted before helping Madi put her shoes on. She didn't really mind though, Madi was 18, but she like helping her pup, she kind of caught up with the lost time even if she knew she never could.

Lexa put on both her shoes before Madi said “thanks ma” with a smile. She had thought about it all day and she was okay with calling them, mom and mama. They couldn't replace Becka, but she wanted a family, even if she tried telling herself she didn't her she still wanted it.

“your welcome sweetie” Lexa said and gave Madis head a kiss before opening the front door. “do you think you'll be fin to drive?”

“yes, we will be fine, ill be back in like an hour. Lena always has something to say and Pj probably wants something too” Madi said as she walked with Emily in her arms down to the car. She got her omega into the car and was soon driving towards her house. There was no way in hell Madi wasn't spending a night without her mate and so be it if she got caught, but she was going to try.

“Okay so I have a plan” Madi said just as she pulled onto the bigger road.

“of course you do” Emily said amused and chuckled as she put her hand over Madis.

“so, we stop about five minutes away from your house. Have some fun cuz your mine and I need you-” Maid said, but was cut off at that.

“try and be a little less dominant when we are not in bed. I know you like being I charge and _I am yours, forever,_ but calm it a little” Emily said with her kind eyes as Madi looked quickly to her side.

“Sorry, I try not to be too dominant, but it just comes across natural and alphas are supposed to take care of their omegas and I think being dominant and protecting can get confusing for me. Especially when my wolf wants to take you right now, claim you, bread you” Madi said. She wasn't used to sharing this much, not her feeling in this way, but it felt so natural with Emily and she hadn't released before the words had left her mouth.

“well…. I wouldn't mind if you did that” Emily said and moved her hand from Madis to her abdomen and slowly dragged it down towards Madis front. Getting a low moan out of Madi and after that a growl of want.

Emily then started rubbing her pants and Madi felt herself get harder every second and her alpha howling for her to pull over and take her omega. Teach her a lesson, but she was driven and needed to focus on that.

“Emily” she warned and for a second Emily stopped her movement and Madi was relieved, but that didn't last long because Emily made her way up to Madis sniper and unbuttoned her pants before Madi could say or do anything.

Emily then slowly unzipped her pants, revealing a semi-hard member and Madi growled in pleasure of a bit more space.

“someone is excited” Emily said teasingly as she dragged her fingers over the shaft through the usual Calvin Klein Boxers Maid always used.

“Emily” Maid tried to warn again, but this time Emily didn't stop, she did quite the opposite – she slid her hand under the boxer and found a soft grip on the now very erected shaft with pre-come already leaking.

Emily then started pumping up and down and she leaned over kissing Madi cheek before whispering in her ear, “how about we try something new” and bit her ear lobe before making her way to her destination. Normally Madi would have protested, she didn't want Emily to do something she wasn't comfortable with, but now she was too far gone, her alpha wouldn't let her do anything else then just enjoy. _It's not like she doesn't want to, right?_

Emily finally made her way to the tip of the fully erected cock and licked some of the pre-cum of the tip. She circled the tip a couple of times, earning groans from Madi before she finally wrapped her mouth around the 12-inch cock, which caused the shaft to twitch and Madi to groan in pleasure.

“that’s it – ahh, your so good at this. Ahh, keep – ahh. Keep doing that” Madi said in between moans and Emily was bobbing her head up and down while Madi was trying her best to find a spot to pull over. Luckily there was a spot and she immediately pulled over.

She almost came when Emily swallowed around her, but she held on, it would be really embarrassing if she came that quickly, but then Emily did it again and she was gone. “ahhhhh. Fuck. Ahh Emily fuck” she said and ropes shot into Emily's mouth and she swallowed every last bit of it.

“you like it when I suck you dry?” Emily said as she licked the last bit of cum of Madis still hard shaft.

“meh, I love when you do that, now let's see if we can't find a more appropriate thing to do with omegas who don’t behave” Madi said after she came down from her shook. She was glad she could go for rounds two, because damn car sex with Emily sounded wonderful right now.

“nothing about this is appropriate”

“well bad girls get punished and you were a very bad girl distracting me from the road” Madi said with a lifted eyebrow as she unbuckled her seatbelt and moved over to lay on top of Emily.

“but I was good. I sucked you dry commander”

“well that’s no punishment, you love having my cock in your mouth” Madi said and lowered the seat and soon it all began. The spanking and rough sex. Emily seemed to love it and Madi came inside her mate at least three times before she simply couldn't go another round.

Madi made her way back into her seat and fixed her clothes before giving Emily a final kiss. Emily then fixed her sweater one last time before they were off to Emily's house.

“so, what were we talking about before?” Emily asked when Madi was back on the road.

“ahh, right the plan. So after I dro you ill drive down to the shop at the corner. You say hey to everyone and stuff and tell Lena you're going to bed early. Then sneak out the window and meat me.” Madi said with a smile.

“cant you come inside. Mom will wonder if you don’t” Emily said.

“okay”

 

Twenty minutes later they were inside. Madi was talking to Lena while Emily brushed her teeth. Emily came downstairs and send Lena a glare, telling her to beat it, which she did after one last hug for Madi and a “good night Madi, bye” as she walked to the kitchen.

“I'll be there in twenty minutes, okay?” Emily asked and gave Madi a quick kiss.

“okay,” Madi said and kissed her too, but a bit more patient. “bye, I love you” Madi said and kissed Emily's hands before turning to leave.

She heard Emily say “I love you” before she was out of the door and of to the store on the corner where she texted Maria. She would need her help to sneak Emily in and was hoping her sister would help.

Forty minutes fast forwards Madi and Emily was outside the door of the apartment and waiting for Maria's message. When Madi got the message she opened the door slowly and they bout took off their jacket and shoes before sneaking into Madi and Maria's room where Maria was waiting.

“Okay, I have one rule, no sex”

“don’t worry, we already got that covered” Madi said with a smirk and gave her twin a wink.

“I didn't need to know that” Maria said disgusted and popped down on the bed. “Mom and mama are in the living room. Mom is asleep on top of mama so she won't move, but she probably heard you so you should go say goodnight” Maria said before pulling the covers over herself. “good night dear idiot and way to smart mate of an idiot”

“night dickhead” Madi said and rolled her eyes. “I am going to say goodnight,” Madi said and kissed Emily's cheek before walking back out in the living room. Indeed finding a sleeping Clarke and awake Lexa.

“hey”

“Hey honey” Lexa said and looked up at her with a soft smile.

“so I think Lena might want to have dinner sometime in the future so she told me to give you guys her number” Madi said and handed Lexa the note Lena had given her. she already had her number and could have just shared it that way, but Lena insisted.

“Okay, are you going to bed?” Lexa asked. Taking a quick look at the note before looking back at her daughter.

“yeah. I just came to say goodnight” Madi said and was about to say goodnight when Lexa spoke.

“you should probably eat something”

“I am good, I think I'll just head to bed” Madi said and was happy when Lexa just nodded. “good night mama” Madi said with a smile as she started making her way towards her room.

“Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams” Lexa said tired and tired enough to make Clarke aware of what was happening.

“good night honey” Clarke said sheepishly and Madi smiled.

“night mom” she said and she felt something in her stomach. She didn't know how to describe it. her stomach was just really, really happy and she was too. For the first time in a long time, she was happy. She had the most wonderful mate in the howl entire world. Her moms where back, loving her, caring for her and she had a sister, a twin sister that may be annoying, but Madi knew it was one of the things they had in common, it reminded her of how related they where. They were identical and knew very well that it would be taken advantage of in the future.

“I love you” was the last thing Madi said before drifting off to sleep beside her beautiful mate in her arms and she got a tired reply.

“love ya too commander”  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Maria woke bout Madi and Emily when she was up. Since it was Sunday Clarke or Lexa wouldn't wake them and not notice that Emily had spent the night.

Maria went to the kitchen and texted Madi that only Lexa was up. Not a surprise to Madi, she was exactly the same as Clarke when it came to sleeping and right now she was so thankful. One parent would be easier to get past than two and she already had a plan.

She and Emily got dressed and made their way to the front door. “I am going for a morning run to get Emily, be back in an hour or so” Maid yelled as she put on her shoes as fast as she could.

“Okay honey, don’t forget we have a dinner at Indras” Lexa called out before Madi and Emily was off to breakfast. Last night Emily had left a note saying that she left early to go get breakfast so they didn't need to worry about Lena.

They walked to the café on the corner just three streets down called _Grounders_. It was a nice story, owned by none other than Bellamy Blake who Madi had discovered Maria considers to be her uncle. Madi didn't see it that way, but she liked the brown hairs alpha.

They walked inside and saw it was Bellamy's mate, John attending the café. “hey Murphy” Madi said with a smile.

“hey hobit, what brings you to this part of town” the omega asked and Madi liked his joking attitude. She also liked his stupid jokes, knowing that was the kind of jokes she pulled and also his use of sarcasm.

“well I was thinking either drugs or breakfast, which one do you recommend?” Maid asked with a grin and got a glare from Emily, but a chuckle from the older omega.

“I think your mate wants you to take some breakfast, so settle wherever you want and I will take your order in a second” he said and pointed to the unoccupied tables. There were five people there, but considering it was just after opening time Madi found that impressive.

They settled in a both and looked over the menus. When Murphy came to take their orders Madi ordered plain pancakes and chocolate milk while Emily ordered blueberry pancakes and water.

They eat their breakfast and got back home. When Emily entered the apartment she yelled out “hello new family, I am back, appreciate my present” which got Madi chuckling. She was defiantly the love of her life.

 

They went to dinner at Indras and Madi sneaked out to sleep at Emily's this night. In the morning she got Maria to pretend she was in the shower while she climbed up the fire escape and sneaking in her and Marias bedroom window without Clarke or Lexa noticing.

They made their way to school, picking up Emily and Madi forced Maria to sit in the back so she could hold hands with Emily. Pj also tagged along and when they arrived at school Madi had her hand in Emily's back pocket and Emily did the same. While Pj was walking beside Madi, talking about how shity the party he was at without his alpha best friend.

It didn't take long before people started realizing Madi was mated and to Emily. The rumor spread quickly if Maid was involved and after lunch they spotted at least five omegas crying in a corner or by the locker, giving Maid a pleading look, but Emily didn't let her keep eye contact for long and turned her chin and kissed.

Madi wasn't complaining, she got to kiss Emily a lot more and that was a bonus. Their kiss was always the same, like their first. Fireworks were going on in her head and she hoped their kiss would never change, that their kiss would never lose the energy, love and passion behind it.

They kept seeing crying omegas, but when Madi was walking with Emily to her final class – English, which was right across Madis last class – history. That was when Dax stopped in front of Madi with a glare.

“you don’t deserve her, she is not yours and I am the one that is going to treat her right, NOT.YOU” He said. Dax had always thought he was a top alpha. The fact that Madi was a prime, which meant she was born to be the leader of the pack, was not something he chose to accept – Madi liked this about him. She didn't want people to follow her, she was lost, but she was not allowing him to take her mate and she let her natural sense rome the hallways.

“she is mine and I am going to spend my howl life making her ten times more happy then you could ever have tried to” Madi said carefully pushing Emily behind her, happy that her mate obligated because Emily's safety was Madis number one priority.

“Arrr!” Dax said and let out his own pheromones. He was a strong alpha, but not really a threat to Madi. “she does not belong to you” he said with a growl and Madi let out her own much stronger.

“back of Daxs before this gets ugly” this was going to be her final warning, but she already knew he wasn't going to back down. She was just waiting for him to throw the first punch, that was she couldn't be blamed, it would be self-defense.

With a growl he threw the first punch, on Madis right shoulder and Madi was too busy with pushing Emily a little more back so she wouldn't get hurt, which ended with him hitting her right shoulder.

It didn't bother her, she had had worse and now growled before attacking. Pushing him into the closest lockers and kneeing him in the stomach, she knew she could have goon for his lower parts, but everyone knew you didn't do that in a fight, it was a pussys move and Maid didn't need to use tricks. She was very much capable of fighting fair.

She kneed him a couple of times before he caught up and managed to push her off. People had been forming in a circle around them and Madi wanted her reputation to stay as it was so she went in for the face. he dogged it and she was now the one agents he locker, but she wasn't kneed, he threw a fist on the left side of her face before slamming her against the lockers and Madi felt something in her arm brake.

This was not acceptable and he lifted her by the collar. He shouldn’t have done that and Maid kicked him in the chest, causing him to let her go and stumble across the floor, he was not at all prepared for the first Maid threw him on the left side of his face and then she kicked him into the locker on the other side of the hallway.

She got one more good push, this time on the right side of the face before she was being pulled off by two alpha teacher.

The next ten minutes were a blur. There was a lot of schooling, buy every teacher that could possibly talk to her, but she somehow ended up in the principles office with Dax in the chair beside her. he looked like hell and Madi couldn't deny she was proud. She probably didn't look too good either, but he looked worse.

“Madelin Griffin, I would like to know what you and Dax Rello was fighting for in my hallway?” Markus Kane, the principal asked. He was Jessica and Alexsanders grandfather– they where Madis cousins, but she hadn't really been hanging out with them. Whenever they went to Indra they were to catch up in the food and after that playing in the playroom.

Maria, Madi and Jorden where the older part of this generation of the family while their aunts and uncles waited a bit longer with children. In total there were five cousins. Bellamy and Murphy had a daughter that was nine, her name was Lisa. Then of course Lincon and Octavia had Jessica and Alexander. Jessica was also nine while Alexsander was seven. The last one was Anya and Raven who had their son Gabriel, he was the youngest and just turned six so there was a big gap drift between all the cousins.

“he started it, I was just walking to my last period when this jackass decided he wanted to challenge me” Madi said annoyed.

“that’s not true” Dax said quickly after and got a look form Kane that silenced him.

“Madi, what do you mean, challenge you?” Kane asked calm, he was always a diplomat and Madi knew he would hear bout sides out she was just glad he started with her so she didn't have to listen to all the bulshit Dax would make up.

“he challenged me for my mate. He said he would be a better fit and I am not having that, she is mine and he has no right to change that” Madi said frustrated, but keep calm, she knew she would be taken more seriously if she did.

“I agree with you Madi, but there are two sides to every story. It is my understanding that Emily Smith is Madis mate so what do you have to say Dax?”  Kane asked.

“she deserves better and I know I can be that for her, she is just a fling for Madi, she is a player” Dax said and Madi just scuffed, that may be his genuine opinion, but she couldn't be bothered by his useless attempt. Emily was hers just as much as she was Emily. Madi wouldn't leave her if her life depended on it. she would stand by Emily til the day she drew her last breath.

“I wouldn't leave her for the world and I think you know it, your just jealous because I got the girl” Madi said and this time she was the one that got the glare from Kane.

Ten minutes later they bout got out of there. Dax got expelled, because this wasn't the first time he started a fight. Madi got Saturday detention for the next two weeks, but she was just thankful it wasn't in this Friday, she was still going to prom with Emily.

Outside the principles office was a very angry Clarke and what Maid assumed was Dax mother. Clarke seems to soften a bit when she laid eyes on Madi and immediately checked her out.

“honey, are you okay? what were you thinking? Where does it hurt?” Clarke asked quick.

“I will be fine mom, it kind of hurts in my arm, I think is broken, other than that and my left eye nothing really hurts that bad” Madi said, knowing the information would calm Clarke more then her lying and being interrogated the rest of the day.

“your arm is broken, okay” Clarke said stressed out and Madi just decided to let it sink in before they probably headed to the hospital. “your arm is broken, that bad, we have to go to the hospital, okay where is the hospital?” Clarke was this point just talking to herself and stressing out even more.

“mom, chill, I am fine, it's not that big of a deal, I survived way worse then this, ill be okay” Madi said calming and she wrapped the older omega in a hug. she had started to find Clarke's sense a bit calming and safe, she missed this feeling and didn't realize she needed this now.

“Okay, lets just head to the hospital”

 

That’s what they did and was met with an even more stressed Abby, but they got a room in ten minutes and Madi just did what Clarke said, dragging Emily with her the howl time.

Madi had an ice bag on her face and was waiting on Abby to cast her arm up.

“babe, why did you let him hit you on the first shot, you could have dodged that, right?” Emily asked, sitting on the side of the bed while Madi was chilling, just laying down.

“if I had dodged it, he could have hit you and I just wanted to protect you” Madi said with a smile while holding the ice pack over her left side of the face.

“Aww, take that ice pack off” Emily said and she pushed Madis hand off her face so she could kiss her. “your so sweet”

They kissed for a little longer and Emily was laying on top of Madi until Clarke entered the room again and said “ice pack on, Emily off” before they bout muttered a low and defeated “fine”

 

Fast forwards two hours one of the doctors had put a cast on Madis hand, she wanted it in white so people could write on it. when the doctor was putting the cast on bout Clarke and Abby watched with closed eyes and he ended up throwing them bout out.

Right when they walked out the hospital Madi remembered her punishment from Kane and just burst out. “I got detention the next two Fridays”

“Yeah I already knew that, we got a text” Clarke said. Madi knew she wasn't too happy about it, but she only did what any alpha would, protect what was this and she did a damn good job at it. No one would dear to challenge her at school now.

“of course”

“hoo, and by the way, your grounded” Clarke said and Maid saw that her lips twitched up a bit.

“what?!?”

“you.are.grounded” Clarke said word by word.

"naa, I am good" Madi tried. she already had a plan, she wasn't leaving the ground.

"you don't have a choice. its official young lady, your grounded" 

"how long?" Madi asked she was wondering how long it would be to the next time she got to go to a party. 

 

"two weeks" 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than usual, but it's going to be a little while for the next one.

22th of may. The day they finally finish this chapter of their lives. All of them, together. Standing on the stage right behind two rows of teachers and staff of Arcadia high, the school they had attended for four years now.

“dear class of 2019. Today you're finally done with this place and first to speak is principle Marcus Kane Blake” Mrs. Drew said. She was Madis least favorite teacher, mostly because she was her teacher in math, but she had some fun with the omega over the years.

There was some applaud before Kane stepped up to the podium and started his speech. Madi for once in her life listened or at least paid attention from where she stood beside Maria. They were identical twins and therefore the same high, Madi only an inch or two taller.

When Kane was don with his speech he introduced Aden. He was a good friend of Madi. If she had to make a list it would be. 1. PJ, 2. Emily and 3. Aden. Aden, Pj, and Maid had gotten into quite a lot of trouble over the four years and with that created memories for life.

“Hello, I am one of the one hundred and one students that are graduating today with the most amazing class ever created. I know all the parents and friends that are here today think they had a better class but that would truly not be possible and we all should know why that reason is, or should we say who?” Aden started when he was standing by the mick.

“my four years has been defined by this girl, alpha, genius, yes she is a genius. Her name is Madi. To be very specific her name is Madelin Jane Griffin. Middle name dropped” Aden said with a smirk and looked back at Madi who send him the finger.

“it's her, showing me the finger, she is really great at that, I think there are even some collabs on youtube of her giving everyone the finger” Aden said with a chuckle. “anyways, Madi you are class president, not me. and as class president you are obligated to hold the final speech, so why don’t you make your way down her commander”

“bulshit!” was the only thing Madi said. She had never been elected class president and sure as hell didn't have a speech planned.

“Okay, you were elected class president at the start of this semester, but I highly doubt you remember so why don’t we hold a vote now. All in favor of Madi being class president rais your hand” Aden said and turned his back to the crowd, ready to count the votes and every single student except fro Madi raised their hands.

“TRAITORS” Madi said and sighted.

“Madi, this was planned you dumb ass, you are actually class president, but Kane allowed this and we all have faith in your ability to cook up a great speech on the spot.” Aden said this time with a smile.

Madi shook her head and made her way towards the microphone. “you seem to have forgotten that I can't cook.” She said as she was there. In front off all the people that decided to show up. Her comment got a little chuckle out of the students before the room went quiet.

“Hey everyone. If you haven’t picked it together yet my name is Madi, or as that dick – sorry I meant that mean dude said, Madeline Jane Griffin. I have attended this … bitchin school for four years now and yes bitching is an actual word.” Madi said with a smirk and paused.

“huuu, what do they even talk about in these speeches?” Madi questions and a second later she felt Emily stand beside her, leaning into her left side and Pj stood by her right side. She turned back and looked at Aden. “hey Aden, every browny need a blondy”

He came too and stood by Pj and they all smiled out at the crowd. “hey ya all. This right here is Emily, my wonderful mate” Madi said and kissed Emily on the cheek. “this right here is my best friend ever Pj. It is not physically capable to have a better friend, don’t care what you think he is the best.” Madi said and bumped her shoulder in Pjs. “and blondy over there is Aden, you have already met him, but he is really a keeper so alphas and omegas, this beta is available, also he really need someone because he is the only one left in the gang without a plus one” Madi said with a grin.

“we have been the kings and queens of this school for a while. At least me. These idiots took awhile to follow, but they made it, we all did” Madi said with a smile. “like our so wonderful principle Kane said. This chapter of our life is over, but ill never forget all the really bad stuff we did. The funny thing is though that I am not a perfect student. Every one of the teachers behind me would agree, but the funny part is that I am also every one of their favorite. And please if you disagree stand up” Madi said and turned. No one even hesitated, they all stayed seated.

“would you look at that. This can easily be explained, I may be annoying, but I sure as hell bright your day up more than the one who isn't.” Madi said with a grin. “lets start in the beginning. We all started here four years ago. You all where lost freshman while I hung out with the seniors. Something we decided to do was hack into hed quarters. We crawled in the air wents at night and plugged this little thing into a computer” Madi said and pulled out her phone.

“We had a lot of fun with this, which is why I can do this” Madi said hit a button on her phone and her screen popped up on the big wall behind her. “now just hear me out before you give me a talking to.” Madi said with a smile and looked at Kane. “we really didn't mess with the grads and the biggest thing we did was change the order me and Maria was in so that she was before me. I mean that text we get to write under the picture has never been better I promise you” Madi said still looking at Kane. She didn't want to get thrown off the stage right away.

She was also really proud of what she came up with it the yearbook. She had convinced Maria to do a team up and under Marias (she was first in order after Madi changed) stood, _I am two minutes younger_. And under Madis picture, it said, _best two minutes of my life_.

“anyways, after that, we had a lot of fun, you all tried to fit in and I, Pj and the seniors loved watching as you slowly but steadily worked up the courage to talk to each other.” Madi said “after that, we formed into groups. The typical popular kids, the nerds and those in between. I was automatically chosen as THE popular kid because I am a model. Now I find it kind of funny, I still have no idea what I am doing, the second year I tried to get you guys to see reason. I bought a pair of socks that said _don’t follow me. I am lost too_ but none of you would listen.”

“in the second year I also got caption and we never lost a final after that, its not just my accomplishment, but damn we are good at throwing a ball around and running after it” Maid said with a small chuckle.

“some of you may know who I am. I may be the kid that broke your kid's hart and for that I am sorry. I am sorry for all that harts I have broken and if I was in a bad mood and was a bitch.” Madi said with a sad smile. A lot of the omegas claimed to be I love with her, but she only saw Emily, this caused their hearts to brake while Madi was living the dream.

“other than that I don’t regret anything. If I punched you in the face you deserved it, but this day isn't about me only. It's about all of us. You guys will probably never understand what you have done for me. all of you guys have created a safe space. When I didn't want to go home I liked being at school when I was too afraid of facing the current guardian you were her, creating a place for me to be at least for a little longer. I know it sounds a bit crazy, but at some point, I started enjoying detention, there was always someone there that couldn't keep their mouth shut and Mrs. Hunter would give you extra hours.” Madi said with a small smile.

“I want to thank all one hundred and one of you. Even the once in the back of the classroom that I don’t know the name of, but always saves me when I don’t know the answer. I want to thank the needy artsy people that never get enough paint and I want to apologize for almost burning down your stuff, twice. I want to thank the silent people, your really smart and I don’t even know what you're talking about half the time.” Madi said with a smile. This was actually not a bad speech.

“I want to thank you all, for all the parents that didn't arrest me when their kid came home with no shirt because I accordantly set fire to it.”  Madi said with a smile. “I want to thank these three. Your great people, like I, would be dead without you” Madi said and looked between Pj, Emily, and Aden. “I want to thank my really smart sister, she got all the smart genes” Maid said and looked back at Maria with a smile.

“Aww, that is the nicest thing she has ever said to me” Maria said from her spot and got a chuckle out of the crowd and the students.

“I also want to thank my parents. I really appreciate you being here, like super duper appreciate” Madi said and looked at where Clarke and Lexa was sitting. “thanks mom and mama” Madi said with a smile and smiled into the camera Clarke was pointing at her. “make sure you get a good angel”

“now I also want to personally thank you Mrs. Lyner. Four years ago you said I would end up behind an mc Donalds counter. Well guess what, I have delayed this for a month or two now. My moms are stressed because I won't tell them where I am going to college, but Mrs. Lyner or should we say Sara I am going to New York.” Madi said and opened the picture of her in the Harvard letterman jacket.

“turns out it's really easy to become a lawyer”

“NO WAY, we are going to the same college!” Emily screamed out and immediately jumped onto Madi. The alpha caught her as she clung onto her.

“baby we are so going to go to the same college,” Madi said and kissed Emily all over her forehead before placing her back down on the ground.

“one last thing though and the parents won't like this, but we all knew it was happening” Madi said with a grin and simply jumped onto Pjs shoulders. “I am officially inviting every one of you guys” she said an looked at the students behind her. “all of you to my cabin in Aspen. The alcoholic beverages will be on the house, don’t worry, but if anyone brings anything you will be blacklisted” Maid said and stood up on Pjs shoulders.

“ONE LAST RULE BRAKING.” Madi said with a smirk. You weren't allowed to do backflips on the school's premises after Madi had an accident. “GRIFFIN OUT!!!!!!!!” Madi yelled and did a salute before taking a backflip off Pjs shoulders and receiving applause from the crowd.

Madi made her way back to her spot like Pj, Emily and Aden also did and watched as Kane stepped out onto the podium. “well Madi, we all know its not allowed to do backflips anymore, because you almost broke your neck-”

“I had full control” Maid interrupted Kane.

“anyways. You miss Madi Griffin has now received summer school” Kane said and Madis face literally fell with her jaw.

“WHAT?!?”

“you just got yourself summer school, what you gonna do, call Indra?” Kane asked with a smirk.

“I fight my own battles” Madi answered.

“I am kidding Madi, but there is one last thing you have to come down here for” Kane said and Maid was so relieved, she had a lot of work in the summer and she was taking everyone to Bora Bora.

“I am not holding another speech” Madi said but made her way towards Kane.

“it's not another speech” Kane said with a smile “for all of you that didn't know, Madi here is the youngest actor to win an Oscar. Her role as Annie got her an Oscar at the age of ten and you stabled a name for yourself in the movie business. I know you would make a good lawyer, correction a great lawyer, but you _are_ a great actor and I think that one of your friends would like to tell you something” Kane said with a smile as Madi stood beside him.

“well what can I say, and Oscar here and an Oscar here, I am just that good” Maid said with a grin.

“Well I have been told you’re close friends with the one called Zendaya, so that is why she is face timing you right behind you” Kane said and pointed to the wall where Madi had just been in a Harvard letterman, but now was her brunet omega friend.

“hey peaches, you got a minute?” Zendaya asked when they where bout turned around.

“call me anything other than peaches, then yes”

“Hello my favorite orphan in the world” Zendaia said

“wow I feel honored, your favorite, how many orphans do you know?” Madi asked. Foster kids, in general, didn't like being called orphan, but Madi got used to it after a while and she found that accepting it was better than denying. Now though she wasn't really an orphan anymore, but 18 years was just going to disappear in the snap of a finger.

“don’t worry about that Mads”

“well technically I am not an orphan, my _maybe_ happened I am living with them” Madi said.

“really?? So they are there, in the audience?” the omega on the wall asked with the kind of grin that told Madi she had something planned.

“noooo …… they are at …. The bathroom …… in La” Madi said with the fakest smile.

“ha, your funny, they are there and I have a question for you the two … idiots” Zendia said. “why is it that the nice, good looking, sweet and caring individuals on this earth are always left alone, mistreated and misused?”

“Zend-”

“no Madi. You are so nice, good looking, sweet and caring, but despite that, they left you and I heard rumors that they kept another child that is your twin. Your fucking twin, what kind of parent chooses between their newborns, who the hell leaves their firstborn to fend for themselves in the fucing system?” the omega asked clearly mad.

“if you're going to tell my entire life story why don’t you tell everyone that the first time I got abused was when I was eighth. Why don’t you mention that my entire body went into failure, I was thrown off a fucking building, is that their fault too then, because got damit I can't blame every bad thing that has ever happened to me on them” Madi said.

“what are their names so I can make them disappear?” the omega asked.

“Clarke Griffin and Alexandria Woods” Madi said simply. “you won't do anything though, because you know this is what every foster kid's dream is, I got that and you like me too much to ruin one of the few good things happening in my life”

The room was silent, Zendaya was tinking and Maid knew she was right, the older omega wouldn't do anything.

“Okay, I am happy for you. Now I didn't call to argue with you so moving on.” Zendaya said with a smile before adding. “you Madi, alpha prime, 18 years old posted this picture two weeks ago” a picture of Madi in Nike boxers and a towel around her neck, covering her nipples because she was not wearing a bra, but showing her entire six pack. The lighting was perfect so her eyes were as blue as the ocean and she had her head tilted a bit while she was looking straight into the camera.

“you are correct” Madi said looking at the picture. She was really good looking at that picture and she could feel and smell how Emily's mood change.

“well from this day forward you are the worlds sexiest alpha alive according to People magazine, congrats pup” Zendaya said and held the trophy in front of the camera.

“grate, can I graduate or are we wasting more time?” Madi said. This was not really a big deal to her, it would be another trophy to put in her trophy cabinet at her cabin and she didn't really see the meaning of this price, she would have been okay with declining, but she couldn't do that now. The person that got second place probably wanted it more than Madi.

“that’s your response?!?”

“yes. Talk to you later dude I am busy” Madi said before she went back to her spot and after everyone looked at her, and her only for a minute the graduation finally started and one after another they all managed to do it.


	16. Chapter 16

After the graduation everyone found their families and where Madi and Emily hand in hand right in front of Pj, Maria and Aden got to where Clarke and Lexa, Abby and Jack, Lena, and Indra stood Madi was immediately pulled away from Emily and into Clarke’s arms.

Madi could feel Clarke was stressed and where her sir hugged her too, making it a groupie hug, she got confused. “What’s going on?”

The answer she got was not what she expected, she thought her moms where happy she graduated or something, but Clarke said in tears, “I am so sorry sweetheart, you got thrown off a roof and it my fault”

“Mom, I’m okay. It’s not your fault. You are here now and that’s what matters, you have no idea how much it means to me for you to be at my graduation”Madi said. She was hoping to calm this situation so she could start on the much bigger outside the doors. There was probably a lot of paparazzi and she had to figure out how to exit without stressing her mate too much – that was priority number one.

“You went into the system because of me, of course it’s my fault” Clarke said in a sob hugging Madi even harder.

“Mom, I cant breath” Madi said when’s her mom hugged a bit too hard and they both let go of her, letting her have som space but not too much, Madi could feel Clarke’s distressed pheromones alongside her mamas protective.

“I want to know the name of the man that dared to throw my pup off a roof” this time Lexa was the one to talks, her voice strictly roaming the space around theme.

“Don’t” Indra said before Madi could even consider answering. She was now standing in the middle of her protective and annoyed alpha sire and Indra with her trick look, having control over her own alpha and not pumping any pheromones out.

“Mom you don’t have a say in this” Lexa said to her own sire before looking back at Madi. Asking the question again without voicing it.

“Lexa you don’t know the full story and if you do anything it will end up with your pup in jail. do you want to be the reason your pup is in jail?” Indra asked and Madi knew what she was talking about.

In the foster system you had your own file with all your information and stuff like where you where born. There was also your record and beside your criminal record the foster parents could leave complains about you. Madi had two of these complaints that where called dots on your record. If you got three you wold get a trail in court, but there had never been anyone that hadn’t ended up spending three years in jail.

“I don’t give a shit about the full story, just that the man pays” and took a step closer. She wasn’t threatening Indra just standing a bit closer to Madi and honestly the youngest alpha wasn’t complaining, her sir was fighting for her and she really felt like exploding of happiness.

“Alexsandria Woods you do not know what you are talking about” Indra said and where she heard her grandmother and lawyer drop the full name of her sire she understood it was time to interfere.

“WAIT! Indra, when I was at the hospital the day before my birthday you gave me a form for Sara to sign.” Madi said and paused, she had no idea how Indra would react to this new information she was about to share – if it would be helpful or ruin something. “Well … I kind of added a little part that said that any former foster parent couldn’t file a complaint” Madi added and pulled out her phone and showed Indra the added text.

Indra seams mostly impressed by the fact that Madi had the document on her phone, but after reading the small text at the end and checking if everything was correct at lest three times. After that Indra just looked at her, dead in the eye with a single tear falling and said “you did this?”

“Emmm, yeah????” Madi said hesitantly not sure if this was a good reaction.

“I am so proud” was all Indra said before pulling her into a hug.

“Really?” Madi asked surprised and where Indra softly said into her ear “yes” Madi was so happy. She didn’t know how much this meant to her before she heard the word, but she was so happy when Indra did. It was like an accomplishment that Madi didn’t know she wanted to fulfill, but was grateful she did because making Indra proud was real big to her.

“Let me see” Lexa said and got the phone from Indra before reading the part that her pup had added to the document that would now keep Madi from going to prison because of the system forever. “You wrote this?”

“Yeah” Madi said, this time more confident because she knew Indra thought it was good.

Lexa didn’t say more before she hugged her and told Madi, “I will never let the man touch you again. Don you understand?” It sounded a bit threatening and scary, but Madi only found comfort in the words. Her sir wasn’t going to let the man that harassed and abused her ever touch her again.

She may not trust Lexa or Clarke yet, they did brake her hart, but they also made her feel safe like nothing she had felt before. Maybe that’s how it feels to have a parent, Madi though. Maybe feeling loved and safe like this was IT. She didn’t know but she sure as hell liked it and felt like the - maybe one day I’ll trust them - was closer then she thought.

Madi only nodded into the taller alphas shoulder and she realized that for the first time in her 18 year-old life, she felt safe. Truly safe.

They hug a little longer before Madi pulls back and finds her sir looking at her with a look she knows what means, she wants to know the name and Madi looks down in the ground before barely whisper “Charles. Charles Pike”

“What was that honey?”Lexa asks soft and loving.

Madi takes a deep breath. “His name. His name is Charles Pike.”

“Its okay sweetheart” Clarke said and lifted Madi chin. “We love you so much baby and I have no knowledge about what you wrote in that document, but I sure as hell has never seen Indra cry” Clarke said and that got a chuckle out of Madi and a smile.

“Enough” Maria wined and Madi knew why, she wanted attention. “Madi is not in the spotlight anymore. Attention.on.meeeeeee” the brunette omega said and pointed at herself.

Everybody chuckle before turning their attention towards Maria. Emily made her way to Madis side and Madi put her hand on Emily’s waist before her omega whisper in her ear. “you two are definitely related. You bout think the world evolves around you”

They kept talking, everyone hugged. Kane swapped by and handed Madi three nerf guns that had been confiscated, alongside a Walkman.

“What’s that?” Maria asked looking at the Walkman.

“ it’s called a Walkman. It’s pretty much like a iPod from when Indra was little” Madi said.

“Okay grate can we go home now?” Maria said and Madi chuckle because Maria was clearly bord by her explanation.

“I think we should wait a little longer” Madi said because there was going to be some pres out there and she really didn’t want to disturb anyone.

“Why do you think that?”

“Because there is most likely going to be some pres out there and I would prefer to think about how to exit and distribute the least amount of people” Madi said.

Before Maria could say another word a little girl ran into Madis right foot (the left one was booked by Emily) and yelled “MADI!!!” Before Madi lofted her up to sit on her shoulders.

“Hey little one, how’s it going?” Madi asked the little eight year old on her shoulder.

“Super grate. I am getting adopted in twenty days” the girl said so excited and bumped up and down on her shoulders before Madi lifted her down so she could look at her.

“Are you?”

“Yeah, they’re mated and the omega tells me story’s about you, like where you won regionals with your football team and the alpha. He is so nice, every Sunday he gives me ice cream, EVERY SUNDAY MAID. And it’s not just the white and a little less white flavor like in the shop at the park, no. it’s real flavors, like strawberry and chocolate. And chocolate is my favorite, just like you” she said it was to fast, but Madi couldn’t care less. She had seen Kate go through som shit and loved every second of the exisitment.

“That grate. I am so happy for you Kate” Madi said and pulled the little girl into a hug.

“This is my tomorrow Madi, you where right” Kate said and was practically jumping in Madis arms so she let the girl go.

“I am always right, but where is the luck people, I would like to know how the nice omega knows me” Madi said and it didn’t even take a second before she heard a voice behind her.

“You don’t remember your first?” Sara said. She was Madis first. The person she lost her virginity to and her first heartbreak.

“Sara fucking Lance you broke my heart, how could I forget” Madi said with a smile.

“Wait your Sara Lance?” Maria asked surprised and Sara noodled. “You dated my sister?”

“Look I don’t know who you are, but I sure wasn’t introduced to a sister and Madi don’t swear” Sara said giving Madi the glare she hadn’t missed.

Madi explains the situation. How she was now living with her moms and twin sister.

“Now how in your right mind did you get into Harvard, because Madi you don’t really do school.”

“You see I am awesome and a Harvard likes awesome people”Madi said with a smile. About two weeks ago she had gotten a call asking if she would rather be in the law program because the press would like that better and Madi found the law easier to study (she wasn’t going to study) there economy.

“Bullshit”

“Okay so I might have said som stuff and thrown some money on the problem” Madi said with a smile.

“So you argued yourself into Harvard law, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that” Emily said and kissed Madis cheek.

“Wait wait. If Madi is throwing money it is usually at a problem and I can see it in your competitive eyes that you took someone else’s spot”

“Why are you a fucking shrinking me?” Madi said frustrated before telling the story. “Okay so two weeks ago I got a call from Harvard saying they would prefer to have me in the law program because it’s better press and stuff I didn’t listen to. Then hi said that it was me or another guy. He listed lot of good reasons and had faith that this guy would graduate, something I am not planing on. So I was quite for a second before I said the most arrogant and cocky thing in my life. “He may be great, he might graduate with straight A’s, but we bout know damn well he ain’t me” and then I hung up. Two hours later my agent called and confirmed I was now going to Harvard law”

“Your officially the biggest dick in the entire world”Maria said and hit Madi in the arm, it was probably meant to hurt, but Madi barely felt it.

“You mean soft and hard at the same time and stand up for myself” Madi said with the biggest grin.

“I hate you” Maria said before Madi and Pj bursted into laughter and pretty much ignored the death glares coming from Sara , Emily, Clarke, Abby and Indra while Lexa, Raven and Anya was trying not to burst out in laughter too. Lexa let out a small chuckle before getting hit in the side by her mate.

“Madi that was inappropriate” Lexa tried to sound stricter theme she did, but it was quite funny.

“LEXA!”Clarke scrolle

“We made a very funny pup”Lexa said to Clarke before turning towards Madi. “But many think before you say stuff like that”

“Yeah yeah. It looks like we can go now. Most of the other people is out.”Madi said “we are walking a line, Okay? Emily your on my right, Pj your on my left, Aden your beside Emily and Erika (Pjs girlfriend) your at Pjs side. Now everyone is responsible for them self’s, if you can’t fake smile then don’t. No one likes to see someone blinded by blitz so put on sunglasses” Madi said and handed her extra pair of Ray-Bans to Emily and watched as everyone except Aden got a pair of sunglasses.

“Hey Madi, would you mind-” he didn’t even finish the sentence before Madi handed him the other pair of Ray-Bands.

“They cost 300 dollars, if there is a scratch your paying” Madi warms before pulling out her phone and looking over her makeup, she didn’t usually use that much makeup so there was only som eye makeup on now, but it was all okay.

“Okay no one answers any of the paparazzis question except me” Madi said and looked at everyone, a little longer on Maria.

“What?”

“Now you get to decide. I’ll let you walk out with us, I’ll intrude you and you’ll be famous, they’ll pice it together and figure that your my twin or you don’t and you won’t be known as my twin, you can make a name for your own” Madi said and watched as Maria was thinking about it.

After a minute with complete silence Lexa spoke. “Maria I think you should just walk with me and your mom, from what Madi says being famous isn’t as great as you think”

“Mama I am eighteen and capable of making my own decisions” Maria said and took a deep breath “Pj move I am in the middle” Maria said and they all stood on a line and took of the dark blue robs.

After that Madi checked if she had anything in her teeth, she had been there and was not going when. After that she looked over to Maria who looked okay and then Emily. “Let’s go gorgeous” she said and kissed her on the cheek.

Outside there where paparazzis, more then usual, but Madi mainly focused on keeping Emily calm and helping Maria out whenever she needed it.

They let the paparazzis take pictures as they yelled out stuff like. “That’s is Madi” “show us that pretty smile of yours” and “and straight into the camera now”

After that they confirmed that Maria was Madis twin before Clarke and Lena dragged the kids to the side telling the paparazzis to fuck off. Then they took even more pictures, because they just graduated and needed to remember this day, Clarke said.


	17. Chapter 17

When they finally arrived home they got out of the car .  Pj  and Emily  had gone home  to  their graduation  party,  much  to  Madis  disliking. 

   


They were about  to  walk into the apartment building when  Maria  notice the white new car across the street . 

   


”wow ,  aunt Rey isn’t that the car with wings ,” Maria  said  and  pointed  at  the clean white  Tesla  Model X . 

   


”it is. It’s a Tesla Model  X . One  of the  most  expensive electric cars made  and  maybe even one of the  most  expensive  normal  cars .” Raven  said  and  the two made their way  over  the street .

   


”Maria there  is a party  waiting  for  you ,  now would you please  stop  getting distracted .” Clarke  said with sight  and  Madi chuckled ,  knowing that she was  just as  easily distracted . 

   


” mom this  is a  really  cool  car  and  no one  is  going  to  notice if we are two minutes  late.” Maria  said  ”  I  mean look  at  the car . It’s  awesome .”  She said  and  brushed  her hand over it and  Madi chuckled . 

   


” hey don’t  touch my  car ,”  Madi said with  a  dark voice  and  punched the button on  her  key that made the doors open  and  she  has never  seen  Maria  get  so  scared .

   


“fuck. This is  your car ,  why didn’t you  tell  me before you  gave  me  a  fucking heart attack ?” Maria  asked  and hit  Madi  in  the  arm. It  was supposed  to  hurt ,  but Madi knew  Maria  would  have to  work out  a lot more ( she didn’t work out ) to  even  make her  feel  a  little pain . 

   


“ yes  it is  my  car  and  since  I gave  you  a  heart attack you get  to  take one  item from  the car ,”  Madi said with  a smile,  knowing  Maria  was going  to like it.

   


Maria  looked into the  back  seat  for a  second before  turning back to  Madi with  so  much excitement . “ eeee ,  anything ?”

   


“ anything you want ,”  Madi said with  a smile,  she figured  Maria  would pick one of the  Hugo  boss perfumes she got  for  free after doing  a  commercial  for  them . 

   


“ can  I  pick two things ,  because  I just  graduated  –  which you made  all  about you  AND  you  gave  me  a  heart attack ?” Maria  asked ,  but she didn’t  stop  looking around  for  something  to  choose . 

   


“Okay,”  Madi said with  a  sigh .

   


“Okay, I  choose this ” Maria  said  and  handed Madi  a Hugo boss  perfume .  Madi had modeled  for  them  not  too long ago  and  they  send her a  couple of bottles of  her  collection . “ AND …. . this ” Maria  said  and  came out of the  back  seat with what was  a tale  small pillar that wrapped  in  socks . 

   


“no.no.no, not  that one, ”  Madi said  and  tried  to  snatch the  item  out of Maria’s  hands  carefully ,  but she was  too  afraid  it  would  brake  where  Maria  moved  I  little  too  quick  and fast. “ Moooooooooooom ”  Madi said with  a  wine looking  at Clarke.

   


“Stop  gushing  over  that pillar of socks  and  get  over  here  so  we can start  this  party,” Clarke  said with  a  sight . 

   


“ Mom that  right  there  is my Oscar. The  golden  statue  that  is  worth  a hell  of  a lot, so  could you please  make her  give  it back”  Madi wined again . 

 

“I  swear  to god  if you three aren’t inside  in 60  seconds the  party is  canceled .  Now you can choose  Maria.  You give Madi  HER Oscar back or  there  is  no  party” Clarke  said  and  crossed  her arms  with  a  glare going  back and  forth between both  her  pups . 

   


“Fine” Maria  said  and  sighed  and gave  Madi the socked warped  Oscar  before she walked  back over  the street with Madi  and Raven right  behind  her. 

   


“ Madi after this  party I am so taking  your car  for a  spin ,  you own your favorite aunt that, ” Raven  said  as  they walked  and  Madi  just  answer with  a simple 

 

“Okay”  because ,  yes , Raven  was  her  favorite aunt .  Probably because she came  over  way  more  often then  Octavia or  Anya . Raven  was also really fun  – and  with that Madi meant that she wasn’t really doing this adulting  like  everyone else .  She was  a bit more  relaxed  and  had  real  fun , not just  reading books  in her  free  time like  Madi’s mom  and sir  did . 

   


They made their way into the apartment ,  Madi showed everyone the  Oscar  before outing  it in her  sock drawer  in her  room .  She brought  it  home because there was no way  in hell it  was going  to  stay out  during  the  party at her cabin.  She could  have  put  it in  the  basement,  but she had learned the  hard  way that  it  was better  safe  than sorry . 

   


The party  started . Jordan and  Madi talked  and  he agreed on coming  to her party  tonight  and  bringing with  him  was the  10 gallons  of moonshine .  Madi  let Maria have  everyone’s attention  for  the  rest  of the  party  before  it  was  time for  the speeches  and Indra  was the  first to stand up and  drawn everyone’s attention . 

   


“ Hello everyone .  Today  to  very  different  people ,  but  at  the  same time  very alike people graduation high school .  Now, Maria, you’ll  be  going  to  fulfill your dream  and I  cannot say how proud  I am  of you  for  following your heart  and  dream . I  know that you're going  to do great in New York,  you’ll , and  this  time I am  quoting Madi -  You’ll blow  all  their mother flipping minds ” Indra  said with  a smile and  looking  at Maria. 

   


“I  know it’s rude  to  interrupt  in a  speech , BUTTTTTT I  actually said other fucking minds , not  flipping .”  Madi pointed out  and  everyone chuckled slightly . 

   


“And  we cannot forget the  star  of the  show  now,  can we .  You Madi  have  this incredible  talent  off stealing people’s  spotlight,  but you’ll  have to  wait  a  little  longer  cuz  I love BOTH my  granddaughter the  same.” Indra  said  and  Madi went quiet ,  deciding  to  shut  up for  Maria’s  sake. 

   


“Now Maria  we were  all there on your first day off school. Clarke had put you in a pink dress and you  were  so ready to start school. Now you’re a lot older and still not tired of school. You are academically  gifted  and your art will be in the history books one day. You have graduated with straight  As  which is an accomplishment you should be very, very proud of sweetheart.  You're  going into the real world now, leaving this safe place and moving to the biggest cities in the US. I know you’ll be fine because your one of the most independent people I  know  and I am honestly so prude to call you my granddaughter. Congratulations Maria.” Indra said  with a warm smile.

“and then there is Madi. The forever girl. Griffin. The golden girl. These are one of the  many  nicknames you have  gotten  over the years. You Madi maybe Maria's identical twin, and you do look the  exact  same, talk the  exact  same, aside  from  your  difference  in vocabulary , but your tone and where you  pause  and stuff is the  exact  same. Despite this your two completely different people and  lett  me just get this down.  Your  not  academically gifted  Madi, but I can honestly say that you have  accomplished more  in your 18-year-old life then I will in my  entire  lifetime.” Indra said and paused looking at Madi.

“you started off as normal  kid  I guess. In the foster system, but it only took you two short years to get the  entire country  to love the adorable little orphan.  So it's  safe to say you don’t remember a day where  you're  not  famous . You  simply  blew up at the age of two and  when  the  entire country witnessed  your first words and first steps  everyone  was  practically drooling . That is  except  for this  family  of course. Your moms were still balancing college and parenting and the rest of the people in the room missed out on you too. It's honestly  impressive , but I think you kind of love it. They  didn't witness  your  victories ,  but I think  you needed a safe place where everyone  didn't  know off your  mistakes ,  which  is what I am very glad my  daughter  and  daughter  in law could give you.” Indra said with a smile, it was kind of sad, but  then  again it was  Indar . 

Once  again  the older lawyer was spot on  right . Madi  really appreciated  that her moms  didn't  know about her  mistakes . She was completely fine with them not  witnessing  her  victories (she would have liked them too, but it was what it was) because the  country  did and it was a  small  price to pay for her parents not to know about her  mishaps  and  mistakes . At least not  right  away, she was still, in the back of her head afraid of them  braking  her hart  again , but she had grown to  trust  them more and more, not fully, but Maid was now sure she would one day. 

“then after you  turned  two and won America's harts you  switched  homes, but Becka  didn't  hold you back. You  keep  sitting on a white  flor  with a white  background .  you got older and I am honestly so  grateful  I got to take part in your life after you  turned  five.” Indra said with a smile this time. 

“you grew a bit more and on your 7 th birthday,  you found your  passion  with the guitar. Becka  bought  you one for adults, but you  played  and you played and you played even if it was too big and you had to have it in your lap instead of resting on your  thigh .  When  you  were  seven and a half your life took a turn  tho , one that I wish so bad I could have  shielded  you from. You lost  your  mother and took a turn. A part of you died that day Madi, a part that I miss every day, the  glimmer  in your eye is back, but your smile will never be the same and I don’t blame you for it  honey , but I need you to  believe  me  when  I say that your mother would be so prude of you mads. You were her everything and she will forever look down on you, looking out for you.  Beeing indescribably proud  of the young, kind,  generous  alpha you have become.” Indra said and look at Madi with sorry eyes ass the rest of the people in the room did. 

“Never, ever  forget  that Madi”

“Thanks, but she had six doctors '  degrees,  I  don ' t think she would have been that pr o d  of barely having enough hours to finish high school, ” Madi said with a sad smile and looked down at her hands in her lap.   she had  struggled  a lot to get enough hours in. She had done a lot of classes at work and argued for  many hours  with Kane, but in the  end,   she brought in half the money for all the sports programs  when  the omegas came to her football games , so when she had threatened to leave Kane agreed. 

“she  didn't  give a damn shit about that. You do what you love on a daily and that is what she would have been  proud  of. That you followed your dream despite all the hate and restrains you got.” Indra said and Madi  couldn't  help but smile. The older alpha was pretty convincing. 

“okay” 

“so now there is only one thing left to say. I think I speak for everyone in the room  when  I say that we are  proud  of the bout off you. Your bout just warming up and have a  great  future ahead of you” Indra said and they all  clapt  before eating the food on the table and falling into conversation with each other. 

When they were  done the  eating  Jesica ,  Lincon  and  Ocravias  oldest  daughter decided  to speak up. “ I  have a question,” she said with a  raised  voice and everyone  stopped  what  they were  doing. 

“jess, not now” Octavia tried, but  Jesica straight  up  ignored  her, not even sparing her a look. 

“ I  have seen Madi before, but I don’t remember where,” she  said  and got Madis attention. 

“ huuu ,  maybe  you saw me on a sitcom I was on for five years. It called Jessie” Madi said with a  smile . It was  either  her  role  on Jessie as  Zuri  or her role as Annie. The other stuff she had  participated  in she  doubted Jesica  had seen. 

“it was Jessie, you  were  in Jessie,”  Jesica  said and jumped a bit in her chair. “dos that  mean  I have a  famous cousin ?” she asked and looked up to Octavia  sitting  beside her. 

“ I  guess it doses”

“is  it  fun working in  Disney ?”  Jesica  asked with a huge smile after her mother confirmed.

“It sure is kid. If your parents ever think about  Disneyland ill  get you all the fast passes so you never have to stand in the lines and  you'll  even get a free pair of Mickey or Min ey ears” Madi said with a smile and winced at the girl. 

“This is the best day ever, we have to go to  Disneyland , it's free if we play our cards  right, ”  Jesica  said to her mother and everyone  chuckled . Madi got a shorth glare from Octavia, but it  didn't  last long. 

“well  maybe  if you  behave  we will go to  Disney ” 

“Hey Jess, I know how to suck up to your mother.  So  the first step is to take all the dishes. You with me?” Madi asked and started taking the dishes from the table before  Jesica  jumped out of her chair  saying  “YESSS!” and joining Madi in her task. 

“wow. Madi made cleaning the table  _ fun _ , that’s  impressive ” Raven said and everyone chuckled. 

Clarke and Lexa helped clean the table and found Madi and  Jesica  in the kitchen. Madi cleaned  off the plats before  Jesica  put them in the dishwasher. 

“Madi  honey , why  didn't  you tell us that you are an actor” Clarke was the one to asked and sat the  glasses  she had been  carrying  in bout hands on the counter beside the sink. 

“well it  wasn't  because I  didn't  want you to know, I did. But I wanted you to adept to me  beeing  a model and since you  didn't  know it was kind of nice.” Madi said and shrugged. 

   
“well, I think we adapted pretty well and quick so why didn't you tell us?” Lexa asked this time standing beside her wife watching as Madi and Jesica worked together. 

“mama you still don’t understand what I do in makeup” 

“You  can't seriously  tell me you spend two  hours  on putting on close to no  makeup  on  your  face,” Lexa said and  crossed  her  arm , giving Madi a glare in the proses,  wich  Madi  carelessly  ignored. 

“ I  spend two  hours  in  makeup . Don’t use a lot of  o makeup , what happens the rest of the two  hours . You’re a  lawyer ,  you'll  figure it out” Madi said with an amused grin looking down at  Jesica  who  chuckled  a bit. 

“for the love of god just tell us, we  won't  figure it out” Clarke  burst  out. 

“well, they do my hair, putting  som  oils and stuff in it. THEN we start what takes a long time, they  pluck  your eyebrows and wax what needs to be waxed” Madi said. 

“THEY WAX YOU” 

“relax only in between the  eyebrows  and the  mustache,”   Madi  said and heard  her parents relax and let out a breath of  relief . 

“okay we will let this sink in for a bit and you two can go out there again, we will do the rest of the dishes,” Clarke said and pated bout the  girl's  shoulders motioning for them to go back to the  living room . 

…....................................................

The kid's  seemed  way more  interested  in Madi after she told them she was famous, which  got her on  _ entertaining the kid's  _ duty  for the rest of the party, but Madi  didn't really  mind.  When  the party started to come to an end Emily arrived and  watched  Madi interact with the kids. 

Madi had been in the system and kind of half raised a  handful  of kids, but Emily still loved seeing her mate interact with kids. 

“baby I  didn't hear  you come in,” Madi said and  greeted  Emily with a kiss followed by a hug. 

“ surprise, ”  Emily said and Madi pulled back a little so she could  kiss  her mate with her hands rested on the omegas hips  and the kissing  turns  into making out before Maria  entered  the room.

“you're  disgusting . Madi take your thong out of the poor omegas  through ” Maria said.

“ I  think the poor omega likes it,” Madi said with a grin and looked at Emili who smiled at her before saying. 

“it was great” 

“whatever” Maria  muttered . “ when  are we leaving?” 

“We have to  swing  by the  grocery store  on the way so in five minutes  maybe ?” Emily said and looked up to Madi. 

“yeah I just have to  talk  to Indra, mom, and mama about something,” Madi said and  kissed  Emily quickly on the lips before making her way out the room. “get ready be back in five” 

Madi found her sire and mom in the living room  talking to Raven and Anya. “just  gonna  borrow them for a second” Madi said with a smile and  dragged her moms  towards here Indra was talking with Abby and Jak e . 

“ Indra  I need to  take  to you,” Madi said and it  didn't  take long before Indra  excused  herself from her conversation with Abby and Jake.

“okay  sooooooo  we are leaving now,  apparently  we needed to go to the grocery  store  first, don’t ask why  cuz  I don’t know.” Madi said “also, guess what I am doing on  Sunday  Indra,” Madi said with  enthusiasm  and Indra  sighed  knowing this  couldn't  be good.

“well your packing because we are leaving on Monday” 

“no, Kiera – Karen – Kate? I don’t know what her name was but something starting with a K is – Katrin! Her name is Katrin. She packed my bags already.” Madi said with a smile. 

“You got to stop paying people to do stuff for you,” Indra said with a stern look but it  didn't really  work. 

“ I  am a  billionaire , what  else  am I  suppose to  spend all my money on,” Madi said with a smirk. 

“YOU'RE A BILLIONAIRE!” Clarke said shooked. 

“yeah,  youngest self-made billionaire  ever,” Madi said and pointed to her own face. “anyways what do you think I am doing on  Sunday  Indra?”

“ Ie  don’t know and I don’t play guessing games,” Indra said annoyed. 

“just guess one time” Madi wined like a five-year-old with puppy eyes.

“fine” Indra  sighted  and  complained . “your sleeping inn”

“that's a borning  guess. Guess again” Madi said  enthusiastically . She  didn't  let  Indras anyone  stop her. 

“Just tell me Madi or you  won't  live to see Sunday” 

“Okay, okay. No need to be so  dramatic .” Madi said with her  hands  up in  defense  and she heard  her moms chuckle . “ I  am doing cooking with Madi again.  Apparently,  everyone loved  watching  me set my own shirt on fire – trying to boil  potatoes ” Madi said with a smile. 

“ you're  not  doing  that.  You're  going to kill yourself” 

“ I  am not. There will be ten  firefighters  and two doctors behind the camera, three if I mom decides to make an appearance” Madi said with a smile and looked at her mom. 

“ ill  be there but I  ain't watching  you set yourself on fire so be damn  careful, ” Clarke said strict and Madi knew if Clarke allowed it Indra would too.  They were  at the same level of strict.

“ yey , now mom you said you  were  coming up tomorrow right,” Madi said and looked at Clarke. 

“yes, I  and  your sire is driving up tomorrow morning so don’t do anything stupid,” Clarke said still strict. 

“yea  yea , but could you wait till like 2 pm,  cuz  there is going to be a cleaning crew in before that” 

“cleaning crew? What would they be cleaning up?”   


“well for  example  last year  someone  threw up  in the  elevator  and that took a month before we could use it again.  Also,  I am not spending tree  hours  picking up empty bottles so I pay a team to clean everything up and if anything is broken like... say a chair they will replace it  within  one and a half  hour .” Madi  explains  and she was  actually  quite  proud  of herself for finding the  company  that could fix her cabin up in about three  hours  and replaces everything.    

“okay we will drive from her  around noon then, ” Clarke said. 

“okay grate, we will head out now,” Madi said but was soon  stopped  by her sire pulling her into a hug. 

“ don't  do anything  stupid, ” the older alpha said and Madi knew if she  wasn't pressed  up  against  her sire's shoulder she would have seen the strict look. 

“Hey babe can you hurry up with this  goodbye  thing, I am  really keen  on the grocery store right  now” Emily  interrupted  and pulled Madi out of the hug with Lexa. 

“yeah, Madi. Ella told me to give you this by the way. It’s a  cheerleading outfit ” Maria said and  handed  Madi a bag with what Madi had asked Ella. “why do you have a  cheerleading  outfit?” 

“ oww,  you see that war I started. Well, it was over that cheerleading  isn't  hard and  doesn't require  talent, training or  skils  to do, not like football. So  tonight  I am  rubbing  that in  Ellas  face and showing her that cheerleading is easy as FUCKKKKKKK” Madi said with a grin. 

“and she agreed????” Maria asked a bit confused. 

“yeah” 

“she is an idiot. You got all the  athletic geans , you can  practically  do anything that  involves  a  small  amount of clothes and moving your fucking but” Maria said and sighted. Ella was fucked. 

“ I  know I am good, but you never know.  Maybe  I  brake  my neck on the triple backflip” Madi said and  shrugged , but I got more of a reaction out of Clarke  wich  scrolled her about saying stuff like that and denied her doing a  triple  backflip for the  rest  of her life. 

“Okay, mom. I am not going to do a  triple backflip ” Madi said and held her  hands  up in  defense . “anyways.  Let's  get going, we have to pick  Pj  and his girl up too” Madi said and after a long hug from Clarke  they were  out the door and on  their  way to  Pj  before they headed to the legendary grocery store .


	18. This is not a chapter

is anyone still reading this? if so please comment. 


	19. Chapter 19

 

Soon enough they hoped in the car and arrived at the grocery store. Maid bought some chips – just in case even if she knew she had enough for days.  Emily picked a box of ice cream because apparently it was a new flavor, but Madi knew she picked the salty caramel and just needed an excuse to bye ice cream. 

Madi didn't quite know what Maria got. She knew it was the most expensive thing among all the ten groceries they bout, but Maria hid it away before Madi could see what it was. 

After leaving the grocery store and Madi taking a picture with two omegas who had spotted her they headed off to Pj and Erika.

After two hours of Madi and Pj singing along to Madis playlist, Emily occasionally joining in and Aden – who jumped in on the carpool last minute, and Erik enjoying and laughing at the parts where Madimised some of the lyrics and Pj got a voice-crack. 

When Madi finally parked in the garage that could hold five more cars Maria decided to speak. “hold up this is your cabin???” it was a mixture of shock and amazement in her voice even tho Maria already knew Madi had a really big cabin – she had seen small bit and pieces of it before on the internet. After all, she knew who Madi was before she figured she was her sister and she would probably be considered a fan(she was. She just didn't want to admit it to Madi, who had figured it out from the first time they met).

“Yeah. It has 5 master bedrooms and some normal once, a guest house and a royal suite. I total I hold up to 35 people.” Madi said and closed the garage before they all made their way inside. 

They distributed the work. Maria, Emily, and Erika would set up the chips and different alcohols –basically make the inside ready, while Madi, PJ, and Aden would set up the outside area. 

Madi had already heated up the outside pool so it would be a nice temperature before they left the party with an app on her phone – it was one of the main reasons that tipped Madi over to by the cabin, it was a smart house (cabin) which meant she could do all sorts of things via her phone. 

The tree of them started setting the jetskis out on the lake. Madi had a total of six and it didn't take long before they were all set in the lake. With a stack of lifevests beside. Then they started up the gas fireplace on the patio that overlooked the lake before they made their way inside. 

Last years party someone threw up in the elevator so this year Madi was going to turn it off. After figuring that out they found the girls done with everything inside. 

“wow it looks great,” Madi said and kissed Emily's cheek. They had put up some banners in the living room and everything looked fun yet organized. 

“Thanks, babe,” Emily said with a smile standing right beside Madi, giving her a kiss on the cheek before resting her head on Madis shoulder. 

“Okay now I think we need a tor of this mutherfucking hotel,” Maria said and started walking down the hall towards the basement where all the fun was. 

Madi first showed her the basement living room where there were a huge `U` shaped couch and a 65-inch tv on the wall. Then they walked down a hall with two bedrooms on each side and to the left was one of Madis favorite rooms the bowling alley which had 3 game slots and in the back was a pool table. 

Maria was amazed by this, but nothing close to when Madi showed her the trampoline room (it is what it sounds like. A room with a bunch of trampolines. And YES, that is a thing)

After that people started coming in before Madi could show Maria the jetskis and the inside swimming pool and spa area. 

Before there were too many people there they locked the rooms they would be sleeping in tonight and started blasting music on the surround sound system. 

Within the next hour, the party was in full blast. Pj and Madi had ridden the jetskis before they got too drunk. Madi didn't worry about other people riding it while beeing too drunk because you had to be almost sober to understand how to start it. 

When Madi was a little tipsy she decided to change into the cheerleading outfit – telling Pj, Aden and the football guys that had agreed to do the same. 

Within ten minutes they were all standing out in the patio in the outfits that were all one size too small because that's Ella's definition of fun. 

Madi jumped up on a table and yelled for everyone's attention. “okay ya all! This is a party to celebrate that we just finished going to that hell hole for the last time. We are free to make our own decisions and I decided to show ya all that cheerleading is easy and don't require any skils like football do” Madi said and jumped down from the table. 

They all got on a line and fair enough Madi felt like it was going good, they all did the cheers in sync(almost) and it didn't look too stupid yet. 

Then Pj and Aden did flick flacks across the patio before Madi stood up on Greg and Oliver's hands, making and Y out of her hands before getting a boost from Greg and Oliver and doing a double backflip to finish of.

She landed perfectly and with a smug grin, looking at Ella with the look that said “I told you so”

Madi went up to her and decided to rube it in her face, because why not annoy the omega a little. “shalla bing, shala bang. I'm the man” Madi said with her grin and in a teasing way. Ella wasn't quite so fond of this act judging by the look she gave Madi. 

“your an asshole” 

“ well  … I  would  rater be an  asshole then  a  loser  like  you ”  Madi said  and  this was probably the point where anyone else would  stop  rubbing  it  the  face,  but Madi beeing Madi  wasn't quite  don e yet . “ there  is  also the fact that  I am  better than you  at  everything  so  you might want  to  consider  that later”  she added . 

“ well you  just  r a nked  form  asshole  to douchebag ,” Ella  said  and in  the next second  her  foot was  between Madis  legs . 

“fuck!  why did you  do  that ?”  Madi said ,  trying  to gather herself ,  but damn that hurt  and  she was batteling  her  alpha  not to make Ella  submit . 

“ Why  do  you think ”  was  Ella  said before walking away  and  Madi doing the  same, ending up in  the kitchen with Pj . 

“so we kicked her ass,” Pj said and took a sip of his beer. 

“yeah and she kicked my balls,” Madi said and downed a shot of tequila. 

“ yo , omegas  are  so  annoying ,  they  don't  think  it  hurts getting kicked  in  the  nuts,”  Pj said  an d Madi said  “yeah. Like let  me try to  twist  your fucking vagina  and  we will  se  how  happy  you are .” 

They laughed for a bit about that. They got a bit drunk before Aden dropped in and they all decided to head to the roof. Overlooking the patio and lake. It was a beautiful night and the tree of them sandwich their feet dangling off the roof. 

“ yo  Mads” Aden  said  an d Madi turned  to him.

“yeah?”

“if you could og back in time and change something what would it be?” Aden asked and they were all at the honesty stage so neither of them questioned the question. 

“believe it or not I  would  save  Beca .  Mom  and  mama made the decision they thought was  best and even tho  it  sucked  –  even if  it  sucked  –  sucked . I  would  n o t be here. On  the roof of  my 24  mill  dollar cabin,  with two of  my best  friends ,  with  an  army of  fans”  Madi said .  Stumbling  over her  words  a bit. 

“ yo ,  keen on forgetting  for a  night ?”  Pj was the one to ask  and  pulled out three  cigars from  his pocket  and  handed one  to  each of them because he knew the answer before he asked .  

Two hours  later Emily  found them there having the weirdest  conversation she had  ever  heard  before. 

“ Pj .”  Madi said and there was  a  long  break  where they  all just  kept staring  at  the black  sky full  of  stars. “do  you think you can  make breast-cheese?”  Madi asked and  Emily  knew she was drunk . 

“ what you mean ?”  Pj asked ,  totally confused  in his  state while  Aden just  waited  for  further  information. 

“if  you wisp  up a lot  of  breast  milk , do  you think  it turns  onto  breast- cheese ?”  Madi said  like it  was  obvious.

“ We should try . Let's  go !”  Pj said  and  the three of them were trying  to stand up  but when  none  of them really knew how  Emily interfered. 

“a lot  of people  has  gone  to bed  now ,  maybe you guys should too . Here, let  me help you  up  babe ” Emily  said  and  tried helping Madi  up first. 

“I am  capable of standing on  my  own . I am a  strong alpha you know ”  Madi said  and  brushed  Emily's hand  off  her  shoulder  and  struggled  to stand up  on  her  own ,  but she somehow  managed. 

When Pj saw that he started  to  try  and stand up  because he couldn't loos  to  Madi . Aden, on the other hand, accepted  Emily's  help ,  wich  Emily  really appreciated because she was  not  really  too  keen on watching the three of them struggle down  from  the  roof. 

Somehow they  all  made their way  to  the rooms .  Halfway there Pj got help  from his  girlfriend  and Maria  helped  Aden a bit,  the two of them hitting  it  off pretty well ,  while Madi was trying  her best to  impress  her omega and not  appear weak  by  walking  all  the way  to  the royal  suite. 

She almost did but she forgot where  to og in  the  end and gave up, letting her mate guide her to  the room  and  into the bathroom . Emily  knew  it teet  hygiene was important  to  Madi and she, therefore, forced  her  alpha  to  brush  her teeth,  take off  her  makeup  and  pee before they bout went  to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke arrived with Lexa at noon instead of 2 pm. After all, she was a mom and wanted to know how her pups were doing. The cleaning company was there doing their job and there was a lot of hungover people caging coffee and energy drinks in the kitchen and some leaving the cabin. 

 

Lexa and Clarke settled down in the kitchen figuring they would get lost trying to find their pups in this labyrinth. They didn't have to wait long before Emily and Maria ented the kitchen, not hungover at all. 

 

“good morning honey,” Clarke said and opened her arms for Maria while Lexa did the same for Emily. 

 

“How did you guys sleep?” Clarke asked and let og off Maria and opened her arms for Emily. 

 

“I sleep great,” Emily said right away. 

 

“I sleep with Aden,” Maria said and didn't realize what she said until she saw the looks on her parent's faces. “no I mean I shared a bed with him. He was high as fuck and just lay down on my bed, so I figured why not?” Maria said and shrugged. 

 

“someone is getting along” Emily teased and bumped Maria's shoulder. 

 

“yeah, his high ass was getting along with my bed well last night,” Maria said confident, but she was low key blushing and wanted to change the teme. Luckily her mom did that fairly quick. 

 

“he was high??” Clarke asked. 

 

“owww yeah, I think they still are,” Emily said and brushed it off like it was nothing, but in reality, this was a really big thing for Clarke and Lexa. 

 

“THEY????” Clarke asked again, but before either of the two omegas could answer Pj and Madi walked in and yelled. 

 

“What's popping ya allllll!!!!!!” they bout said in sync and it got Emily chuckling because they were clearly still high. Clerke and Lexa sighted, bout glaring at Madi, but was ignored by the younger alpha, who made her way over to the other side of the kitchen island. 

 

“yo I am feeling freshhhhh as fuckkkk, I don't even need an energy drink,” Pj said and high fivedMadi. 

 

“ha, bro, I just thought of something redonkulous,” Madi said and chuckled for herself. “if the colors black and with makes, gray” Madi said with a grin and paused to chuckle. “why aren't there any gray babies??” Madi said and bout her and Pj was on the floor laughing their asses off. 

 

“Madi are you high?” Clarke asked once Madi and Pj stood up. 

 

“no, I am low as fuck. Pease out!!!!” Madi said and ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch. 

 

She stayed there for a long time, Pj and Emily joined cuddling and after about an hour the drug started to wear off and the hangover arrived. 

 

“Hey, mom?” Madi said quietly from the couch and waited for Clarke to enter the living room. 

 

“what is it, honey?” Clarke asked. Madi could hear the annoyance in her voice, but it was still loving and caring. 

 

“can you get me some painkillers, please?” Madi asked low and soft. Looking up at Clarke with her tired puppy dog eyes. 

 

Clarke didn't respond she just went and got all of them some painkillers and two glasses of water. 

 

Madi swallowed right away, followed by Pj, then Aden who had decided to make an appearance 20minutes ago. 

 

“Hey, babe?” Emily said and lifted her head from Madis chest. 

 

“yeah?” 

 

“will you marry me?” 

 

“okay” was all Madi said in the most casual way ever, before they bout settled down to nap again. 

 

“waitttttt!” PJ said. “that was way too casual" 

 

“maybe, BUT, it was real,” Madi responded and kissed Emily's head. 

 

\--------------------------- 

 

The afternoon went by fast. They all decided to sleep over for the weekend and Sunday rolled in quickly. After Clarke and Lexa had the longest lecture about them never doing any kind of drugs again. 

 

By noon the camera crew, firefighters and doctors where all ready to start rolling. So that's what they did. They gave Madi a recipe to bake a cake because it would be harder to set anything on fire then an actual meal. 

 

BUUUUUT. Madi as the coking genius needed to warm up som butter and pre-warmed the pan. So when she put the butter in it went up in flames and the firefighters pushed her away and threw a fire blanket over. 

 

“well that was easier then I thought,” Madi said with a soft chuckle right before she was surrounded by three doctors checking for fire wounds, but they all got pushed away by Clarke who pushed her way through. 

 

“I am a doctor so back the hell of,” she said and the doctors did after a bit of hesitation. “let me see your hand,” Clarke said and sat her down at the one stol that wasn't occupied by camera equipment. 

 

“We should put some ice on it just in case, but it looks fine,” Clarke said and turned around to ask for an ice pack, but before she could open her mouth it was in her hand and then in Madis. 

 

“EVERYONE OUT, ALL THE UNIMPORTANT CAMERA CREW, GET YOUR ASSES INTO THE LIVINGROOM,” a lady said loud and clear with a bit of a french accent. She was about Lexa's high, maybe a little taller and long brown hair. 

 

“what are you doing here Bella?” Madi asked because her agent was supposed to be working from home today or really every day there wasn't an exception. 

 

“I have some news,” Bella said and waited till everyone was out of the room before continuing her sentence. “they are opening auditions for the role as Morgan Stark(Tony Stark/Ironmans daughter),” she said and paused, but before she could continue Madi was in full excitement. 

 

“Ohh my gooooooooood” she practically screamed. “that's my dream job, sign me up, whatever it takes, I am in, I don't care, ill do anything, anything they -” 

 

“Madi!” Bella interrupted and Madi sat back on the stool. 

 

“you might know that the Russo brothers have a rul-” Bella said but didn't continue talking when she saw Madis entier face sink. She became a ghost of herself in only seconds and everything hit her at once. 

 

She could see that Bella was talking to her, Clarke, Lexa, Emily, and Pj followed quickly. Emily and Pj had seen this before, it was the same look she had for the entire year after Becka died. She stood up from the stool and took off her hoodie. 

 

Everyone observed as she walked slowly into the living room, by the time she was there she was only in her underwear. She didn't make an effort, she let her body fall onto the couch with a cold expression and hoped that maybe the couch would swallow her. 

 

The Rosso bother had s rule that you needed to have a clean record to join the marvel cinematic. (sorry if you don't understand shit now). Her record where not clean after she took a golf club and took her anger out on Pikes car. It was the reason she got in juvenile. 

 

She played there for god knows how long. Tears falling every now and then. She didn't really pay attention to her surroundings. She kept staring up in the sealing, she didn't see how everyone was talking about her, discussing how to approach and she didn't see the on doctor filming her. 

 

They decided that Emily should be the one to approach her. She knew what this meant to Madi and altho she didn't know her hurt, she knew it would be hard to lose something as high up like this. It was one of her big dreams in life. She grew up with marvel, she read the comics, she sat on the school computers with Pj looking at the action figures they couldn't afford for hours in total. 

 

Emily sat down carefully beside Madi, brushing a tear off her chin, but Madi didn't react, she didn't move her sight from that one spot in the sealing. She blinked and a new tear fell. Emily brushed it away and kissed Madi on the cheek before laying herself ontop of Madi, forcing her to hug her. 

 

They were all grateful that after around 30 seconds Madi hugged Emily back. It wasn't much, but they all sighted off release when she did. 

 

30 new minutes went by before Emily spoke. “babe, please just say something” 

 

“you know....” Madi said and drifted off. Her voice was low, kind of whispering, but the room was so quiet that everyone heard. “this is one of those moments you look back on. This is one of those moments we look back on in the future and ask ourselves “what would have happened if I did something different” 

 

“what are you choosing between babe?” it was as soft and loving as a question could be asked. 

 

“if this is where I give up or keep doing this” 

 

“You once told this nation one of the most inspiring things I have ever heard. You said “ill give up when I die” 

 

“so I die....”


	21. Chapter 21

“so I  die.... ”

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

Silence

“ what's the other choice ” Emily  broke the s ilence . 

“a whole lot  of paperwork, ”  Madi said and sighted. 

“and  you  don't do paperwork?” 

“ no , I do not do  paperwork ,  if  I  did.  I  would  be a lot  richer  today” 

“I  guess there  is a first time for  everything ?” Emily  said  and  kissed Madis  cheek. 

“OKAY, YOU SAPING MUTHERFUCKER,”  Pj said / yelled . “I THINK THIS IS PROBABLY NOT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR, BUT IT IS NEEDED. YOU ,  MY DEAR BEST FRIEND COULD NEVER KILL YOURSELF. YOU KNOW WHY, MADI? HU? DO YOU KNOW HOW I KNOW?”  he asked pised  and  walked closer  to  Madi  and Emily. 

Madi tried  to  stand  up  wich got  Emily to  get off  her and  when she did Madi walked towards Pj  and  yelled  back. “WHY DONT YOU TELL ME SINCE YOUR SUCK A SMART FUCKER. HU? INLIGHTEN ME WITH THE KNOWLEDGE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN GIFTED”  Madi said  and  shoved  Pj back. 

“ You can't  kill  yourself ,  because you owe  it to  your mom . The  person you take after on  so  many levels Madi .  You owe  it to my  aunt  and  your mummy  to live  because you  held  the  best  oscar speech of  all times.”  he said calmly but raised  his  voice  a bit  now . “ you told  a  room  full  of celebrities that you  lost  your mommy when you were seven .  You said  to  everyone  in  that damn room that they owed  it to  the once that leave us  to early to  live as  good  as  we can . TO USE THE CHANCE WE HAVE BEEN GIVEN, BUT THEY WHERE TAKEN FROM.”  Pj said  and  took  a hold  of both Madis  shoulder. 

“ You owe  it to  your mom  to live. To  use that  chance  that you  have  been  given and  she was robbed of .  You owe  it to her to live  your life  as best as  you can  and  that  is  NOT  by taking  your own life  at  the  age  of  18” Pj said  and let  of Madi . “ but you already know this  so  now your pity  party is  officially  over and  you need  to  come  up  with  a plan”

“ There  is  also  her,”  Madi said  and  looked  at Emily. The anger  between them was gone  in a  second after Pj mentioned Becka

“ Yeah. there  is  also here, ”  Pj said agreeing  to  the statement  and  he opened  his  mouth  to  say something  else,  but the entire room was  broken by  loud  yelling. 

“MADELIN JANE FUCKING GRIFFIN, YOU ARE OFFICIALLY THE STUPIDEST CELEBRITY ON PLANET EARTH. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?”  Megan yelled  and  was about  to  continue but she entered the  living room  and  actually saw Madi . “ hooo ,  you're  actually sad ?” 

“ what are you talking about Megan ?”  Maid asked confused why the  person  that was responsible  for her social media  appearance was  here.

“Your face is in  every  newspaper  in  America . Your  Instagram  is  blowing  up and  Disney  is  threatening  to  sew you .  Now, why on earth did you think  it  was good  to  share this  video?”  Megan asked and showed Madi the video of  her  undressing  to  the underwear  and falling  down on  the couch. 

She knew she knew right away that  it  was one of the doctors .  They had  a  funny way of talking . “ that's on the  internet?”  Madi asked  and  got  a  nod  from  Megan before laying down on the floor  “ arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr .  Wich one of you doctors think they are  gods  now ?”  she asked  from  the floor looking towards the doctors who were standing  not far from Indra and Abby. 

“ What ?” all  the doctors sadi confused  in union and  watched Madi  stand up and  walk  towards them. 

“Okay  here  is  the deal . ONE  of you shared  and  filmed this  video  on the  internet.  Now either one of you admits  it or all  of you are fired ,  what will  it be?” Madi said. 

“ You can't  fire all  of us if only one of us did something  illegal,  which we  didn't”

“ look who think they got the upper  hand her”  Madi said looking  at the tall man  with brown hear . “ why  don't  you  tell  me doc where you  work”

“ Saint  Joseph general hospital in Denver,”  he said  and  dared take  a  step  closer. 

“and  who owns that  hospital?” 

“I am not  sure,”  he said honestly  and  Madi  chuckled a bit. 

“ me . I  own  it, I  get  to fire whomever  I  want  and  if one of you  don't  admit  it  soon you'll  all be  out of work ”  Madi said with  a  fake  smile to  the doctor  in front  of her. 

“ me, ” a brunet lady  said  from  the  back. “I  did  it, sorry” 

“do  you know what you  have done?”  Madi asked annoyed .  She kept arguing  for  about ten minutes before  letting  the doctor keeping  her  job since Madi found out she had two young  kids and  didn't want  to fuck  with their  stable home.

After that, she heard the  front  door opened  and  wondered who was here  to  shout  at  here this  time. To her  surprise  non-other then the  person  everyone thought was  her  father walked into the  room. 

“Mads  give your  old man a hug  why  don't  ya, ” Leonardo  said with  his arms open. 

Madi didn't hesitate before launching herself  at  the slightly  taller  alpha with brown hair  and a  short beard . “Leo”

“ Hey there  kid,  missed you, ”  he said  and  they stood there  for a moment longer  with everyone  else staring  at him with their jaws open . 

“ Madi who  is  that ?” Leonardo  asked  and  pointed  at Clarke,  Lexa ,  Abby , and Jake. 

“ that's  my  actual  sire and my  mom  and my  grandparents, ”  Madi said  and  pointed  at them. 

“as  much  as I  would  have  liked  to  give them  a  piece of  my  mind  I need you  to  sign this ,  no  questions  asked, ”  he said and handed  her  the paper wich Madi signed immediately . “ now your officially adopted  by  me  and  your  full  name  is  now Madelin jane  Dicaprio.” 

“sure” 

“NOOO, not sure and NO not  Dicaprio .  That right there  is my  pup  and  if anything she should get adopted  by her real  parents  rather  then  som  famous actor that played  and  might  I  add ,  died  in a  movie  or  two ”  Lexa said and walked towards  him  with threatening pheromones . 

“Ewww you mean the two people that left their child  and  kept the other one ?” Leonardo  said  back and  pumped out  just as  many pheromones . “ you mean that the people that missed  all  the  firsts. Her first  day of school , her first  day of football practice . Her first  day  at  work . Your  standing here  telling  me you  have  any  more  right  to  adopt this girl !”

“Okay hold up  you  idiot s . Not  you  Leonardo,  your amazing  in  everything you  do,  basically your existence  is  amazing ... ” Maria said  and  trailed  off.  She was the one  to  interrupt the  argument  between the two raging alphas .  “ your Leonardo Dicaprio  and  you  just  adopted  my  twin  sister?”

“ yes  I  did  and  there  is  nothing your  sir  can  do  about  it,” Leonardo  said before looking  at  Madi . “ you're grounded  for  life .  You  don't  get  to have  any  social  appearances until  I  say  so” 

“ you know this would  be a great time for sushi. No, I  want cheeseburgers .  Someone get me some cheeseburgers please ”  Madi said completely ignoring  Leo and Lexa. 

“Madi!”

“ What ?!?”  Madi finally looked  at Leo. 

“ did you hear what  I said?” 

“ yes  I  did ,  but there  is  one thing you forgot .  You didn't adopt me .  That's  not my  official signature ,  that's  my  autograph .  Technically your  not  the  boss  of me ,  no one is  so  would you  stop  fighting  like idiots?” 

“ why can't you  just let  me adopt you , I don't understand. W ere you waiting  for  them ,  why  not let  them adopt you now then ” Leo  aksed confused and looked  back  and forth between Madi ,  Lexa,  and Clarke. 

“I….  you see ....  ehh you know  ..”  Madi tried but couldn't think of any way  to  explain . “ no  comment” 

   
“youcantusenocommenthere,”  hesaidandcrossed his arms, meaninghe meant business and Madididn'thave time to get Leo pissed too whensheneeded to be cleaning up this mess she made. 

“I promised myself after mom died that if she couldn't adopt me ,  no one could, ”  Madi said looking down  at  the  floor.

“Okay,  now why  don't  you  tell  me why you were crying ,  which  is now in  every newspaper  in  the entire world ?”  he said  softly. 

“ They are  casting for  the role  as Morgan Stark, Tony Starks  daughter  and  that's  my  dream job, ”  Madi said  again,  starting  her  pity  party a bit  but she soon got herself together  and  that was  not  happening . Feeling  sorry  for  yourself gets you nowhere  and  Madi learned that the  hard  way years  ago. 

“I am  sorry . Let  me  just  give some people  a  call ” Leo  said  and  was about  to  call someone when Madi stopped  him.

“ wait . If  they  don't  give me the job then it's  not meant to be, I don't  need  to be  rejected another  time  today ”  Madi said with pleading eyes  and Leo  placed  his  phone back  in his pocket. 

“okay” 

Madi nodded before walking towards Clarka  and  hugging  her.  While  in  the  hug  she turned and dragged Lexa into the  hug so it  was kind of  a sandwich.  They chuckled  a bit  before Madi  just  enjoyed the  feeling  of  at  least being  safe. 

They stood there  for  two minutes before they heard someone clear theirs through .  Madi thought  it  would  be Loe,  but was mistaken when she saw  a  stranger in her living room. 

“ Who are you ?” 

“my  name  is  Dave Brown  and  hear  to ask  you some really important  questions,”  he said and reached out  his hand  but Madi didn't  make a move. 

“I don't really  shake hands, I don't  know where you  have  been ,”  Madi said . This  could  be  some random dude that got into  her cabin  through the  back yard  and if he wasn't ,  he would probably  tell her  who he was representing  shortly. 

“I am  here on behalf of  my  coworkers .  You might know them  as  the Rosso brothers  and  then  my boss Jon Favreau.” 

“ Really now, ”  Madi said  questioning,  but she was really exploding inside . This man  worked  for  Marvel  and  she didn't even  shake his hand.  She  sort  of didn't regret  it  tho ,  she had gotten  to  where she was  by  following  her  instinct and  that's what she was doing. 

“ me  and my team,  alongside  Robert  Downie Jr,  has  decided that you will  be  the  best  fit  for  the role  as Morgan Stark,  despite you have  a record”  Dave informed  and  Madi turned  her  back  to  look  at  Pj  and  mouthing  `OH MY FUCKIGN GOD!!!!!`  before  turning  back  to  Dave with  a serious face. 

“it  would mean  a lot more  than you  and  the  rest  of the  team to be  able  to  work  for  Marvel . I have  loved  all  the movies since  I  was  a kid”  Madi  said with a smile. 

“is  that  so?”  Dave asked with  a  curious look . “ what  is  your favorite quote  in  the entire series of  films?”  he asked with  a  raised  eyebrow.

“ well  my  favorite  is  currently  `i love  you  3000`  but before that  is  was when  Tony Stark  wiped Captin  America's ass  with the  line ` genius,  billionaire , playboy,  philanthropist `”  Madi said with  a  smirk . “ kind of  like  me if you  just kind of scratch the  playboy” 

“HA,  there ain't no scratching nothing .  You Madi are the biggest player  in  existence  and  if  my  sister didn't exist you would  still be”  Pj said and laughed  and  got  a glare and a  punch  in  the  arm from Emily “ow”

“ you're  a douchebag” 

“ that's  a  good quote, ”  Dave said .  Braking  up  the  argument  before  it  could even  start. 

“I know” 

“okay final  questin  or  test.”  Dave said  and  pulled out  a  pocket knife . “ if you were  Morgan Stark and  you where had  a  knife  at  your thought  like  this ”  he said  and  heald the knife  at  Madis through without the blade out . “and I  said  to  you . “ any  last  words  kid”  what would you  say?”

“ well  … I  would  have  said . “ look  I am not  gonna lie  to  you  … I am  kind of turned on  by  this ”  Madi said  and  looked  him  straight  in  the eyes .  She wanted  to  burst out  in  laughter but  held her mask  until Dave turned around  and  she knew he was  smiling. 

“ The role  is  yours  to do  whatever you want with  it.  That exactly what  Tony Starks  daughter would  have  said ”  he said and reached  to shake  Madis  hand,  wich Madi did  immediately. 

“ of course , I am  perfect, ”  Madi said with  a  big  grin and as  soon  as  she  let  go of  his hand  she  ran  into  Clarke for a hug.  She was surprised  by her  own actions but  it  felt right when she felt  her  mom  hug her back  after  a bit  off  a shook. 

“ mama, ”  Madi said with  her head  on  Clarke's  shoulder  and it  didn't take long  for  Lexa  to  join the  hug.  Then  Maria and  everyone watched the family  moment  with  so  much  happiness. 

“Is  this the  part  where  I ruin  the  moment by  saying something stupid ?”  Madi asked  and  everyone  chuckled. 

“let's be  quiet  for a  little  longer douchebag, ” Maria  said with  a small chuckle. 

“I am  going  to be  quiet because  I  want  to, NOT  because  Maria  said  it,”  Madi said  and  buried herself further into  Clarke's  embrace but she  still  heard  Emily's comment. 

“sure  you are babe ,  you would  do  anything  for  your little sister ” and  Madi didn't  have a  response because  it  was  true and just  pretended she didn't hear  it. 

 

"We are proud of you Madi" Lexa added. 


	22. "yes"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the text gets so weird. if anyone knows how to fix it comment, please.

Sunday ended  in  the  best  possible way  in  Madis mind .  She  signed  the contract ,  wich unfortunently came with  a diet  where she had  to  cleans  her body for  the next week .  Starting on monday she could only  drink water and  nothing  eles,  no food  and  esspetualy no chocolate milk . 

After that everyone settled on the couch  to  watch Madi on the big  screen in  the role of  Annie. 

Clarke and  Lexa swelled with pride  as  they watched their daughter sing  and  dance through the movie . T hey cried when Madi  sang her solo in an  opera  and  Madi commented  in  the  end “ that scene took soooooooo long ” 

When the movie ended  Aden,  Madi  and  Pj went outside  to  celebrate  like  they always  do.  Every  time  Madi would crush  a  milestone , or  every  time Aden  wone  a game  of socer  and  ended  up  getting  a  girl because of  it, or  how could they forget the  time  Pj took them  up  there  to tell  them he found the  love  of  his.  They always  vent up  there with two boxes of Capri suns ,  ten  in  each box  and  they were  all  filled  to  the top with  vodka,  tequila  or gin. 

The  Capri suns was of course Madis idea  and  she came  up  with  it  because  Lena  had started  to  get suspicious of their drinking .  Therefore she emptied the  Capri suns before  re- filling them using  an  injector  and  afterward  melting  the little  hole back  with  a  spoon warmed  up  with  a  lighter . 

It  was really genius , Emily  knew about  it,  but she dident  stop  them tonight .  She  let her mate  enjoy getting tipsy  or  drunk .  Madi had after  all  signed  a multi-million dollar contract today . 

Everyone was there waiting  for  Madi  and Emily,  even Pj got there on  time. 30  minutes  late  Madi arrived  at  the  airport in  the  tesla  with  a full trunk and in  only  her  underwear . 

“i am here , I am  here !”  she said  as  she got out of the  tesla  with  her hands  above  her head. “ sorry  I am late, BUT  apperently  I am not  realy good  at  this adulting  so I  had  to do  some  last  minute stuff, ”  Madi said  and  opend the completly  full trunk. 

“ Madi honey ,” Clarke  said calm but Madi heard the worry  and anger  behind  it. “ if you  don't  get dressed right now  i  will literally  never let  you out of the apartment , ill  wrap you  in  fucking bubble wrap . So  get dressed before you get sick !” and  there the  anger and  worry  came.

“ Yepp ”  Madi said  and  got the  suit bag from  the  back  seat  and ran  quickly put  her  clothes  on. It  was  a  planned outfit .  Everything was  in  white . A pair  of Yeezy boost  350 v2  cloud white with white socs .  She had  a  white  pair  of denim  pants  with  a  white off white  belt not  straped , just  hanging off  her hips –  she knew  Indra  would question that fashion choice ,  but  it  looked  cool and fresh. 

Over  that she wore  a  ripped white  t- shirt with claw  rips in  the  front and  with  a  white demin  jacket  with the  caption 

`Dont  follow me

Iam  lost  too `

And  finihing  it  off with  a  nice white cap  and  maching sunglasses that you couldent see  through. 

“ nice outfit ”  Pj coments sarcastically  and  Madi  just snored.  She  is  going  to  get recognized whene they  land in La and  this will  make it  easier  to make it from  the  airport to the studio she  is  doing  her  finaly project  at  before she can actually  go  on  vacation. 

“let's  get loaded  up,”  Madi said adn opend the  trunk form her  phone  and  soon loaded the  5 bags  she was  taking and  the  1 bag Emily  had .  Soon after they were  in  the ari after  a  long  10  of  Maria  beeing  in  awe of  flying in a privat jet. Clarke,  Lexa ,  Abby,  and Jake  were alsoe impresed but dident act  like a  two yearold on christmas . 

When they landed  in La  they were  all  informed of the change of  plans.  They had  to  wait  in La for  two hours (refill  the  jet, and  get the  different  foods  and  snacks  for  the  8-hour flight ),  but now they would  be  waiting backstage on the  Ellen show. 

They walked through the  airport.  Madi was quickly spotted  and  signed stuff while she walked .  After  signing  about  100  different papers  or phone cases etc.  She  and  Pj got their eclectic longboards out  and  skated the  rest  of the  way.

At  the  exit, all  the news was there .  After the  video  of  her  topless, everyone discovered that Madi was  mated. 

The blitz  was going  crazy  but she kept calm ,  after  all,  she had been doing this  for all her  life .  She was almost  in  the minibus where she heard one of the dumb  paparazzi ask  the  question. 

“ who  is  the  money-hungry whore you  mated?” and  Madis alpha immediately  kicked in.

“ what did you  just  say  to me? ! ? !! ??!” Madi asked  angrily  and  tried running towards  him  but  her  security guards stopped  her. 

“ come  up to my face and  say that one  more time  you fucking twat, ”   Madi said  and  struggled  her  way out of their  hold and  pushed  the asshole. 

“ what's your  problem??”  the paparazzi asked ,  pretending  to be indecent. 

Before Madi could  do  anything she was picked  up by  someone  and  put  in  the  minibus . 

“ Madi calm down, ”  someone said ,  but Madi didn't pick  up  who said  it  she  just  sat down  in  the  back  of the  minibus  grumbeling  and growling. 

Emily  was soon  by her side and not  long after on  her  lap . “ its  okay baby” 

“ he called you  a `money-hungry whore `”  Madi said annoyed . All  she wanted  to do  was defend  her mate. Like  any other alpha would  have done,  but because she was famous  all  she could  do  was ignore the comments  from  the people she really  just  wanted  to fuck up  their entire  life. 

“and I understand  that  it  ticked you off ,  but you cant  go  hitting everyone that says something you  don't like,” Emily  said  and  kissed Madis cheek while pumping out calming pheromones ,  trying  to  relax  her  alpha .

“so  you're telling me you liked listening  to  the asshole, ”  Madi said frustrated . “ because he  has  no right  to  say that  and  if  it  was  up to  me he would  be  unemployed  for  the  rest  of  his life” 

“ that's enough, ”  Lexa said  and  pumped  her  alpha pheromones  so  no one would interrupt  her  sentence . “ Madi ,  your  an  alpha , a  strong one . With  that comes responsibility . I  know  it  might  be hard to  control your alpha  in these kinds of situations ,  but  -” and  Lexa was cut of .  Much  to her disliking. 

“so  you're  telling  me you wouldn't  have done  the  same, hu ??  If  someone said that about mom you would  have just  bru s hed  it  off  like it  was  nothing ?????”  Madi asked pissed  and  stood  up. 

“SITT DOWN MAID,”  Lexa said within  a  strict look . 

“ill sit  down when  I  want  to sit  down, ”  Madi said with  a powerfull  growl  and  any other alpha would probably  be  submitting  at  this point .  But Lexa was the  sire. And  no  matter  how strong their pup was ,  they didn't submit  to  them unwillingly  and  they could  make  their pup submit . 

“ you'll  sit  down when  I tell  you  to sit  down !”  Lexa said  and  forced Madi  back in her  seat with  her  strong  sent. 

“ guess you would  have just  allowed  it  then  and I am  completely  in  the wrong  for  wanting  to  defend  my omega,”  Madi said  a  little surprised that off what  just  happened ,  but mostly angry  and  annoyed . 

“MADI”  this time  Clarke  spoke before Lexa could . “my baby,” Clarke  said  and  moved  to  the open seat on Madis right  ( Emily was  in  the one on the  left) 

“ look  at  me, ” Clarke  said  soft and  lifted Madis chin  and  soon she got eye contact with  her  daughter . “I am  sorry , okay baby? I am  sorry you  have to  deal with this ” Clarke  said  and  embraced  her  daughter  in a hug. the truth was that her alpha would also do the exact same. the only difference was that Madi had the entire world looking at her and Clarke felt bad for her pup that had to deal with that pressure. 

“I am  sorry you didn't  have a sire to  teach you how  to  control your alpha  and I am  sorry  I  was  never  there  to  comfort you, ” Clarke  said  and let a single  tear  fall. 

“I don't understand  what  I  did wrong mom, ”  Madi said  and  relaxed into  her mom's arms.  She  never  really learned  to  control  her  alpha .  She always  just  took  her anger  out on the football field  and  managed  to  barely stay out of trouble with the paparazzi ,  but  it  was harder now that every  bone in her  body told  her to  defend  Emily. 

“ it's  okay,  you're  okay. Don't  worry about  it  honney .  Everything will  be just fine.” Clarke  said  and  rubbed Madis  back and  pumped out  her  calming  and  protecting pheromones . “ we are going  to  relax  for a bit  now  and  after that, you'll go  and have  your interview with  Ellen. Does  that  sound okay  honey ?” Clarke  asked .  She knew  it  would probably  be  problematic  to  cancel on  Ellen,  but if Madi wasn't  up  for  it,  she wouldn't  hesitate. 

“ Yeah ,  that  sounds  good, ”  Madi said  and  noded into  Clarke's shoulder. 

“I am so proud  of you  my baby  alpha ,” Clarke  said  and  kissed Madi's forehead .  She knew that Madi  as an  alpha probably didn't  like  being called  baby  alpha .  But she was  her baby  alpha  and  she was  proud  of  that. 

"I'm not a baby" 

 

They stayed  like  that  for half an hour.  Everyone looking  at  them .  Lexa felt  bad for her  pup  and  realized  som  stuff .  Everyone  else  remained quiet  and  they arrived  at  the  studio a  short while  later. 

They  all  got  backstage and  Madi went into quick makeup ,  dragging  Emily  with  her.  They both decided  to  officialize their relationship  and  that's how they bout ended  up in  the couth ,  doing  an  interview with  Ellen. 

She asked Madi  questions  about  taking  on the role of  Morgan  Starke . And  Madi explained the whole situation .  She was  a  little ashamed she had cried  over not  getting  a  role ,  but  Ellen  then said  it  showed that she really cared about the role  and  Madi wasn't ashamed  anymore. 

After  a break and a  little small-talk about  Emily and  Madis relationship,  Ellen  asked the question Madi had been waiting  for. “so Emily,  what  is it  you  like  the  most  about Madi ,  you can  tell  me if its the mucels ” 

“ well, you see  …  her muscles are  great and all,  but she  has  these really nice  pickup lines.  They aren't  like  the once  all  the other alphas  tell.  She comes  up  with them herself  and doesn't  steal them  from  the  internet. And  that's one of the things  I love  about  her  the  most.” Emily  said  and  the crowd went   “AWWWW”

“ well, Madi why  don't  you  show  off your romantic skills right  now?” Ellen asked. 

“ right now ????”  Maid acted surprised but she had planned this  and  knew  it  was  coming. 

“ yes right  now”

And so  she stood  up and  pretended  to  warm  up  before  turning to  Emily . “Emily, I  wrote you  a poem” 

 

“roses  are  not all red 

violets will  never be  blue

But no  matter  what happens

I  know  I  will  never love  anyone the way  I love  you ” 

Madi got down on one knee  and  pulled  a small velvet  box out of  her  pocket .

“ will you marry me ?” 

 

She opened the box  and  when  Emily  saw the  ring  she had  her hand over her  mouth  in  shock  and  with tears  in her  eyes she said  “yes” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that the text gets so weird. if anyone knows how to fix it comment, please.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you all reading this and hope you all like it. I read all your comments and take in constructive and positive comments. Thanks again.

“oh my god,” Maria said with excitement. “let me see!!!!”

“me first,” came from Erika.

“Wow, that's beautiful” Clarke complimented.

“how much did it cost”

“Maria, we are not supposed to ask that,” Erika said. “but Pj this is what I expect”

Madi and Pj shared a knowing look in the minibus back towards the airport.

“babe it's beautiful, how much money did you throw away on this?” Emily asked and kissed Madis cheek in gratefulness.

“Okay, okay. It is a special one. That's why the price is a little more then normal people would spend on a wedding ring.” Madi said and held her hand out signaling Emily to hand her the ring that had been securely placed around Emily's finger.

“so this ring has a glass center if you look into the glass center you'll be able to read out “I love you” in 101 languages. The original ring only cost 40 dollars, but this is real diamonds and the original is in silver compared to yours, which is cast in rose gold with an outline of titanium” Madi said with a soft smile.

“and of course the diamond in the middle. Its called The Pink Star. In total, the ring is 59.60 - carat”

“you fucking twat,” Pj said and tried to do a British accent. “everything is a competition to you ain't it”

“watcha mean?” Madi asked with a grin. “this ain't no comp mate” she answered with her perfect spot on London accent.

“this cost you more than 8,5 mil, which is the most expensive wedding ring at the moment. Atop of that, it has like 20 more carats”

“Who cares,” Emily said and ended the argument. “what did it cost Madi?”

“It cost just enough,” Madi said hoping to get away with it but failed.

“give me a number or you'll spend the next two weeks on the floor.”

“100”

“100 thousand?” Emily asked.

“100 million”

 

 

 

 

 

It was safe to say they all got pretty mad at Madi quick. She fell off right in the beginning when Emily started telling her how dumb she was. After that, she stopped listening. She knew Indra followed after Emily, and after her Lexa, Clarke and Abby. All while Jake and Pj just had amused looks on their faces.

She was incredibly grateful when her phone rang and she had to take it.

It wasn't a long conversation. She was informed that the internet was down. Nothing was working, everything had crashed the second the episode of Ellen was out and the world finally meets Emily. Google was threatening to sew her, but Madi knew that would not happen, she had friends in high places and if it came down to it she would ask some of them for help.

She was also informed that there were a lot more fans at the airport and a lot more paparazzi. There was security, but they would most likely have to run.

Just a few seconds after that phonecall where over, another popped up on the screen.

“so sorry, have to take this to,” Madi said and excused herself before anyone could start arguing.

“babe, no more phone calls. I'm not mad, just no more phone” Emily wined and settled on Madis lap, kissing her cheek.

“Sorry babe, just this one,” Madi said and kissed Emily before hitting accept.

10 long minutes later Madi finally hung up.

“who was it?”

“Justin, he wants to know if I would do a wedding collab with him, I said yes” Madi informed Emily who quickly moved into her lap again.

“is it just me that finds this very unsafe. We are all supposed to be buckled in, but are we????? Nooooooo" Pj said with a grin, but he only got a cold shoulder from both Madi and Emily.

“what do you mean collab?”

“he wants to write a wedding song together, I would write my part to you and him to Haily. We will put the best parts together and make a blade.” Madi said with a smile. She already knew Emily would love it.

“your too sweet,” Emily said and blushed with a huge smile on her face.

“only the best for you my love,” Madi said and pushed Emily's chin up so she could put a sweet kiss on the greatest lips ever created.

“I love you so much”

“Love ya to you big softy”

“I am not a softy. I am an alpha prime, I could demolish anyone” Madi said and huffed her chest.

“your a pudel of soft sweetness,” Emily said and playfully hit Madi's chest.

“Why am I the only one with real arguments here?”

“whatever” Emily said and Madi knew the argument was over when Emily rested her head on her shoulder.

They got closer and closer to the airport and Madi started telling everyone what was going to happen.

“Okay so you guys are going first, I am going last with PJ.”

“if you want to say something hold your hand in front of your mouth, there are a lot of lipreaders that will cause a lot of drama.”

“There is most likely gonna be little space for me and you Pj so I will run right in front and you close behind me, no slaking, full sprint to the VIP lounge.” Madi finished.

“Okay, got it,” Pj said.

“Mom, can you watch some stuff for me?” Madi asked Clarke and held out her phone sunglasses and wallet.

“of course honey,” Clarke said and put the stuff in her purse.

“MADI, we are here,” the driver said and so it began. Jake and Abby went out first without a problem, followed by Indra, Clarke, and Lexa, which also went smooth. Erika went after theme and after here Emily. Emily didn't get recognized since she had a cap on like Madi and walked close behind Erika.

Pj and Madi were at the door of the minibus.

“you ready?” PJ asked.

“Yeah, you?

“let's do it”

“1

 

2

 

3” Madi said and ran all she could in the very little space she was given. She had 8 secure yard covering both her and Pj as they ran as in sync as they could towards the VIP lounge. It took a minute, Madis hat and jacket, but they made it to the lounge and after that quickly onto the plain.  Of course with a short break when Madis perfume commercial popped up on one of the big commercial screens.

«look at my face. Like wow, I look really good» which earned her a slap on the arm from Emily.

 

 

 

They landed around dinnertime and everyone went straight to the restaurant except Madi who was going to work out. It didn't sound to fun to sit and watch as everyone else ate while she was cleansing.

Clarke protested but saw where Madi was coming from and after telling her pup to drink lots of water she let her. Clarke was a doctor and knew the treatment Madi was doing – the cleansing was not dangerous, she would survive, her muscles would probably shrink, but Madi would be fine. Still, she was not a fan.

 

So after the week had gone and it was Monday morning in beautiful Bora Bora Clarke made Madi her favorite breakfast, blueberry pancakes with a strawberry, banana and raspberry smoothie.

 

“good morning honey, I made you some breakfast, come sit down”

 

“really?” Madi asked excitedly.

 

“yeah, your favorite” Clarke gave her a smile.

 

“thank you,” Madi said and hugged Clarek before even looking at the food. “I love you so much right now” Madi added without thinking about it, but when she realized she felt fine, okay. Her first time telling her mother she loved her felt okay. It felt safe.

 

“I love you too, baby” Clarke said and hugged Madi a little tighter. Madi was starting to pull back after a while, but Clarke held her tighter and said “just let me have this moment for a little longer”

 

They stayed like that before Madis stomach made itself known and Clarke chuckled and pushed Madi toward the stool. “now eat Madi, you must be hungry”

 

And that Madi was. She immediately started digging in, moaning at the familiar taste of heavenly pancakes that only her mom could make.

“tey so udddd” Madi said with a mouthful as she stoped to eat for a second to take a sip of the smoothie.

That's when Lexa entered. The rest of the vacation house was still sleeping. “Good morning,” she said and ruffled Madi's hair before going behind the counter to kiss Clarke.

“morning”

“onin”

They bout chuckled at how full Madis mouth was and Lexa then reached for her own pancake but her hand got smacked away by Clarke. “your pup has not eaten in a week, this is for her not you”

“There is enough for me too”

“no” Clarke shut down right away but gave her alpha a kiss on the cheek. “I am going to get a quick shower. If your more hungry Madi, ask your grandmother to cook up the rest of the batter on the counter there” Clarek said and pointed at the bowl with the batter.

“key, thanks mom”

“your welcome. And Lexa don't you even think about it” Clarek said and gave Lexa a pointe look as she walked out of the kitchen.

“you'll share with me right?” Lexa asked when Clarke was out of earshot and sat down beside Madi and nudged her shoulder.

“you can have one if you want,” Madi said with a shrug and Lexa wondered how her child got so generous. She had heard stories from Pj ( he still kind of hated Clarke and Lexa still and tried his best to make them feel bad) that foster kids didn't always get enough food and therefore they didn't shear well. This goes for a lot of other stuff too, but Madi seemed to have too good of a hart for any of that.

Lexa only took one pancake and just sat there with her oldest pup until her plate was empty. Madi had at least had 8 big pancakes when she looked up at her mama.

“you still hungry?”

“Yepp” Madi said and stood up to find her grandma. “grandma!!!!”

“GRANDMA!!!!”

“Madi if you just search for her it will be way faster,” Lexa said and sighted, but Madi ignored her.

“GRANDMA!!!!”

Abby came running down the stairs and down the hallway thinking her grandchild was hurt badly. “what's wrong. MADI, are you okay?” she asked and searched Madi up and down.

“Yeah, sorry I scared you, but could you make some more pancakes?” Madi asked with bright eyes looking up at her grandmother and at that moment everything calmed for Abby. Madi had worried her, but she was okay and asking for her help, for her to make her some food. Looking at her like a lost little five-year-old that really wanted their favorite dish for dinner.

“of course honey, lead the way,” Abby said and walked behind Madi into the kitchen. “so honey, tell me three things I don't know about you”

“I own a multi-million dollar company that saves the planet”

“I know almost all the old school songs that you probably listened to in your teenage years”

“and I am allergic to flowers, but it's not that much and I am also allergic to pineapple. So don't feed me that, I will literally die”

“Okay, what in your right mind have you been doing for eighteen years,” Abby asked and Madi could tell she was really confused. Wich she understood. “you own a company …..?”

“yeah its called 4ocean”

“Okay, how is it a multi-million dollar company?”

“well when I was 15 I got inspired by my big brother's mom, cuz she is really into charity and stuff. I was really tired of going to hospital galls and stuff like I get that they need money to cure cancer or whatever, but I was king of done. So she told me-”

“what who is this mom???”

“ohhhh, her name is Libby Boyce, Camerons Boyces mom” Madi explained like it was obies. Cameron had been a big part of her life since she signed with Disney a little after she turned teen. She started off as a dancer like Cameron but quickly got cast as Zuri Ross in Jessie.

“and he is your big brother??”

“yeah, we are actually meeting up here in two days I thing”

“okay. So you own a company that does what?”

“it is a company that sells bracelets of plastick that we fish up from the ocean. There are different kinds of bracelets. Like shark, turtle, penguins or polar bears. They sell for 20 dollars each and for that, we clean the ocean. I don't really make any profit and if I do I usually just put it into more workers or new equipment” Madi said and Abby and Lexa were both surprised at the professionality in the way Madi was talking.

“you know you really grate” they all looked to the door where Emily was standing and she walked over to Madi.

“I try”

“and you always win, isn't that right?”

“of course, we are not playing too lose here,” Madi said and Emily sat down on her lap and Madi gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“why were you talking about the company, I thought that was a secret?”

“its a secret from Indra” Maid said with a grin.

“why?”

“she would kill me if she knew I started a company. Do you know how easy it is to be CEO, Indra is just really bad at it and overworks when she should get her employees to do the work instead” Maid explained with a smug grin, but that disappeared when she heard someone clear they're through.

“What did you just sai?” Indra asked with crossed arms and that glare she gave Madi when she was really pised.

“Indra. You know you're getting old, you probably misheard” Madi tried but regretted that when Indra took a hold of her arm and dragged her out to the living room.

Emily, Abby, and Lexa stayed in the kitchen and were soon joined by Jake, Pj, Maria, and Clarke. No one dared to go into the living room until Clarke entered and went straight in.

“I don't give a shit Indra”

“Ohh, please. Your lying to yourself now?”

“just because I am better than you at something your mad, like suck it up, a howl lot of -”

“MADI if you finish that sentence we are going home!” Clarke interrupted the conversation and got Madi quiet in a second. “what are you even arguing about?”

“I own a company. Indra thinks it is dumb” Madi said and Indra sighted.

“I don't think it's dumb. I think your financially making a mistake. Your taking to much money out of your own pocket” Indra argued.

“Indra, if you have NOT realized yet. I AM RICH AS FUCK.”

“your not this rich”

“Indra, I have worked my ass of fore 18 years. I have worked my ass off my entire life. Gone through hell time after time after time. I have earned every single penny in my fucking bank account Indra!!!!! I have shed blood, tears and put my soul into everything I have ever done! So if your standing here, telling me what I can and can't spend my money on, why don't you try and do it yourself!!!! Why don't you go ahead and try being left to fend for yourself since birth! Why don't you try loos your parent, that by the way PROMISED you to be there for you no matter what!!!!!!” Madi said with tears in her eyes, screaming at Indra.

“why don't you try being abused for half your fucking life!!!! While raising kids that are not even yours with the money you don't have!!!! Why don't you try selling drugs and robbing whatever you can find just so there is fucking food on the table!!!!! Why don't you try having abandonment issues!!!! And while you're doing all this. Raising kids, going to school, football, working your FUCKING ass off just to get somewhere!!!!! Why don't you come back after that and tell me what I can and can't do!!!!!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I figured out why the last chapter was so weird and I fixed it. It should be all normal now.


	24. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I am sorry for my mistakes, altho I think I got most of them. If you also writ you should try it out "Grammarly" it's free and sorts out a lot.   
> I am going to try and post more regularly, but enjoy :-))

Why don't you come back after that and tell me what I can and can't do!!!!!”

«Madi I gett that you have deserved everything you have. You deserve more maybe, but I just want you to be financially stable. And I know you. You will invest in this company even if its the dumbest idea ever.» Indra said.

«well this may sound really absurd to you but I don't _NEED_ to be financially stable. I am fine with not knowing if I have a stable income.» Madi said and Indra was about to respond when Clarke interrupted.

«Indra. Please for the love of God don't parent my kid» Clarke said and she saw it annoyed her, but Indra didn't say anything. That's when Emily broke the awkward silence.

«Hey, babe. There is something at the door for you» Emily said and Madi heard the door open and in came her brother from another mother with a big box that is set to the floor right away.

«CAMMMMM!!» Madi said before running and jumping into his arms. She hadn't seen Cameron since new years and it was about dam time.

«Hey, Mads» he hugs her back while holding her up.

They stay like that for a little while. Enjoying each other before Madi pulls away and is sat back down.

«How would you like to be my best man?» Madi asked with a grin and before Cameron can answer she gets the reaction from Pj she was awaiting.

«I AM NOT YOUR BEST MAN????? What the fuck MADI»

«Pj your a twat and I was thinking you could perform the thing. You cant be the best man AND the guy that say `you may now kiss the bride` can you?» Madi argues and Pj agrees after going back and forth. «so will you, Cameron be my best man, cuz then I really don't need to invite anyone»

«WHATTT!!» Clarke asked mad. «Madi. I'll have you know ill be at your wedding, with or without your INVITATION»

«mama I think I made mom really mad,» Madi said with a burst of nervous laughter. «like really mad»

«that's pretty accurate»

«shit!»

«MADI»

«ok mom. Mom your invited, all you have to do is figure out the when and where. Good luck» Madi says with a grin.

«babe, we are not doing that,» Emily said.

«it's fun. If we invite mom and mama everyone else will want to get invited. I want you to be there mom but I don't want 200 other celebrities that claim that they had more to do with my life than my parents» Madi said.

«Okay, I get to have two bridesmaids tho» Emily agreed and Madi nodded quickly. «okay so Maria you could be one. Cuzzz your not that enjoying and I really don't want a striper at my party thing and you'll have no idea how to get one. My other bride's mate will be…. Ehhh, who are you more likely to fly out. Jess or Mon?»

«babe, we are getting married in England. We are not staying at a hotel but at Buckingham Palace. That's where the queen lives. Do you think either of them could handle that? Like … I am pretty sure Maria is not even going to handle that well, but the queen loves me so it probably going to be fine.»

«We are staying at the palace????»

«yes»

«okay neither of them will come, just Maria. They are bout kind of starstruck on you still, imagen what it would be with the queen» Emily said with a laugh.

«grate, Cameron can you be my best man? Hell yeah or absolutely?» Madi asked.

« well, I am going to have to attend my boring sister's wedding anyway so I'm gonna go for hell yeah!!!» Cameron said and they once again hugged.

After that, they moved into the kitchen and Cameron handed Madi the big box she had completely forgotten he had with him. Everyone else went for Abby's pancakes, but not before Madi was asked if she wanted more.

«are you more hungry Madi?»

«I am good»

«Okay, just eat one more pancake,» Abby said and Madi ha no choice but to enjoy it. Honestly, it was one of her favorite meals.

«what is it?»

«you'll have to open it to find out,» Cameron said, but quickly added. «but its the engagement present from me»

Madi sighted and started opening the bow. Inside was another bow. This one made of nice polished wood with a dark brown color instead of carboard. She looked at Cameron with confusion. «an engagement present?»

«yes, it's really good»

«shouldn't Emily get to open it?»

«I don't want to open it» Emily protested. «its probably a prank»

«it's not a prank, but I think Madi will appreciate it way more than you Emily,» Cameron said.

«we will open it together,» Madi said and held out her hand for Emily to take. «and that's why I am marrying her,» Emily said before they lifted off the top of the wooden box and saw a teddy. Not a normal teddy bear, no a penguin teddy. The one from her first job.

«Is this the real one?»

«yes.» Cameron answered calmly. «your tv mom gifted it to me so that I could give it to you. I guess its a gift from her too»

«wow. That looks just like Joeys stuffed penguin» Maria said.

«cuz it is you, dumb ass,» Madi said with a huge smile on her face.

«why do you get it, shouldn't Joey be the one with it, the actor, I mean»

«you don't know do you?» Madi asked. «none of you guys know»

«What are we supposed to know?»

«my first job ever, what was it?»

«I don't know I thought it was a diaper commercial or something»

«I am the actor that played Emma Geller Green. Ross Geller and Rachel Greens baby»

To say the least, everyone was excited by that. Her grandparents, parents, and sister had all watched friends. Madi knew it was one of the most iconic shows of all time and she was honored to have had a part in it. That's what she told Clarke and Lexa, Maria, Abby, and Jake.

It was at that moment it dawned on Lexa. Her pup was famous. Not just famous, a respected and good-hearted alpha that had made it. Her baby made it, without her help. And at that moment she had never been prouder of her kitchen. Yes, she had hopes that Madi might follow in her footsteps of becoming a lawyer, but that, that didn't matter to her anymore. The baby she fathered over 18 years ago had done the impossible.

That's when she opened her arms. «come here» and Madi did. In Madi style, she jumped onto Lexa and locked her feat around the waist of her sir. «I am proud of you Madi. I am really really proud to call you my pup»

And Lexa was not expecting an answer. She knew Madi heard it and that was enough for her. But then a few seconds later fore words left Madis mouth.

«I Trust You, Mama,» Madi said. And she did. With her life, with her heart and soul. She trusted her sir.

«thank you,» Lexa said before asking, «what about your mom, do you trust her?»

«I have a hard time with doctors,» Madi said with a long pause and a deep breath in. «it's hard for me to trust doctors even tho I know they just want to help. Like they dedicate their life to that. They study so much and I really respect that, but most of them still singed my death sentence.»

Another long pause.

«When I was around six I went to the doctor to get a cheek up. Turned out I had some disease that wasn't curable. Like a 0% chance of survival. Mom called bullshit and when the highest-paid 6-year-old model gets sick you call in the entire team. That's why every doctor in America at the time got a patient, sort of like a test. All of them gave me the same ods, 0% survivability and every single one of them told me I was going to die between 2-9 days. There where almost 950 000 doctors that told me I was going to die and they were all wrong.»

«almost 1 million doctors failed me. I know you're not going to do that mom, but I am really naive and dumb» Madi finished.

«I am sorry, mom.»

 


End file.
